WTF!
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: COMPLETE!Hermione is dating the most popular boy in high school...Draco! Meanwhile, Harry and Ron are trying to teach their new Hermione to be conservative and keep her hands off Malfoy! Is the new hermione more than they can handle!R&R!
1. Dreaming or did MALFOY call me BABE?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or well…anything…all I own is the idea! And even then how can you own an idea?

WARNING: Characters are WAY OOC!!! So don't bother complain!! Thanks…

A/N: Well this is now my third Harry Potter fic!! Aren't'cha proud?! Hope you like it!! I haven't finished it yet so don't expect quick updates…R&R though please! Thanks! ENJOY!

**Now onto Muggles…**

"HARRY!!" Hermione sat up straight in her bed breathlessly.

Her eyes were wide and sweat slowly trickled down her flushed face. She glanced around until she realized she was in a bedroom.

She looked at the clock on the stand next to her bed and sighed.

"Late again." She thought getting up and hurrying to the bathroom to get ready for school.

She stopped once she was out of bed.

"Where am I?" She thought while looking around.

"This isn't my room." She said aloud.

She tried to remember what had last happened.

"Harry." She whispered.

"Honey! You're going to be late for school!" A motherly tone said through her door.

"Right, school." Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Hermione got up and looked at her wardrobe.

"Who would wear this?" She asked while looking at a mini skirt.

Hermione kept searching but only came across mini skirts.

She sighed as she finally gave in and found a dark blue shirt to wear with it.

Hermione ran down the stairs and began looking for the kitchen.

She gasped as she entered the said room.

A baby sat in a seat and was eating cheerios happily. Three boys were seated around the table all of whom were older than Hermione. She looked at her mother whom she was thankful she recognized.

"Hey squirt." One boy said with a smile.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?" She asked in all seriousness.

All three boys laughed.

"You can't stay mad forever Squirt." The boy got up and headed to the sink and sat down his plate.

"See ya mum!" He yelled and then turned back to Hermione.

"You comin'?" He asked.

"Where?" She asked.

"School, where else?" He asked with a laugh leaving the house.

Hermione shrugged and followed still confused about where she was.

She walked outside and her 'brother' stood by his car.

"C'mon, I don't want to be late." He called sitting in the driver's seat and glancing at his watch.

Hermione headed for the passenger seat but was beat by one of the other boys.

"Sorry sis, I call shotgun." He grinned sitting in the passenger side.

Hermione sat in the back seat with the youngest of the boys.

"It's ok 'Mione, just ignore them." He said with a smile.

"Shut up Daryl what do you know?" The boy in the passenger seat said.

"Plenty Marcus." Daryl said with a laugh.

Marcus growled as he turned around and was about to punch his brother.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here so quit it or I'll stop this car and we'll all get detentions." The driver said.

The boys quickly faced forward and Hermione just stared at them still confused.

They reached a tall building and Hermione stared at it confusedly.

"You goin' Squirt?" The driver asked.

Hermione nodded and got out of the car and followed her brother's. She had no idea where to go.

Half way down the hall she heard her name being called.

She turned around and her mouth opened wide at the sight before her.

Down the hall only a few feet away were Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

That wasn't even the scariest part.

Draco stood clad in a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers and a black over-shirt over a white wife beater. Needless to say, he looked good.

Harry wore a long sleeved blue shirt with strips on the arms that were rolled up to his elbows. He wasn't wearing glasses and he didn't have his scar. He was also wearing gray pants.

Ginny wore a blue mini skirt and a yellow top. She wore her hair down in layers framing her face.

Draco smiled, not smirked, not scowled but smiled at her as he came closer.

Hermione stood there gaping at him like a fish as he quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe." He said still with that same gorgeous smile.

"Hey 'Mione, took you long enough to get here." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Harry? Ginny? Malfoy?" She asked all of them in confusion.

"Malfoy?" Draco ran a hand through his loosely styled blond hair.

"What ever happened to lover boy?" He teased.

Hermione's mouth hung open again as Ginny and Harry laughed.

"What'd you do to your hair?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked putting a hand to her same old frizzy hair.

"C'mon man, we gotta find Ronald. Give you one guess where he is." Harry laughed.

Draco grinned.

"Oh Pansy!" Draco batted his eyelashes as he clasped his hands and gave Harry a sweet smile.

Harry laughed hysterically as him and Draco fell to the floor.

"You guys." Ginny rolled her eyes as she helped Harry up.

Draco was still too busy laughing.

"What's so funny?" Everyone, except Draco who was still in tears on the floor, turned to see Ronald holding hands with Pansy Parkinson.

Ronald looked over the group until his gaze landed on Hermione.

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ronald said worriedly.

"I'm…I'm just..." Hermione said lowering her head to the ground in confusion.

"Wanna go to the nurse?" Draco had recovered from his laughing and had wrapped an arm around her waist while giving her a worried look.

Hermione looked into his eyes.

The grayishly blue orbs staring at her with worry and care.

Hermione almost lost herself in his eyes as he smiled but was quickly brought out of her trance as he took her hand and called back to the group they'd see them later.

Once Hermione was alone with Malfoy she felt uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know, I was somewhere else and then suddenly I woke up here." Hermione said trying to straighten her thoughts.

Draco gave her a questioning look.

"You're sounding crazy babe." He said.

"That's just it, you were never this nice to me…" Hermione began almost angrily.

"What? Of course I have been, I've had a crush on you since we were…oh I don't know twelve maybe? Sure at first I was a jerk but you warmed up to me." He teased while wrapping an arm around her waist once more.

"No." Hermione said pushing him away.

She looked at him and had never seen so much hurt from anyone's expression in her entire life.

"I just mean…well, everything's wrong. I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts." Hermione tried to explain as well as straighten her thoughts.

Malfoy raised a blond eyebrow.

"You are." He said shortly.

"What? This isn't Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Draco laughed lightly.

"Um…babe…yea it is." He said as they finally made it to the office and Malfoy pointed to a sign that said "Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

Well it's not the best beginning but I hope you liked it! R&R and I'll try to update when I can!! Tell me what you think…Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Meanwhile in the wizarding world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or well…anything…all I own is the idea! And even then how can you own an idea?

WARNING: Characters are WAY OOC!!! So don't blame me please!!!!

A/N: YAY! An update! Sorry it took so long for those of you who like this story…already 5 reviews!! 4 liked it and one was confused but anyway, I've never seen a review from 4 of the 5 so I'm very pleased that I caught your interest!! Now the hard part…keeping it…R&R!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"I just mean…well, everything's wrong. I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts." Hermione tried to explain as well as straighten her thoughts.

Malfoy raised a blond eyebrow.

"You are." He said shortly.

"What? This isn't Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Draco laughed lightly.

"Um…babe…yea it is." He said as they finally made it to the office and Malfoy pointed to a sign that said "Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

Now on WTF!?…I love this name it's so much easier to type…lol.

_Meanwhile, back in the wizarding world…_

"What do you think's wrong with her?" A voice asked.

Hermione tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't open.

"I don't know." Another voice said worriedly.

"Miss Granger…Miss Granger…" A voice repeated.

Hermione finally opened her eyes slowly.

She smiled at the blue eyes and half-moon glasses of Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor…" Hermione practically whispered.

He smiled as a twinkle came to his eye.

"Ah, I see you have come to join us once again." Dumbledore said helping Hermione to sit up.

"You gave your friends quite a scare." Dumbledore said.

Hermione smiled.

"Thank goodness I'm back." She thought with a sigh.

She looked over and saw Harry and Ron standing with grins on their faces.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Hermione suddenly asked noticing their apparel.

Both boys looked down then back up at Hermione.

"What's with the glasses Harry?" Hermione giggled.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked somewhat insulted.

Hermione shook her head dismissively. She looked down at herself and noticed a similar outfit to the boys.

Dark blue robes with what looked like a shield on the corner that said Gryffindor and a lion above the title.

"Griffindor?" She snorted.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yea." She said standing up and shrugging.

She began to leave the room and then turned back when she realized Harry and Ron weren't following.

"You coming? I want some food." She said while reaching into her pocket.

Hermione began to search frantically for something.

"Alright, who stole my gum while I was asleep?" She asked seriously.

"Gum? You don't chew gum." Ron said confusedly.

"Of course I do Ronald. I always have." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald?" Ron asked.

"That is your name genius." Hermione said sarcastically.

"But you…oh nevermind." Ron said giving up as he walked out of the medical wing.

"So where's Ginny?" Hermione asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh, probably in the Great Hall." Ron shrugged.

"The Great Hall? What's that? The Senior hallway or what?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked at one another and then put their hands out to stop Hermione from walking.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"What I want to know is what's wrong with you? Where am I? This isn't Hogwarts…" Hermione began while looking around.

"Yes it is. You're acting rather…odd." Ron said.

Hermione was about to comment when she caught sight of the blondest hair she had ever seen.

She grinned as she walked through Harry and Ron.

They turned to see her walking towards Malfoy.

"What in bloody hell is she doing?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I don't know but there is something definitely wrong." Harry commented.

"Hey babe." Hermione said as she stopped in front of Draco.

He looked at her confusedly and then looked around him.

"No hello?" Hermione asked with a playful pout.

"Nope. Get lost mudblood." With that Malfoy shoved by her and walked down the hallway.

Hermione stared after him with hurt filling her eyes.

Harry and Ron ran up to her.

"What'd you do that for?" Ron asked.

"It's Malfoy." Harry sneered at the departing figure.

Hermione just stared.

"I don't understand." She said to both Harry and Ron.

They both gave her a confused look.

"Let's go find Ginny." Hermione said walking off.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

Hermione stopped and turned to them.

"The Great Hall is this way."

Hermione nodded with a frown as she followed her friend's to the Great Hall.

"Um…what's a mudblood?" Hermione asked.

Both Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks.

"Um…" Ron turned to Harry with an even more confused face.

Hermione sighed.

"Nevermind." She said sadly.

Hermione brightened slightly as she saw Ginny sitting at a nearby table.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled running up to her.

Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said happily.

"Thank god! Will you please tell me what's wrong with lover boy?" Hermione asked.

"Lover boy?" Ginny asked with a blush.

"Got a new boyfriend Ginny?" Ron asked with a deathly glare.

Harry and Ron sat down and began to grab stuff for breakfast.

"Of course not Ronald, she's dating Harry!" Hermione said as though it was obvious.

Just at that moment Harry took a drink of pumpkin juice and almost choked as he swallowed wrong. Ginny also had just taken a bite of bread and spit it across the table at Ron.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at Hermione.

"What's going on? Is this some kind of prank because you know how I feel about that." Hermione glared at them.

"Are you feeling ok Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Will everyone stop asking me that? No I'm not feeling ok! First, I wake up in this huge mansion with people talking about Great Halls and stuff. I can't find my gum! I'm in this horrid outfit!" Hermione complained while pointing at her robes.

"Then Draco looks at me as though I'm lower than dirt and now you say you're not going out with Harry!" Hermione said dramatically.

The small group just stared at her in confusion and shock.

"I think we should bring her to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said while the others nodded.

Hermione and the others stopped walking in front of a huge statue against a wall.

Hermione looked at it curiously.

"Lemon Drops." Harry said and a passageway opened next to the statue.

"Cool…" Hermione said in awe.

She stepped onto the stairwell and was about to walk forward but no one else was moving.

She gave a questioning look but then the stairs spiraled upwards to stop in front of a door.

It opened immediately and they all walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Wow…that's amazing." Hermione said admiring the stairwell.

She turned to the room and saw a bunch of painting staring at her…and pointing?

"I've been waiting for you four." Professor Dumbledore said while gesturing to seats.

"Now, what may I assist you in?" He asked while sitting in his own seat.

"Well, Hermione isn't acting herself." Harry said sheepishly.

"Not since we left the medical wing." Ron added.

"I'm not the one acting strangely it's them. It's this…this place. I don't even know where I am. Where are my brother's? My mom? My house? My boyfriend won't even talk to me and my best friend's think I'm crazy." Hermione explained.

"Well, you are not Hermione. At least not our Hermione." Dumbledore said standing up.

"What do you mean? That I'm in a different time?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Maybe an alternate universe. What were you last doing before you arrived here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was talking on the phone with Ginny in my bed room." Hermione said after a moments thought.

"But I don't know how to use the telephone." Ginny said.

"WHAT?!" Hermione asked shocked.

"That's a muggle item." Ron said.

"Muggle? What's a muggle?" Hermione asked.

"Non magic people." Dumbledore explained.

"Magic? What's magic got to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"You're a witch." Ron said getting annoyed.

"I beg your pardon!" Hermione said quite insulted.

"What?" He asked frightfully.

"Miss Granger, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You are a witch as is Miss Weasley and all the ladies in this school. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are wizards." Dumbledore explained.

"You mean, I can do magic?" She asked quizically.

Dumbledore pointed to her wand and she took it out of her pocket.

She flicked it and nothing happened.

"That is odd." Dumbledore said curiously.

Sorry for the slow update and the chapter is kinda short…I hope you like it anyway! R&R please!! Thanks to all reviewers!! grins

Written- Uh-uh…can't tell you that yet…hahha…glad you liked the beginning…hope it caught your interest!! Thanks!

Snickers1415- grins Hope you like sort of the direction I'm going in…it should get a little better as chapters go on and thanks for reading!! Loved your review!! Thanks!

Rachel- Glad you like this fic! Well as long as you don't mind how out of character they are…they sort of have to be in this fic…lol… Thanks for your review!

Follow-ur-Shadow- Glad you liked it!! Excellent writing!? THANKS!! R&R please!! Lol.

I-Can't-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol- I wish you had given more specifics on what didn't make sense then maybe I could help…sorry…thanks for your review though!

I think that's everyone! THANK YOU!!! Oh and from now on I think…(don't quote me on this) the chapters won't be switching from one Hermione to the other…there will be a mix…does that make sense? Lol. Hope so!

C-E-F-Y


	3. The New Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything…I think this is kinda obvious!!!

WARNING: Characters are WAY OOC!!! So don't blame me please!!!!

A/N: WHOOO!!! A night without homework!! I finished it all in my study hall just for you guys!! Lol. So enjoy this!!! R&R please!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"Magic? What's magic got to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"You're a witch." Ron said getting annoyed.

"I beg your pardon!" Hermione said quite insulted.

"What?" He asked frightfully.

"Miss Granger, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You are a witch as is Miss Weasley and all the ladies in this school. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are wizards." Dumbledore explained.

"You mean, I can do magic?" She asked quizically.

Dumbledore pointed to her wand and she took it out of her pocket.

She flicked it and nothing happened.

"That is odd." Dumbledore said curiously.

Now on WTF!?… 

"Hermione…babe…" Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and Draco sighed with releif as she sat up.

"Are you alright?" He asked pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I-I'm fine." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Come on we're gonna be late for class." Draco said helping her stand up.

Hermione nodded and they walked down the hallway.

Draco stopped at a classroom.

"I'll see you after first period k?" He asked while holding her hand.

"Um…yea I guess." Hermione said still confused.

"See ya babe." He said leaning in.

Hermione quickly turned and ran into the classroom.

Draco looked confused but walked to his classroom.

Hermione walked into the classroom breathing heavily.

"He almost kissed me!" She thought to herself.

"Hermione, you ok? You look frazzled." Hermione looked up to see Ginny sitting at a desk.

Hermione walked forward and sat down.

"You won't believe what just happened." Hermione said forgetting where she was.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy tried…nevermind." Hermione said with a sigh.

Ginny shrugged.

"Here." She said putting something in her hand.

Hermione looked at the piece of gum in her hand.

Ginny grinned.

"Alright class, as you know the Snow Ball is coming up in just a week. I'm passing around a form for anyone who wants to help set up." The teacher smiled pointedly at Hermione.

"Are you signing up?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Of course…we're the only ones with fashion sense around here we have to or Lavendar and Paravati will." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Hermione signed her name and handed it on.

The teacher smiled as she noticed this and continued the class.

**BACK IN THE WIZARDING WORLD!!!**

"This won't do." Hermione said throwing an ugly pair of gray pants in the air behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked from her bed.

"I'm looking for some decent clothes. If I can't go to class than I'm not going to walk around the school in this 'thing'." She said pointing to her robes.

"Everyone wears them." Ginny said.

"Uniforms…ugh…" Hermione sighed.

"You're a lot different than our Hermione." Ginny pointed out.

"How's she?" Hermione asked after she stopped throwing her clothes.

"Well, smart…not that you're not she just doesn't care about boys and fashion and stuff. She's very practical. Adventurous and brave." Ginny shrugged.

Hermione sighed.

"Well, she certainly is NOTHING like me. And she obviously has no sense of style as you said so I'm going to have to go shopping." Hermione said happily.

"Where's the nearest store?" Hermione asked.

"In Hogsmeade." Ginny answered.

"Let's go then." Hermione said leaving the girl's dorms.

Ginny quickly followed her and they ran out of the common room, out the portrait hole and off to Hogsmeade.

"Oh, this is gorgeous." Hermione sighed.

Hermione and Ginny were now in a muggle clothing store. One of the few in Hogsmeade.

Hermione examined herself in the mirror.

"Oh it's so nice to be back in my mini skirt. Draco's going to drop dead." Hermione grinned.

"Malfoy?!?! Don't tell me something's going on between you two in your…um time?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Of course, we're the most well-known couple at Hogwarts High School." Hermione explained.

"Wow." Ginny said still shocked.

"He can't be that different from the Draco in my time can he?" Hermione asked turning to her friend.

"Don't be so sure, you're the complete opposite of Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded.

By the time Hermione and Ginny were back at Hogwarts from shopping it was dinner time.

"Good, I'm starving." Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny sighed.

"I don't know about this. Everyone's expecting to see Hermione." Ginny said.

"They will." Hermione said walking towards the Great Hall.

"Yea, they'll see you but in this time Hermione is very…well conservative." Ginny explained.

"Well, I'm not the Hermione from this time now am I?" Hermione asked.

"This isn't good." Ginny said as Hermione marched through the doors to the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry were in a deep discussion about Quidditch when Neville and Seamus suddenly hit them in the arm.

"What?" They both asked.

Both Neville and Seamus were staring past the two and Ron and Harry followed their gaze to see Hermione…at least they thought it was Hermione, enter the Great Hall.

"Oh no." Ron said.

"You can say that again." Harry added.

"What happened to Hermione? That is Hermione isn't it? Damn she looks good." Seamus said while staring at the brunette coming towards them.

Hermione wore a short black mini skirt with a black spaghetti strap that tied in the back of the neck and showed enough cleavage to be stylish but not too much to be kicked out of school. The top of her back was bare and it showed a little of her stomach. Her long legs went down to a pair of stylish black heals with one strap over the toes and one behind the heal. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with bumps all through it and a few curled stands in her face. She wore light makeup just to bring out her brown eyes. And a gold ring on her left hand ring finger and an anklet to match. By the time Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table she had everyone's eyes on her.

IN THE "REAL" WORLD…

After class Hermione walked out of the room with Ginny just to find Draco standing outside.

"You got out quick." Hermione said shocked at the thought of dating a skipper.

"I had study hall babe." Draco said with another gorgeous smile.

"Oh, right." Hermione said as they walked down the hallway.

"Gin!" A voice yelled.

The three stopped and turned to see Harry running down the hallway.

He ran up to Ginny and grinned.

"Here." He said taking her hand.

Ginny suddenly gasped then turned around to face Hermione and Draco while holding her hand up.

"So, will you?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned back to him giving him a hug.

"Of course you goof!" She said kissing him passionately.

Hermione stood shocked.

One of her closest friends was making out with her other closest friend's sister and no one seemed to have a problem with this.

Hermione quickly separated the two.

"What?" Ginny asked rudely.

"What if Ron sees you?" Hermione asked.

"Ron? Ronald? Hahaha, that's funny. He's seen us make out before." Ginny said with a wave of her hand.

"And he's ok with this?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're his best friend…" Hermione began.

"What? Ronald's not my best friend, sure he's a friend but everyone knows him and Seamus are best friends." Harry explained.

"You feelin' ok babe?" Malfoy asked.

"Um…I'm not so sure." Hermione said.

"Then who's your best friend?" Hermione suddenly asked Harry.

Harry looked at Draco and then back to Hermione with a laugh.

"That's funny Hermione." Harry said with a laugh.

She gave him a confused look.

"I am of course…remember me?" Draco asked with a playful smile.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but just stared in shock.

"Wow, this is weird." Was all she said before walking away.

Alright, it's not the best chapter but it will get better…I hope…lol. Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a little pointless but next chapter I have a little Hermione/Draco scene in the wizarding world winks So I hope you'll R&R so I can post it soon! Thanks to all reviewers!!

**Written**- Hope this was a quick enough update for ya! Thanks for your review!! Glad you understand my story!! Lol. Thanks for reviewing the second chapter!! I really like hearing from you!!

**Chantel J**- It's great!? Thank you!! Please keep reviewing!! I love 'em! Lol. I have a great plan for this fic!

**Roxxie-Hart**- Glad you understand it! It's a better fic that way…lol. Thank you for your review!

**Simply obsessed**- I hope you still like this and I completely agree…I did rush a bit…so thank you for your review!! Keep 'em coming!!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- Wow! Thanks! Hope you keep reviewing you really made my day! Lol.

**Bms22456**- Hey! Glad you think it's good…I'm gonna have to put a summary at the end of this chapter…so many people are lost…Thanks for your review!

**Toms-babygurl**- Glad you loved it! Hope you read more chapters to come! Thanks!

**A Story Of The Year**- So you like the twist and the story! Well thank you so much!! I try to come up with ideas that aren't overly used…glad you like it! Thanks!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- YAY! Thanks for reading all of my stories…glad you like them all! Yea, school sucks for me too but tonight finally a break!! NO HOMEWORK!!! Review when you can you know I love hearin' from ya!

**Sensei-Ninja**- Thanks for your review! Glad you like my little fic! Lol. I'll be sure to check out yours as soon as I find some time…I want to update some of my fics first but the first chance I get I'll be checking out your work! Thanks!

Since a lot of reviewers are confused…I was thinking of writing a summary at the beginning or end of one of these chapters…either that or you could just put in your review what you don't quite understand and I'd be happy to clear it up…I don't want you to stop reading b/c something doesn't make sense…especially if it's something I typed wrong or something I can fix easily. So please let me know and in a few days…whenever I next update this if you tell me in a review that you want a summary I can post it…R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Ps. Sorry the chapter isn't that long…


	4. The flirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything…I think this is kinda obvious!!!

WARNING: Characters are WAY OOC!!! So don't blame me please!!!!

A/N: YAY! Another day w/o homework!!! Thank goodness for homecoming huh? Lol. Ok, onto the matter at hand…REVIEWS!! Thanks to all reviewers!! Even ones that are confused! I'll thank you now b/c I have something to say before we move on ANY further in this fic…so listen up! Lol j/p thanks…

**Written**- Glad you're enjoying the quick updates…Idk how long they'll last though but as long as you're happy! Lol. Thanks for the review!!

**Chantel J**- I'M BRILLIANT?!?!? smiles shyly oh thanks! Lol…you're too kind…anyway…hope you like this update!!

**Roxxie-Hart**- I love you!! Lol j/p…but your criticism is always right to the point but also…idk…it's not mean and I LIKE IT!! So thank you and if you have any more suggestions I'd be glad to see what I can do…thanks!! KEEP 'EM COMIN'!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- smiles Glad you like it still!! You're so nice!! Thanks so much for your reviews…hope to see more of them!!

**Bms22456**- Yep! You're correct! A Hermione from one timeline…or whatever switched with the Hermione that is in the wizarding world…hope that makes sense…glad you like it!

**A Story Of The Year**- Aww thanks…sorry about your dad's computer…I just got a new computer in my room…well new to me but it's old so it's EXTRA slow…sigh glad you like it!! Thanks for the review!!

**Honey-gurl808**- Awesome! Glad you like it!! Keep the reviews comin' Thanks!! Glad you're reading! Lol.

**Spordelia Chase**- First, I love your name lol, second thanks for the review!! You're the first person to comment on the humor!! THANKS! Glad I'm not the only one to find it funny…lol. Thank you!

A/N: Now for my note!!! grins Alright, I have created a new Hermione from a different dimension/timeline. She is the sort of the opposite from the Hermione in JK Rowlings books. She is muggle and goes to Hogwarts High School with Draco, Ronald, Ginny and Harry. Anywho, somehow our Hermione from the wizarding world wakes up (I haven't told you how yet…that's later) in this muggle timeline and is trying to figure out how to get home while the other Hermione is busy trying to flirt with Draco…or more…lol…anywho, that's what this is about…if you still have questions then feel free to R&R me about them…I don't want anyone to be lost!! It's a horrible feeling…trust me…lol. Now, if that's all the comments I have…onto the fic!! Hope you like it!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"Then who's your best friend?" Hermione suddenly asked Harry.

Harry looked at Draco and then back to Hermione with a laugh.

"That's funny Hermione." Harry said with a laugh.

She gave him a confused look.

"I am of course…remember me?" Draco asked with a playful smile.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but just stared in shock.

"Wow, this is weird." Was all she said before walking away.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Ron asked her in a whisper as the Great Hall went back to normal gossiping conversation.

"What does it look like Ronald? I'm eating." Hermione said grabbing some food.

"I know but what are you wearing? We're not aloud to wear muggle clothes…Ginny why didn't you stop her?" Ron asked.

"I tried but she wouldn't listen." Ginny shrugged.

"I can't do magic so I can't go to class and if I can't go to class than I don't have to wear those god awful uniforms." Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Shouldn't you at least pretend to be our Hermione until Dumbledore finds a way to get you back to your own time?" Harry asked.

"Oh nonsense." Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

She didn't eat much so she finished much quicker.

"I do however want to check out this castle." Hermione said looking up.

She then noticed the ceiling or should she say the outdoors.

"Wow." She said in awe.

"This place is amazing." Hermione said standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

Ginny, Ron and Harry all followed to make sure she wasn't getting into trouble.

"Hermione we're not supposed to be in the corridors…at least not without the invisibility cloak." Harry whispered the last part to Ron who nodded.

"Jeez, you guys are really no fun." She said with a frown.

"It's dangerous in the wizarding world. You wouldn't believe all the stuff we've been through." Ron began.

Both Harry and Ginny elbowed him.

"Ow…what?" He asked.

"She doesn't need to know all that Ron." Ginny said angrily.

Hermione gave them an interested look.

"No, please tell me?" Hermione asked Ron hopefully.

He looked at Harry and Ginny with a wink and they nodded.

"Well, our first year when we met Hermione there was a troll that came to the castle…" Ron continued a few stories and Hermione looked absolutely amazed.

"Hey!" Harry, Ron and Ginny groaned as they recognized the voice.

They turned to see Malfoy walking up to them with a smirk.

"What do you four think you're doing?" He sneered.

"We were talking until you decided to stick your big nose into the conversation." Ron said.

"It's after hours and as Head Boy I have every right to punish you all for this." Malfoy said with a smirk as he pointed to his Head pin.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"Don't I have one of those?" She asked.

Malfoy turned his attention to her and just realized what she was wearing. His jaw almost dropped until he caught himself.

It was a bit too late though as Hermione was staring at him.

She smirked.

"Like what you see Lover Boy?" She teased while biting her bottom lip.

Malfoy scowled.

"You wish Granger." He scoffed.

"Well that may be true but we're not talking about me now are we?" She asked with a smile.

"What are you playing at?" Malfoy asked.

"Me? Nothing." Hermione said playing innocent.

Malfoy shook his head and turned to leave.

"See ya later Draco." Hermione giggled as he went out of sight.

"Seems kind of hot headed." She shrugged.

"What was all that?" Ron asked thankful but shocked.

Hermione grinned.

"Malfoy and her are together in her time." Ginny explained.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked amazed.

Hermione nodded with a frown.

"He's hott even in this time you can't tell me he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you count Pansy." Harry said with an evil grin.

"Pansy? Pansy's dating Ronald." Hermione said matter of factly.

"This is weird." She said with a shrug.

IN THE…ER…MUGGLE WORLD…

"What's going on?" Hermione thought while walking down the hallway.

"Come on Hermione think about it. You're a smart girl you can figure this out." She thought.

"Miss Granger. May I have a word?" Hermione looked up to see the same teacher she had last period with a smile.

Hermione walked into the classroom and leaned on a desk as the teacher shut the door.

"I just wanted to tell you it's so good to have you helping with the dance. We need more ladies with your fashion design." The teacher said with a smile as she walked to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here you go. I was going to wait until next period but since I saw you in the hallway I decided it would be better to give it to you now." She explained.

Hermione took the paper and looked at it.

It was clearly a college resume.

"A resume? For a Fashion school?" Hermione asked shocked.

The teacher grinned and nodded energetically.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful?" The teacher asked.

Hermione looked up at her with a fake smile and nodded.

"It's great. Um…thank you so much." Hermione then proceeded to leave the classroom.

Another period went by and it was finally the end of the day.

Hermione practically ran outside.

She needed fresh air with all that was happening.

"Hey babe!" Hermione not used to being called by this name ignored it and kept walking forward.

Draco shook his head and ran up to her putting a hand on her shoulder and repeating himself.

"Babe?" He asked.

Hermione spun around shocked.

"Oh, it's just you." She sighed.

"Sorry." Draco laughed lightly.

"What?" Hermione asked not used to acting nice to Malfoy.

"You want a ride or what?" He asked.

"Um…what about my um…brothers?" Hermione asked hoping she didn't sound too crazy.

"They have practice remember?" Draco asked.

"Um…o…ok." Hermione said still confused and nervous.

She walked to Draco's car and got in as Draco walked to the driver's side.

In the back seat was a young girl with blond hair.

"Hey Hermione." She said with admiration.

"Um..hi." Hermione said with a crooked smile.

Draco then took off onto the road.

"You have a sister?" Hermione asked.

Draco almost ran off the road at this comment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Draco asked turning back to the road before he hit something.

"Sorry…I'm just not myself lately." Hermione sighed while looking out the window.

After a few more minutes the car stopped in front of a tall white house with red shutters.

Hermione knew that this was not her house.

Draco and his sister got out and Hermione sat there for a moment.

"You coming babe?" Draco turned and asked.

"Um…yea. Wait, why are we here?" Hermione asked getting out of the car.

"We have homework to do and your mom'll pick you up at five on her way home." Draco explained with a confused expression.

"Why don't I have a car?" Hermione asked.

"You lost your licence." Draco explained still confused.

"Oh." Hermione said shocked.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know." Hermione said putting a hand to her head.

Draco nodded but lead her inside.

They walked straight up the stairs to Draco's room where she was surprised to see it wasn't dark and covered with Green.

His phone was black which was on the stand next to his bed which had a green comforter. Two windows were behind his bed and one on the side. They had shades that were wide open, letting in the sunlight. The walls were white and the carpet was a forest green color.

Draco immediately sat on his bed and opened his bag.

Hermione sat on the floor and opened her bag as well.

After a few hours passed Draco leaned back on his headboard and sighed.

Hermione shut her books and placed them back in her bag.

"Finished already?" Draco asked amazed.

Hermione nodded and stood up to stretch.

"That must be a record. You don't need any help with math?" Draco asked shocked.

Hermione shook her head no and sat on the bed.

"There is definitely something different about you." Draco said pushing a strand of curly hair out of her eyes.

Hermione turned away.

"Yea there is." She mumbled so only she could hear.

Draco smiled and leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get some food." Draco grinned.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly and she put a hand to her cheek.

"Uh, sure." She replied standing up and following Draco down to the kitchen while shaking her head.

Ok, after a few more chapters this story should get better…for now it's kinda pointless chapters…although this one actually had something happen…there will be plenty more Draco/Hermione moments in the Wizarding world so don't worry!! HEHEHEHE…R&R please!! Thanks!!

C-E-F-Y


	5. Just try to remember it's MALFOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything…I think this is kinda obvious!!!

WARNING: Characters are WAY OOC!!! So don't blame me please!!!!

A/N: WHOO!! The more chapters, the more reviews I get!! grins Thanks to all reviewers!! NOT ONE OF YOU WERE CONFUSED!!! Lol. Or mean…lol. THANKS!! I luv ya all! Lol. Keep 'em comin'!! Now on to the fic!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"Finished already?" Draco asked amazed.

Hermione nodded and stood up to stretch.

"That must be a record. You don't need any help with math?" Draco asked shocked.

Hermione shook her head no and sat on the bed.

"There is definitely something different about you." Draco said pushing a strand of curly hair out of her eyes.

Hermione turned away.

"Yea there is." She mumbled so only she could hear.

Draco smiled and leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get some food." Draco grinned.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly and she put a hand to her cheek.

"Uh, sure." She replied standing up and following Draco down to the kitchen while shaking her head.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

When they got there Hermione almost fell over at the sight of Lucius Malfoy sitting in an arm chair watching a hockey game.

Hermione stared at him until he turned to look at her.

"Hello Hermione." He said with a smile.

"Uh…" Hermione stood shocked.

Draco looked to his father and shrugged.

Lucius nodded and turned back to the tv.

Draco led Hermione into the kitchen.

"Homework done?" Hermione turned to a beautiful blond woman cooking in the kitchen.

Draco grabbed an apple and sat on a bar stool.

"I'm not done but Hermione is." Draco said taking a bite.

"What'cha want babe?" Draco asked after swallowing.

"Uh, I'll have an apple." She said taking one and taking a bite quickly.

"Hello Hermione." Narcissa said politely with a smile.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione turned to Draco who was nodding like a child who was asked if they wanted a new toy.

"Um…I guess so yes." Hermione said turning back to Narcissa who was now smiling at her son knowingly.

"You should call your mother then." Narcissa said.

"Draco go find your sister and ask her how she's doing on her homework and if she wants to help me with the cookies?" Narcissa asked.

Draco nodded.

"Sure mum." He said jumping down from the bar stool.

Hermione followed him out of the room and down a long hallway to his sister's room.

He knocked and the door immediately opened.

"Hey bro." The young girl said with a smile.

"Mum wants to know if you're homework's all done?" Draco asked.

"She says you can help her with cookies if it is." Draco explained.

"I'm done!" The girl spoke up quickly.

"Kaylie?" Draco said sternly.

The young girl frowned.

"Aww Draco…" She pleaded.

"You know the rules, besides if mom found out I let you make cookies she'd be after me." Draco said to the girl.

"Oh fine." The girl crossed her arms and scowled much like Draco before shutting her door.

Draco sighed.

"Here's the phone." Draco said handing it to her from the table in the hallway.

Hermione nodded and turned it on.

"What's my number?" She thought worriedly.

Hermione quickly glanced around the phone and saw a piece of paper with people's numbers written on it. She quickly found hers and dialed it.

After dinner Draco took Hermione's hand and led her back up to his room.

Once they arrived there Draco sat back on his bed and looked at Hermione.

She sat back down on the floor expecting Draco to finish his homework.

He continued to stare at her until the silence was unnerving.

"What?" Hermione asked somewhat irritated.

Draco laughed.

"Aren't you gonna come sit by me?" He asked with angelic eyes.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"S-sit by you?" She asked shocked.

Draco nodded slowly.

"If I don't go he'll suspect something but if I do…I don't want my first kiss from DRACO MALFOY!!!" Hermione screamed to herself.

To her dismay she stood up and sat on the bed at the farthest possible corner.

"I'm not going to bite babe." Draco said moving over a little to make room for her.

Hermione gulped but sat next to him and faced forward.

Draco shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. He grabbed a remote and turned on the tv.

Just as he did this a voice yelled from downstairs.

"THAT BETTER NOT BE THE TV I HEAR IF YOUR HOMEWORK'S NOT DONE!"

Draco sighed.

"Good thing I only have English left." He said picking up a book and turning to a certain page.

Hermione sighed thankfully.

"Look at the time. My mum should be here any minute now." Hermione said jumping off the bed quickly.

Draco looked at the clock and frowned.

"K, I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hermione grabbed her bag and left the room.

She stood outside his room for a moment feeling slightly guilty.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, something's wrong. This isn't your home and you are not dating Draco Malfoy." Hermione nodded to herself.

"I need to get home." She whispered sadly.

"Where is Harry when you need him?" She said looking towards the heavens.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Green eyes stared to the heavens.

"Why potions!?" Harry yelled angrily.

Hermione giggled.

"You'll survive. It can't be that bad." Hermione said while stretching out on the couch in the common room.

Harry just looked at her.

"So, what am I like in your time?" He finally asked.

Hermione grinned.

"You actually aren't that much different. You're almost always in trouble. Once you and Draco stole the principles car. It was the funniest thing." Hermione said with a slight laugh.

Harry's eye twitched lightly.

"I'm friend's with Malfoy?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you and him are best friends. Oh, and you're dating Ginny." Hermione shrugged.

"Wow…and Ron doesn't have a problem with it?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. Ginny can date who she wants." Hermione explained.

"Well that's definitely different." Harry murmured.

Hermione shrugged.

"You better get to class or you'll be late." Hermione said looking at a clock.

Harry looked shocked and than quickly ran out of the portrait hole.

Hermione sighed.

"Now what am I going to do?" She asked herself with a sigh of boredom.

She smiled and got up off of the couch and left the common room.

As she strolled down the hallway she talked to the portraits.

"Off to the library Miss Granger?" One asked.

"Um…no." Hermione said surprised.

'I'm a bookworm?' She thought to herself as she continued to walk.

She turned a corner and suddenly realized just how bored she was.

"Doesn't the wizarding world do anything fun? I can only imagine how enchanting their dances are." She said quietly to herself.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and grinned at her brilliant plan.

It was time to plan a Ball!

Hermione shut her eyes tight that night.

"I just want to go home." She thought as a single tear ran down her cheek.

She fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Hogwarts and Harry and Ron hoping she'd wake up back in the wizarding world with nothing but the thought of a horrible dream.

However, Hermione did not have such luck.

"Hermione, time to get up you don't want to be late for school." Came the echoing voice of her mother through her bedroom door.

Hermione groaned as she got up and trudged downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey squirt." One of her brother's said.

"Hurry up, we gotta go." Marcus sighed as he ran out the door.

Daryl shrugged and walked out after.

Hermione ran upstairs and quickly got dressed in another mini skirt.

"God, this girl has no taste." Hermione said to herself as she walked out the door.

It was another long drive to school but when Hermione got out of the car and headed to the school building she was stopped by her oldest brother.

"Squirt!" He called and Hermione turned to him confusedly.

"Don't you have dance committee?" He asked.

"Uh…right…where do I go?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Her brother pointed to a door on the far side of the school.

"Right…" Hermione mumbled walking over there.

Hermione was about to open the door when it burst open and out came Ginny.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She cried as she grabbed Hermione and dragged her through the door.

Hermione stared blankly at her friend.

"Just like you, fifteen minutes late." Cho sneered.

Hermione gave her an odd look.

"Hermione is right on time, we need her more than you so get lost Cho!" Ginny bellowed.

Cho scowled.

"Girls, girls, let's begin planning shall we?" Mrs. Williams began.

All the girls took a seat and began going over some ideas.

"What do you think Hermione?" Another girl asked.

It seemed like after ever idea they asked Hermione what she thought.

"Um…it's great I think but this isn't a Halloween dance so I don't think everyone should HAVE to wear black and orange." Hermione explained with a half smile.

"Besides, those colors definitely don't go together." Ginny added and everyone nodded.

An hour or so later and it was time for school to start.

"Alright, now everyone has their assignments we'll meet here tomorrow after school and set up so we're ready this weekend." Mrs. Williams said as all the girls left.

"This is so exciting." Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione shrugged.

"What's up with you lately?" Ginny had put a hand up and stopped Hermione by placing her hand on her shoulder.

"You're…you're not acting the same." Ginny said worriedly.

Hermione sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hermione mumbled.

"Are you and Draco ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…I mean…I think…it's not about him." Hermione said confusingly.

"Come on, spill it then, we have fifteen minutes before class." Ginny said after looking at her watch.

"Alright, but don't say I'm crazy. I think I'm in a different dimension." Hermione began.

Ginny burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, continue." Ginny said.

"No, this is insane! I have no proof it's even true except that I know this isn't where I should be." Hermione explained.

"So, what's it like in your dimension?" Ginny asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, it's a magical place. A boarding school you could say and everyone here goes there. I don't have any brothers and I am not dating Malfoy. You and Harry are not dating and neither is Ron and Pansy. I am the smartest…er student and I know absolutely nothing about fashion. Harry and Ron are my best friends and Malfoy is a disgusting little brat that cares more about himself and how he looks than anyone around him." Hermione explained.

Ginny just stared at her.

Hermione sighed.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Wait, if you're telling me the truth and no jokes…I know how much you hate them, then how did you get here?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the common room and dreaming about Harry." Hermione said sadly at the thought of her horrid dream.

"You have to believe me Ginny, you're my best friend here and you'd know if I was making this up or not." Hermione begged.

After a few moments Ginny spoke up.

"Than where's our Hermione?"

Jeez, I think these chapters get more and more pointless as the story progresses…sorry about that…I'm sure I'll end up tying them all together by the end of it so don't worry…I do have a plan! Lol. It's just gonna take a while to get there…be patient with me please!! Hope you still like this…I tried to make the chapter a bit longer. R&R please! Thanks to all reviewers!

**Written**- Yea I think I will try to update every other day…but I'm not making any promises just in case…it's coming along nicely? Well glad you like it! Lol. Thanks for your review!

**Chantel J**- I like creating alternate personalities…it's kinda fun…glad you still enjoy reading this!! Thanks for your review!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- I love your enthusiasm…it keeps me writing so thanks!

**A Story Of The Year**- Ooo I hope you liked the scene with Draco/Hermione in the muggle world in this chapter…Of course there is a Dumbledore in the muggle world…Hermione just hasn't thought of him yet…although I'm not sure why…I was going to say it was because of all the "I'm dating Malfoy?" thoughts but idk…he'll be here soon anyway…Thanks for your review! Lol.

**Spordelia Chase**- Hehehe…she might…lol. I'm so evil…anyway, thank you for your review!! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Snickers1514**- I'm so creative!! Oh thank you! I'm hoping more people will use this idea b/c I really like it and I'd like to see if other people use it…but Idk…thanks for the review!!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- You really think this is as good as my other fics? I think the idea of it is but how I write it is kinda boring I think…Idk…Best story award!? WOW!! Thanks! Lol. Oo politics..fun…lol. I feel bad for you…I thought you did pretty good on the list though even if you were brain dead…thanks!!

**Toms-babygurl**- Glad you're getting into it! MY GOAL HAS BEEN ACHIEVED! Lol. Anyway, thanks for your kind words…keep the reviews comin' I love hearing from you!! THANKS!

**Select Another**- Hope you liked the high school stuff in this chapter…yea I agree with you for the pointless chapters…sigh it'll be like that for awhile though…hope you still read this even if it is kinda pointless lol. Thanks for the review!!

**Alenor**- Yep, there's a Dumbledore in the muggle world too but Hermione hasn't thought of him yet…I think she might be in shock…he'll be here eventually don't worry. Hope you don't find it TOO boring…lol. I'll try my best to liven things up. Thanks for your review!

**Harlequin the Freak**- Weird and cool? Thanks!! Lol. I'll take any compliment I can get! Keep the reviews coming!! Glad you like this!! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!! Thank you!

Alright, I think that's everyone! I'll try to make the chapters more interesting for you…without all the boredom…trust me it's boring writing them but I need these boring parts so the good parts are even better…hope you understand…Thanks!! And don't forget to R&R!! I really appreciate it!!

C-E-F-Y


	6. Aww shit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything…I think this is kinda obvious!!!

WARNING: Characters are WAY OOC!!! So don't blame me please!!!!

A/N: Well, here's the update…although I stayed home sick today…oh well hope you like it! R&R please! Thanks! I'll update when I can! Keep the reviews coming!! Thanks!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Wait, if you're telling me the truth and no jokes…I know how much you hate them, then how did you get here?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the common room and dreaming about Harry." Hermione said sadly at the thought of her horrid dream.

"You have to believe me Ginny, you're my best friend here and you'd know if I was making this up or not." Hermione begged.

After a few moments Ginny spoke up.

"Than where's our Hermione?"

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Hermione ran into the common room as fast as she could.

"RONALD!! HARRY!! GINNY!!" She yelled.

Other students that were trying to do homework glared at her or picked up their books and went to their dormitory or out the portrait hole to no doubt the library for some peace and quiet.

Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch and looked up.

"What is it?" Harry asked somewhat worriedly.

"Will you stop calling me Ronald? I feel like I'm in trouble." Ron confessed.

Hermione rolled her eyes but continued to smile.

"I want to plan a ball!" She stated excitedly.

"WHAT?" Both boys asked.

Hermione sighed impatiently.

"Don't tell me you don't have dances?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Well, yea…we do…but…" Harry tried and Ron put on a pout.

"Well than what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ron began and glanced at Harry.

"We don't have such great luck at dances…" Ron explained.

Hermione gave them a confused look.

"What do you mean? You two are two of the hottest guys at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed making the boys blush.

Hermione smiled lightly.

"I can help prove it to you if you tell me how to convince the school council to let me plan a ball." Hermione asked.

Both boys looked thoughtful but eventually nodded making Hermione squeal in delight.

"Can you believe that insufferable…" Draco continued to rant one while pacing a hole in the floor.

"Come now Draco, I thought you liked balls." Blaise said boredly from a couch.

"LIKE them?!" Draco glared angrily at Blaise.

"I despise them! Another event to be forced to go with Pansy! No half attractive girl comes near me!" Draco said dramatically throwing his arms into the air.

Blaise laughed at his friend.

"It's not funny." Draco stated crossing his arms and falling back onto the couch.

"Oh but it is. Why don't you find another date before Pansy drags you to the dance?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked shocked but after considering this idea he slowly smirked while Blaise nodded smartly.

The next morning Draco walked over to Blaise's bed.

"Blaise!" He yelled in his ear.

"What?" Blaise asked with a yawn and a highly irritated look.

"I need you to see if Pansy's downstairs." Draco said sheepishly.

"You're hopeless man." Blaise said getting up.

"Yea I know just check it out." Draco pleaded.

Blaise put on a robe and walked out of the dormitory.

After a few moments he came back into the room.

"She's there." He stated.

"Damn it! Do you think you could…" Draco began with pleading eyes.

"Already on it." Blaise yawned already grabbing his robes and walking into the next room to take a shower.

Draco smiled.

Once Blaise was out of the shower he walked down to the common room and Draco heard him tell Pansy that Draco had left early this morning to the library. She must have bought it because they left to the Great Hall within the next few minutes.

Draco sighed and snuck downstairs and out the portrait hole where he took a different path to the Great Hall where he could get there before Pansy.

Draco ran.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Hermione sat in study hall with Ginny.

"Well, how are you going to get 'home'?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I don't know." Hermione sighed.

"I'm hoping Ron and Harry figure something out." Hermione said hopefully.

"Don't worry, if they're anything like what you say, then they'll be here sooner or later to save you…although…if you're here, do you think our Hermione is with them?" Ginny asked somewhat excitedly.

"I assume so. I wish this made sense." Hermione sighed.

Ginny nodded.

"Don't worry, Hermione's got it under control." Ginny winked.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Me? Oh, I don't know…" Hermione teased.

"Just give me an answer Granger." Draco said looking around worriedly and irritated.

He showed up at the Great Hall a few seconds before Pansy.

Apparently she was in a great rush to see him.

FLASHBACK

Draco entered the hall and sighed with relief at not seeing Pansy. He had to work fast though.

He sat down at the Slytherin table and began to look around.

"Now who to ask?" He thought while looking at all the girls to choose from.

At that very moment in walked none other than Pansy and Blaise.

Blaise gave Draco a sympathetic look as Pansy spotted him and began to walk forward.

Draco's eyes became wide as he stood up and began to walk on the other side of the table.

"First girl you see Draco if you don't want to bring PANSY!!" He screamed to himself.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table where he was usually glaring and saw Hermione standing up to go talk to someone.

Not thinking clearly, Draco walked up to Hermione tapping her shoulder quite forcefully.

She turned and smiled at the sight of Draco.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Draco asked quickly as he looked over his shoulder at Pansy.

END FLASHBACK

"Me? Oh, I don't know…" Hermione said with a grin.

"Just give me an answer Granger." Draco said getting impatient.

"Oh, alright." Hermione said not wanting to pass up such an opportunity.

Draco sighed with relief just as Pansy reached them.

"Drakey-poo? Why are you conversing with the mudblood?" Pansy asked confusedly.

"None of your business Parkinson." Draco sneered with a sigh of relief.

Pansy shrugged.

"So, when do you want to meet in the common room?" Pansy asked.

"For?" Draco drawled.

"The dance silly." Pansy said playfully.

"Sorry Parkinson, already have a date." Draco said not bothering to hide his grin.

"WHAT?! WHO!?" Pansy demanded.

Draco pointed to Hermione boredly.

Pansy glared at the girl and was fuming when she stormed off.

Draco sighed when she was out of sight.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked her rudely.

Hermione frowned.

"If you want me to stay your date than I suggest you drop the attitude problem before I knock it out of you." Hermione said with a glare.

Draco stared at her confused.

"Who knew the mudblood had it in her." He thought with a shrug.

Hermione then walked back to her seat with a grin.

Draco sighed.

"YES! I'm not going with Pansy!" He thought happily.

"I'm going with…shit…" Draco thought while screaming at himself and mumbling under his breath.

"Perfect, just perfect." He stated sarcastically as he went to sit by a laughing Blaise.

Well? I tried to make this chapter somewhat humorous…hope it worked! Thanks to all reviewers! R&R I love hearing from all of you!! Thanks!

**Written**- Glad you liked last chapter…hope you like this one…or at least I hope the story is getting a little more interesting. Thanks!

**Chantel J**- Yay! You liked last chapter…hope this one is just as good! Thank you!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- Ooo I love enthusiastic replies!! Lol. Oh there will be plenty more havoc now that Hermione thinks Draco loves her…hehehe thanks for the review!

**A Story Of The Year**- Even though you didn't review last chapter…glad we got to talking on aim! You seem just as nice in 'person' as in your reviews! Thanks for your reviews!

**Spordelia Chase**- Glad you like the humor! Finally someone who appreciates it! Lol j/p. Glad I got your hooked! Thanks so much!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Aww thanks! Lol. Behond awesome you say? Cool…thanks! Oh I know nothing about politics…I've never had an interest I guess…lol. Well, for not having a lot to say your review was nice and long! Thank you! I love hearing from you and it's kinda nice when I can talk to you about other stuff besides my AWESOME fic! Lol. Thanks! Hahaha.

**Select Another**- HAHHAA! Good entertaining pointless…thank you! Lol. I'm glad it's not too boring for you…shocked look on face So sorry, didn't mean to insult you about the orange and black thing…lol…I swear those were the first colors to come to mind…hahaha. Thanks so much for your review!

**Alenor**- Phew, you're not bored! Thank goodness! Lol. Thanks for the review! I love hearing from you! Thanks!

**Roxxie-Hart**- Let's see…something happen…I think I have an idea of what you mean…we'll see how the dances go huh? Thanks for your review! I loved it!

**Moon Goddess Leira**- Glad you liked it and I'm glad you started reading my fic!! smiles Hope you continue to read! Thanks!!

Whoo, look at all the reviews!! Thanks to everyone! I hope I got everyone…anyway, R&R please! Hope everyone liked this chapter and I'm hoping it will get better soon. At least more exciting anyway. I have some plans and hopefully my writers whatever you call it when you have brilliant ideas but your writing sucks…lol. Well, thanks anyway! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	7. Silly me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything…I think this is kinda obvious!!!

WARNING: It's freezing!!! WINTER IS UPON US!!! Ok, now for the real warning…characters are WAY OOC(out of character) Don't laugh…I didn't have a clue what that meant either…anyway, so don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: YAY! Four day weekend!! WHOO! does a crazy little dance Anyway…here's another update from your favorite author/story/fic…smiles innocently hahaha! R&R please! I tried to make the chapter a little longer than usual…although it's not by much…I try lol.

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"If you want me to stay your date than I suggest you drop the attitude problem before I knock it out of you." Hermione said with a glare.

Draco stared at her confused.

"Who knew the mudblood had it in her." He thought with a shrug.

Hermione then walked back to her seat with a grin.

Draco sighed.

"YES! I'm not going with Pansy!" He thought happily.

"I'm going with…shit…" Draco thought while screaming at himself and mumbling under his breath.

"Perfect, just perfect." He stated sarcastically as he went to sit by a laughing Blaise.

**Now on WTF!?**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

It was finally time for lunch.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the room and quickly found a seat at their "usual" table near the windows.

Hermione looked around at all the students. She watched as people argued over chairs and cut in line and ran happily to their friends.

Nothing like Hogwarts.

Ginny was looking around too although, she wasn't looking at the same things as Hermione.

"HARRY!" She finally squealed at seeing her boyfriend.

Harry heard her and grinned as he and Draco approached the table.

Draco took a seat by Hermione and smiled at her which she gave half a smile back.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a kiss as they sat down.

"Get a room!" Hermione looked to the voice that just spoke and her eyes practically flew out of her head.

Standing there with a smile just as gorgeous as any model's was Neville Longbottom.

"What the?" Hermione began shocked.

"Hey Neville." Harry said with a smile to his friend.

"Hey Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione." Neville said with a gorgeous smile to the girls.

Hermione stared in awe at him until she felt Draco's arm wrap around her protectively.

Hermione looked at Draco who smiled lightly to Neville but she could see obvious jealousy in his eyes.

"Malfoy? Jealous of Neville?!" Hermione thought shocked.

"Hey did you see Cho in third period Draco? Damn did she look good." Neville began with a smirk.

"I didn't notice Neville." Draco said with an obvious fake smile as his arm became tighter around Hermione's waist.

Neville shrugged with a frown.

Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look and Ginny mouthed "Later" and Hermione nodded.

After a few minutes of pointless talking Neville quickly stood up.

"Well, Pansy looks a little lonely…I'll talk to you guys later." With that Neville got up and left to the opposite side of the room and sat with Pansy.

"Finally." Draco said irritatedly as he loosened his grip on Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked anyone who would answer.

Draco smiled sheepishly.

"Nothin' babe." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"What is it?" She asked.

Draco sighed.

"You know he has the hotts for you." Draco sighed.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

Hermione turned to Ginny who nodded.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"I'm…dating you." Hermione pointed out biting back the sickening feeling that came to her stomach.

Draco grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea you are." He whispered sending chills down Hermione's spine in an all too pleasing way.

Hermione gave Ginny a pleading look.

"We're gonna go get food." Ginny began standing up.

Hermione stood up quickly also.

"We'll do that." Harry said nodding to Draco who nodded back with a smile.

Both girls shrugged and sat back down.

"Be right back." Draco said kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"If Neville comes near you, kick him…I'm sure I'll hear the yell." Draco winked.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that so she sat silent as Draco walked off with Harry.

Hermione sighed thankfully when they were gone.

"You obviously have never had a boyfriend before huh?" Ginny asked finding it odd that she was asking her best friend this.

Hermione gave an odd look between shock and thoughtful.

"Krum." She said.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Just a famous…nevermind." Hermione said.

Ginny was not taking this as an answer and leaned forward clearly wanting more details.

"I went to a dance with him." Hermione said obviously not going any further.

Ginny sighed disappointedly and shrugged.

The girls sat in silence for a few moments until a scream was heard across the lunch room.

Both girls turned to the girl screaming and saw Cho with ice cream running down the front of her shirt and the backs of Harry and Draco running out of the lunch room doors laughing.

"What did they do to her?" Hermione asked appalled.

Ginny was laughing.

"It's only Cho." Ginny said carelessly.

Hermione stared blankly at Ginny.

_"It's only Malfoy…" _A voice repeated in her head. It was Harry and Ron.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She was not about to feel sorry for Malfoy just because Cho was being picked on…it was different…Malfoy was…terrible! There was no way to describe how evil he was!

Hermione nodded reassuring herself.

"Yea…just Cho." Hermione said not feeling half as confident as she tried to be.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down.

"Draco just asked me to the dance!" Hermione squealed.

Just as she said this Ron and Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"To straighten him out of course. It's gotta be a trick." Ron said.

Hermione was fuming.

"Are you saying that just because MY BOYFRIEND asked ME out it MUST be A TRICK?!" Hermione asked shaking with anger.

Harry slowly sat back down.

"You don't understand Hermione, in this time Malfoy's a lot different…" Harry began.

"He's a guy…he can't be that more difficult to manipulate." Hermione said with a frown.

"He's a jerk Hermione. There is no way he would of asked you without a scheme being planned." Ron explained.

Hermione sighed.

"Listen, I don't care if I get hurt because my Draco is still waiting at home for me and I'm not going to waist my time here doing nothing anymore. I'm going to the ball with Draco and NEITHER of you are going to stop me. Nor are you going to talk to Draco other than your constant bickering with one another." Hermione explained slowly.

Ron and Harry nodded worriedly.

"Will you shut up already? It's not funny!" Draco seethed.

Blaise stared at Draco for a moment before bursting out laughing once more.

"I'm sorry really I am but you put yourself in that position my friend." Blaise said with a smile.

Draco growled.

"I wasn't thinking…" He trailed off.

"Obviously not if you asked the mudblood!" He yelled at himself.

"What the hell have I done?" Draco groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry so much. Just because she's muggle born doesn't mean anything now-a-days. Granger's hott." Blaise shrugged.

Draco gave him an incredulous look.

"You've got to be…" Draco began.

"Don't finish that sentence or I will be forced to look upon you as gay from now on." Blaise said backing up slightly as though Draco had a disease.

"Good point." Draco said and Blaise nodded moving back into his original position and grabbing some food.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Hermione and Ginny walked down the hallway to their lockers.

"Hey." Both girls turned to see Neville walking down the hallway towards them.

"Hi Neville." Ginny smiled politely.

"Hey." He said again as he reached them.

"So, Hermione, got a date for the dance?" He asked smoothly.

Hermione sighed slightly annoyed.

"There had to be a way out of this dance thing." She thought.

"Actually Neville…" Before she could finish Hermione felt an arm around her waist protectively.

"What's up Neville?" Draco asked with a glare.

"Nothin' I was just asking **_Hermione_** here a question." Neville said with an equally angry glare.

"Did you not learn from last time to stay away from my girl?" Draco asked angrily.

Neville snorted.

"She doesn't belong to you Malfoy." Neville began.

"Why don't we just deal with this after school?" Draco said boredly.

Neville nodded.

"Don't be late lover boy." Neville mocked.

Draco growled.

"Don't you sweat it." Draco said with a fake smile and with that Neville walked off.

"Oh Malfoy! Winner takes Hermione to the dance!" He called.

"What?!" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry babe, I'll pound him into the ground." Draco smirked.

"That's not the point Ma-Draco! I am NOT a prize to be won!" Hermione said angrily.

She wasn't sure which was worse, Malfoy calling her a mudblood or Draco fighting for her affection. Either way Hermione glared daggers at him.

"If you don't want me to fight, I won't." Draco said with a sad sigh.

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"I don't want you to fight…" She began.

"Aww babe, come on. I swear it'll only take a second. I've beat him so many times before…please?" Draco begged.

Hermione groaned.

"Fine, you want to fight him go ahead but change the 'prize' at least." Hermione said crossing her arms.

Draco grinned.

"Does that mean you'll go with me?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione gave him an odd look.

"We're together aren't we? Why would I go with anyone else?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged.

"You never know, you're so beautiful, what guy wouldn't want you for their own?" Draco asked while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione gulped and blushed slightly as she stared at him.

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to interrupt but you remember what Dumbledore said last time?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes became wide as she pushed away from Draco.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it! Oh my I'm so stupid!" Hermione grinned.

"What?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Professor Dumbledore! Where's his office! I must speak with him as soon as possible!" Hermione said with a grin.

Draco pointed down the hall.

"YES!" Hermione said happily as she kissed Draco on the cheek and ran down the hallway as fast as she could.

"You know she's acting really weird." Harry pointed out.

"She's not herself lately…" Ginny said sheepishly.

Guess I was in a writing mood…hope you liked the chapter oh and R&R! Thanks to all reviewers! I'll update when I can! Thanks!

**Chantel J**- Hahaha! Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review! Always good to hear from you!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- hilariously funny huh? Thanks! Hope you liked the update! Thanks!

**Spordelia Chase**- Hehehe I thought you'd like that! You're the first to comment on that…glad you found it funny because that was the most fun to write…lol. More embarrassment to come don't you worry! Lol. Thanks!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- I don't mind the long review at all!! I love it actually!! PLEASE DON'T TRY AND SHORTEN IT!!! Your compliments fill me with joy!! Thank you! Oh I know what that's like…my cousins used to come over ALL the time! I thought I'd go insane they never left me alone and I couldn't talk online b/c they'd watch what I wrote and ask questions!! It's horrible when I was talking to my boyfriend…I'm like "Hun, don't say anything my cousin's are here!" So that wasted a lot of time…anyway, thank you for your review! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- Glad you liked that whole Draco asking Hermione scene…I was hoping more people would! Hope you like this chapter too! Although I bet you do…lol I'm so full of myself…anyway, thank you so much!

**Roxxie-Hart**- Yay you like it!! WHOO! Thank you so much!! C-E-F-Y stands for Cold-Eyes-For-You which is my penname I guess…it's a long…stupid…story of how I came up with it but yea…that's it lol. Thanks for your review!!

**Tom-felton –luver1-2-2**- (I love your name!! Actually I love TOM! Lol)Well thank you!! Glad you took an interest to my fic! Hope you like the update! Keep reviewing! I'd love to hear from ya again!

**FairyPrincessofBurkinaFas**- Cool name…anyway, glad you like this!! Hope you keep reading and I'm glad I caught your interest! Thank you so much!

**Takeshiyo**- YAY! Someone else who appreciates humor! Thank you!! Please review again! It's short but sweet! Thank you so much!

Well, I think that's everyone! Hope I didn't miss anyone…my e-mail for some reason stopped sending me my reviews so I only got like the first five…luckily I checked the site before I posted this! Thanks to everyone! Glad you still like this! I'll update when I can…my four day weekend will mostly be spend sleeping!! Lol. Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	8. Muggle to Major PAIN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: It's freezing!!! WINTER IS UPON US!!! Ok, now for the real warning…characters are WAY OOC(out of character) Don't laugh…I didn't have a clue what that meant either…anyway, so don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you! Lol.

A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little longer…sorry for the slow update but I had three tests today and tons of homework this week! Thank goodness it's the weekend again…anyway, I bet you rather read the fic than listen to my apology. So I'll shut up now…R&R! Thanks!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to interrupt but you remember what Dumbledore said last time?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes became wide as she pushed away from Draco.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it! Oh my I'm so stupid!" Hermione grinned.

"What?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Professor Dumbledore! Where's his office! I must speak with him as soon as possible!" Hermione said with a grin.

Draco pointed down the hall.

"YES!" Hermione said happily as she kissed Draco on the cheek and ran down the hallway as fast as she could.

"You know she's acting really weird." Harry pointed out.

"She's not herself lately…" Ginny said sheepishly.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Hermione ran as fast as she could down the long corridor. She stopped to examine every door she passed to finally come across "Dumbledore" printed neatly on one of the windows.

Hermione grinned as she burst through the door.

"Professor Dumbledore will know what to do!" She thought to herself as she burst into the room.

After entering she realized this was NOT the brightest idea.

"Oh my…" Hermione trailed off as she averted her gaze to the door once more.

"That's quite alright Miss Granger…um…what may I help you with?" Hermione slowly turned back to her professor.

Professor McGonagall sat back in her seat as Professor Snape blushed and walked out of the room.

Hermione was still in shock at seeing her favorite teacher make-out with her least favorite teacher.

"Uh…I came to…er…see Dumbledore." Hermione said not able to look at Professor McGonagall.

"You can head on in." McGonagall said pointing to the door.

"Uh…thanks." Hermione said walking into the room slowly.

"Hello Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore smiled behind his half moon glasses.

Hermione smiled.

"Professor, I am having a slight problem." Hermione sat down in a chair and realized she couldn't just come out with her true story she'd sound insane!

Dumbledore smiled once more as he looked at one of his brightest students.

"Miss Granger, I know perfectly well what your situation is." He said.

"You do!? Oh thank god!" Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

Tears began to stream down her face.

"It's been such a nightmare here professor. Please, may I go home now?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked sympathetically at Hermione.

"It is not my place to say when you may come 'home'." Dumbledore said.

"What do I have to do? What's the point of my being here?" Hermione asked curiously as she wiped away the few tears shed.

"I don't know Miss Granger, but you sent yourself here somehow and there is nothing I can do at the moment. You're a smart witch, I'm confident you will think of something." Dumbledore said still smiling at her.

"But, how did you come here then?" Hermione asked.

"I was sent here to find you. I'm sorry that I don't have any news on how to get you out of this dimension but everyone here is working hard on bringing you back." Dumbledore explained.

"Try to stay strong and have fun. You'll be out of here in no time, I promise." Dumbledore said quietly.

Hermione nodded.

She had always trusted Dumbledore before and he had always come through for her.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione mumbled as she stood up and left the room.

Hermione wandered down the hallway in a daze.

"They might not be able to bring me home." She thought to herself.

"I guess I should make the best of this then." She said finally coming out of her trance and looking around at the students passing in the hallway.

"I might never see Hogwarts again." She thought with a sob.

"Babe? You alright?" Draco asked concerned.

"I could be stuck dating Draco forever." Hermione thought looking up into his caring eyes.

"At least he's nothing like Malfoy." Hermione thought before giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine." She answered.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Hermione walked merrily down the hallway humming lightly to herself. As she continued her humming, it turned into words to a song.

"It's hard to say, what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always, be with you but words can't say and I can't do enough to prove, it's all for you." Hermione sang out eventually getting louder as she danced down the hallway.

Students stopped to stare at her wondering if she was insane.

A few began to clap and then continued on their way whistling the tune to themselves.

The Hogwarts dance was tomorrow night and most students, at least the male population, were running around looking for dates.

"I'm so excited!" Hermione squealed with delight.

"Draco's gonna drop dead." Hermione grinned.

Ginny tried to hide her disgusted look as best she could.

"Uh…yea." Ginny said with a fake smile.

Hermione sat down on the common room couch and sighed.

"I can hardly wait." She said happily.

"I wonder how Hermione's doing…" Ginny began curiously.

At that very moment Harry and Ron ran into the common room.

"Quick! Come on!" Harry said hurriedly.

"What's up?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office right now. I guess it's about Hermione. Come on we have to go." Harry explained.

The girls nodded and they got up and left the common room to the Headmaster's office.

"So there's nothing you can do?" Ron asked sadly.

Dumbledore had explained to the four about Hermione's situation.

"She doesn't like it? Well I do admit it's nothing compared to here but jeez…she doesn't need to be rude about it." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"She's just upset." Dumbledore explained.

"I'm sorry but for now there is nothing I can do to assist Miss Granger." Dumbledore said sadly.

"There has to be a way to switch them back to their own time. No offence Hermione but if I have to go through one more shock like you dating Malfoy I'm going to burst." Ron said dramatically.

Hermione frowned.

"None taken I suppose." She mumbled.

"Come on." Harry had stood up and motioned for them to leave.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked standing up.

"The Library." Harry said sadly.

"If Hermione were here that's the first place we'd go to figure out how to save her. Come on Ron, we need to be Hermione until she comes back." Harry said solemnly.

"Don't we have enough Hermione's running around?" Ginny asked following them out of the office.

When no one answered Ginny sighed.

"Fine I'll be Ron!" Ginny called while running after them.

"Bloody hell."

Ron growled.

"Will you stop that? You're not me!" He cried out.

Ginny took in a sharp breath and held her breath so that her face would start to turn red from air loss. It almost made her look mad which made Harry laugh even harder.

"You're pretty good at that Ginny." Harry remarked.

Ginny grinned.

"Thanks mate." Ginny said still acting as though she were Ron.

Ron glared at his sister.

"That is NOT funny." Ron scowled while crossing his arms.

Everyone laughed.

BACK IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Everyone sat staring at the clock. _Tick…tick…tick…_It could make any child go insane. _Tick…tick…tick…_The room was silently waiting for 2:07. _Tick…tick…tick…_The teacher looked around knowing something was up. _Tick…tick…tick…_She saw their eyes gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Hermione sat looking at the clock dreading for when that one hand would reach the seven. _Tick…tick…tick…_She shut her eyes and before they opened, **_BRING!_**

Her eyes shot open and she stood up to follow the crowd to the football field in the back of the school.

Hermione soon found Ginny and Harry.

"I can't believe he's going to do this." Hermione said sadly.

It wasn't just the fight that was upsetting her but the fact that she might very well be stuck in this dimension forever.

"Did you hear? Draco's gonna fight Neville." Ronald had run up to the three.

"No shit." Harry said sarcastically.

"Yea, we're heading out to the football field now. Don't wanna miss when Draco pounds Neville into the ground." Ginny said excitedly.

"We better hurry. You know Draco, he's not exactly the most patient guy around." Harry said looking at his watch.

They all nodded and headed to the back of the school where a crowd had surrounded.

Draco stood calmly with his hands in his pockets while looking through the crowd. At first it would seem he was looking for his opponent but then Draco's eyes landed on a certain brown haired girl. He smiled lightly as he saw her frown.

"Thank god she cares. I don't know if I could do this again if she didn't." Draco thought to himself.

Neville made his way through the crowd until someone stopped him.

"Neville, you can run away." Cho stood before him with a worried expression.

"Don't worry babe I'll kick his…" Neville began proudly.

"Shut it." Cho said angrily.

"We all know who's going to win this fight and frankly my money's on blondie boy." Cho explained.

Neville frowned.

"Listen you can run." Cho whispered.

"No I can't, either I run and they call me a coward or I face Lover boy and he kicks my ass again." Neville explained in a sad tone.

Cho frowned but let him go.

Neville walked through the crowd and saw Draco with a smile looking off into the distance.

He seemed perfectly relaxed and as Neville followed his gaze he easily picked out the worried expression of Hermione Granger.

Neville sighed.

It was obvious who her heart belonged too but for some reason that wasn't enough for him. She was once his until Draco came along.

Contrary to popular belief Neville never cheated on her. Or at least nothing that he'd consider cheating. She was the love of his life and all she wanted was _him_.

Neville finally realized why he had gotten into all of these fights with Draco before.

It was always over her.

Whether he could face facts or not.

Even if he did manage to beat Draco, which was very doubtful, he would still have Hermione.

Neville shook his head to clear the saddening thoughts.

"Let's go Malfoy." Neville sneered.

Draco turned to him calmly and smirked.

Hermione who was staring at Draco could of sworn that she was seeing the Draco from her time.

Draco nodded and walked up to Neville without a word.

Just that smirk was enough to show his confidence.

Neville wished he had never met Hermione Granger as the first punch flew.

Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to all reviewers!! Don't forget to R&R for this chapter and I'll update when I can! Thanks!

**Chantel J**- Haha, that's quite alright…I wish I was hyper but I'm tired from all those tests I took today!! My brain is fried…Thanks for your review!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- I love your reviews! You like my humor and it makes me happy! Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Spordelia Chase**- Hahaha! Sorry you won't know who wins until next chapter…I agree…I like Neville in the Harry Potter books…he's so sweet, I almost feel bad for making him evil but I needed an evil character…glad you like it!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Hahah, I do insist! Lol. I love long reviews…gives me more to talk about lol. Glad someone appreciates my Player guy Neville…he's the man! Lol j/p. I don't know the situation but I'd say give him another chance…lol. Nothing's ever pointless…except maybe this chapter! Lol I'm just so happy you're reading this…you brighten my day! Love hearing from you. You're so polite! Thanks! Lol. You make me laugh so thanks again! Lol. Ttyl! Keep the reviews (long) comin! Thanks! Lol.

**Alenor**- Hahaha! Thanks! Yea, I think my self-centeredness is just an act though…I think…lol. Anyway, gotta love Neville!! I think he's pretty cute in the movies later and he's thinned out a lot so…yea…lol Anyway, thanks for your review! Ttyl!

**Roxxie-Hart**- Who are you rooting for? Neville or Draco? Just curious…guess you're gonna have to wait for next chapter to find out who wins…hope you don't mind…lol. Thanks for the review! I'll update as soon as I can! Lol.

**Takeshiyo**- Glad you like it! I try my best to be original with my ideas and I think this is probably original enough…anyway, thanks for your review! I love hearing from you! Glad you like my fic!!

**Brie**- It rox? Thanks!! Whoo! Glad you like it! Thanks so much for your review!! You made my day!!

**kk**- Well, I tried to hurry…lol. Hope you like it although if you've read this far then I guess you do…thanks!

**Dumdumditz23**- Well, um…sorry for the delay…Thanks for your review though!

**Simply obsessed**- Really? Your faves? Cool! Glad you like 'em! Yea, sorry about the slow updates especially with my other two hp fics…thanks for your review though! I appreciate it a lot.

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Glad you like it! I'll update when I can! Sorry for the slow updates…thanks for your review!!

Thanks for all of the reviews!! Look at 'em all!! WHOO! Anyway, sorry for the REALLY slow updates…I swear time flys by for me and it seems like only a day before I update again but apparently by you guys and my calendar that is not the case…I'll work on that but don't expect too much…could be worse…instead of updating once a week (I think that's when I update right?) it could be once a month! Alright, now that I've explained my excuses…lol ttyl! Thanks to everyone! I love hearing from you!

C-E-F-Y


	9. Standing still

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: It's freezing!!! WINTER IS UPON US!!! Ok, now for the real warning…characters are WAY OOC(out of character) Don't laugh…I didn't have a clue what that meant either…anyway, so don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you! Lol.

A/N: HAHAHA! I'm not that mean to leave you hanging there for more than a few hours…ok maybe I am but I decided to be nice for once and make a short update tonight. Hope you like it! Thanks for my reviews!! I'd thank you all individually but I'll wait until the end like I always do! ENJOY!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"Let's go Malfoy." Neville sneered.

Draco turned to him calmly and smirked.

Hermione who was staring at Draco could of sworn that she was seeing the Draco from her time.

Draco nodded and walked up to Neville without a word.

Just that smirk was enough to show his confidence.

Neville wished he had never met Hermione Granger as the first punch flew.

**Now on WTF!?…**

Hermione would of turned her head away but her eyes were glued to the fight before her.

"Damn it why doesn't anyone stop them?" Hermione finally pulled her eyes away to look around at the crowd.

Just then she realized that as she was watching the crowd she couldn't hear them. No yells or anything. Their mouths were moving but no sound was there. It was as if everything was in slow motion.

A few people turned to her with glares as if they expected her to stop this. No, not expect her to…they just thought she should.

"How many times had this happened?" She thought to herself as her eyes locked back onto the boys.

Suddenly, it was as though time had rewound itself and things were moving at a normal pace.

Draco took one step forward and swung his fist directly into Neville's jaw.

As Hermione watched she saw Neville being caught off guard.

He was looking straight at her.

Draco seeing Neville take a step back smirked.

Neville put a hand to his split lip that was now bleeding.

"I'm getting at least one punch in." Neville thought to himself as he gritted his teeth and charged blindly at Draco.

Draco seeing this coming as he seemed to be the calm one of the two stepped aside and the fight began as Neville wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and Draco gritted his teeth as he pounded on Neville's back.

Neville backed up but not before Draco punched him in the gut.

Neville grabbed his stomach and yelled as he swung at Draco who was too busy smirking to see the fist coming to his face until it smashed into his left eye.

Draco stumbled backwards.

Neville didn't miss the opportunity and charged once again at Draco throwing him off guard and to the ground.

Hermione stared at them in shock as she slowly moved to the front of the group.

She didn't have to be a genius to figure out what this was really about.

As much as she pleaded with Draco to drop the fight or at least change the 'prize' she realized it was out of her hands.

"Maybe that's why this hasn't been the first time." Hermione thought to herself as she continued to watch the onslaught.

Draco and Neville rolled on the ground smacking one another whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"When does this end?" Hermione asked Ginny who was cheering beside her.

Hermione didn't even realize she had said it until Ginny replied.

"Either from a knockout or until someone breaks them up. Usually it's Dumbledore." Ginny shrugged.

Hermione stared at them obviously not happy.

Draco was under Neville as Neville punched him in the face more times than any observer could count.

Draco reached up and wrapped his strong hands around Neville's neck until Neville stopped his punching tactics and grabbed Draco's hands to get him off.

Draco gritted his teeth as he squeezed harder and harder.

Neville's eyes began to roll into the back of his head when Hermione couldn't stand it any longer.

"DRACO STOP!" She cried out with worry at the sight before her.

As Neville fell to the side unconscious Draco laid back on the tar to catch his breath.

It was official to anyone who saw them.

Draco had one the fight.

Crowds of people rushed to the champion and Hermione stared at Neville who was still unconscious on the ground.

She quickly walked up to him and bent down taking his pulse.

He was still alive and she was sure he'd be fine.

She looked around and noticed that everyone was cheering for Draco who by now was up and looked absolutely horrible with a blood stained face and a black eye.

Hermione did the first thing that came to mind.

She left and as Draco looked around for the one face that was always on his mind. The one person to make him feel as though everything was worth it.

For once, instead of seeing her smiling, cheering face he saw the back of Hermione and he'd never been so ashamed in his entire life as he was watching her walk away.

Well whatcha think? Happy with how it ended? Of course I had to make Draco win since he ALWAYS won…but then…he didn't get the girl…poor Draco…Anyway, thanks to all reviewers!!

**Spordelia Chase**- I hope you mean that in a good way because I did this for you! Lol hahha j/p thanks for the review! I love hearing from you!! You're right to the point and I like that! Thanks!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- First thought that came to my mind was…WOW! Talk about a long review…I LOVE IT!! Glad you and your boy are good. That's cute…I love when guys apologize…it's so cute when they stumble over words…awww…anyway, lol. Thanks for your review…you know I love hearing from you oh and of course you're very welcome. **smiles sweetly** That sucks you'll be grounded…I know what you mean though about grades…I'm having so much trouble in math and English…who would of thought…lol. It's the vocab I swear!! Not to mention personal shit like ex-friends and ex-boyfriends…a lot of ex's…oh well…your review made me smile as it always does and I couldn't help but think you spend all this time to write to me and you deserve to get just as long of a reply. You're always one of the first people to review my stories…so thanks again…lol. Glad you didn't find the chapter pointless…I was going to leave it at last chapter but then I got some reviews that said I was mean…I don't think they meant it in a bad way so I decided to be nice…lol. Besides…this gave me a BRILLIANT plan! So this is well on it's way to being the best fic I have EVER WRITTEN!! Go me! Lol. That's pretty funny about your friend and the pledge of allegiance…I bet it was even more funny in person and I wish more people in my school would do something that crazy…the best I've seen is…well I can't even think of anything right now…my school's kinda boring. Lol. Sad isn't it…Well sorry this isn't quite as long as what you sent me but it's pretty late and I just got home from seeing Shark Tale…you wouldn't believe how many kids were in the theatre…I felt kinda stupid but oh well it was good! I saw one of my friend's so it was alright. Hey, I'll ttyl! Glad you liked it!

**Roxxie-Hart**- Don't cry!! Unless I write something sad…not that Draco's GORGEOUS face being smashed in isn't something to cry about but still…lol. I hope you see this update before bed so you at least know who wins…I feel bad now…sort of…lol j/p I know you'll love me for my quick update even if it was short…haha. Anyway, ttyl! Thank you so much for reviewing so quick!! I'm impressed! Thank you!!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- I take it you like it! I appreciate how quick you reviewed! You were the first so thanks!! You're right to the point…short and sweet so thanks! Keep 'em coming!! Love hearing from you! Ttyl!

Thank you four for convincing me to update once again tonight…hope you liked the fight…Ttyl! And I still want reviews PLEASE!! R&R!! Thanks!!

C-E-F-Y


	10. Cut to the chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: It's freezing!!! WINTER IS UPON US!!! Ok, now for the real warning…characters are WAY OOC(out of character) Don't laugh…I didn't have a clue what that meant either…anyway, so don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you! Lol.

A/N: Well, suddenly I'm a very nice person lol…so I thought I'd try to keep that image by updating this morning! Sorry it's not very long or interesting…this chapter is kinda pointless…a long (long for me anyway) and pointless chapter…sorry!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

Crowds of people rushed to the champion and Hermione stared at Neville who was still unconscious on the ground.

She quickly walked up to him and bent down taking his pulse.

He was still alive and she was sure he'd be fine.

She looked around and noticed that everyone was cheering for Draco who by now was up and looked absolutely horrible with a blood stained face and a black eye.

Hermione did the first thing that came to mind.

She left and as Draco looked around for the one face that was always on his mind. The one person to make him feel as though everything was worth it.

For once, instead of seeing her smiling, cheering face he saw the back of Hermione and he'd never been so ashamed in his entire life as he was watching her walk away.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Hermione couldn't stay there. She couldn't congratulate him on beating someone up.

It was wrong.

Somehow it reminded her of Harry and Ron throwing curses at Draco whenever they got the chance. It was pretty much the same thing except now in this dimension obviously no one had a wand so they had to go at it the old muggle way.

"But they are muggles." A tiny voice inside Hermione's head insisted.

Hermione shook her head. It didn't matter anymore.

The fight was over and Draco won.

Hermione reached her brother's car and stopped.

It was near the end of the week and she had looked at a schedule that morning on the refrigerator.

Tarence who she was guessing was her older brother, was taking her home.

Hermione waited and within a few minutes Tarence came from the direction of the fight.

"What are you doing back so soon squirt?" Tarence asked confusedly.

"Can we please just go?" Hermione asked as her brother unlocked the car and she got in.

Tarence nodded and started the car.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Hermione yawned as she woke up the next morning.

She turned to the other girls in the dormitory and saw their beds were empty.

Hermione then realized that today was the day of the ball.

She quickly got up out of bed and went to get dressed.

Running down to the common room she stopped as she saw Ginny, Ron and Harry looking through books on how to get their Hermione back.

Hermione ignored the looks of shock as she took away the books and threw them in front of the portrait hole for no doubt someone to trip on.

"C'mon, it's time for fun. If I know anything about Hermione that it's she must have wanted you guys to have fun." Hermione said with a smile.

"Actually, she just wanted us to study." Ron said.

Hermione frowned.

"Well, today is the day for fun then you can go back to looking for a way to switch us back. Everyone's homework is done correct?" Hermione asked looking at the three.

They nodded slowly.

"Dumbledore told us to finish before we began our search for Hermione." Harry added.

Hermione nodded.

"Good, now it's about ten o'clock now and the ball starts at 8 so we have almost the whole day to relax and goof off on our weekend and then go to the ball and have a great time!" Hermione squealed in excitement.

Without another word she grabbed the hands of her three friends and dragged them out of the portrait hole to breakfast.

"But breakfast is over." Ginny explained.

Hermione frowned.

"Well, I need to set up the Great Hall for the dance so you guys can help me with that and the sooner we get done the sooner we can be off to the Quidditch field, I've always wanted to ride a broom." Before anyone could reply with a nervous retort Hermione had disappeared through the Great Hall doors.

"Why do we need to set up now? With a wand it will only take about three minutes." Ginny asked.

Hermione frowned.

"But things look so much better when you do them by hand." She said.

"Besides, no one will see my magnificent talent if I just used a wand." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Not to mention you can't use one." Ron added.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Yes, right." She said nonchalantly.

Before long the Great Hall was decorated.

Luckily it was such a nice Saturday afternoon that Dumbledore suggested lunch outside so as to continue the set up of the Hall.

Hermione worked through lunch and most of the afternoon until she found everything to be perfect.

The hall looked simply lovely and was decorated in a lot of deep purple and light blue streamers.

"It's gorgeous." Hermione thought to herself with a smile.

"Now can we play Quidditch?" Ron asked boredly.

He couldn't wait to see Hermione riding on a broom.

She seemed like the type to panic and run herself into the ground.

"Yep!" Hermione said with a grin.

"Lead the way Ronald." She said pointing to the door.

Ron had gotten used to the name but still kept telling Hermione to call him Ron.

"Does it really matter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ron answered angrily.

Hermione shrugged as they reached the Quidditch field.

Someone was already there on the field as they arrived.

Malfoy was flying above them circling the ring smoothly.

"Aww great, ferret face is here." Ron growled.

Hermione practically had stars in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Without another word she grabbed Ron's broomstick and took off into the air swerving slightly.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked amazed.

Harry shrugged.

As Hermione reached Draco she smiled.

"What are you doing here Granger? You can't fly." Draco pointed out with disgust.

"Ronald and Harry are teaching me." Hermione said boredly.

Draco looked down to indeed see Potter and the two Weasley's.

Draco's mind immediately began to come up with a way to embarrass Hermione.

"You must be excited about the dance." Hermione said with a smile.

"Why would I be? Don't flatter yourself by saying because I'm going with you. As soon as we get there you can spend all of your time with Potter and Weasley and I…" Draco stopped.

"Anyway, I don't want you near me got it Granger?" Malfoy asked coolly.

Hermione glared at him.

"Alright, I don't know what the attitude problem is all about but you better listen and listen good, you asked me to the dance so don't give me this bull shit about you not wanting me around. Oh, and I have heard all the stories about how you weren't thinking when you asked but it's time for you to face facts Draco that you just might have feelings for me. As for the dance I will be spending my time with you whether you like it or not. I am your date and that's that." She finished.

Draco glared at her.

"You don't tell me what to do Granger and if I didn't know any better I'd say you got the hotts for me not the other way around." Draco finished with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And here I had heard that you were one of the smartest students in this school and yet you can't figure out if a girl has a crush on you or not? Sad really." She said with a smirk.

Draco stared at her in shock.

He never expected her to admit it.

"What? Still need me to spell it out?" Hermione was having a field day in her head watching him mess around with his own emotions.

"I love you Draco Malfoy and obviously by the look on your face you feel the same way so let's cut all this bullshit and I'll see you at the dance lover boy." Hermione smiled with a wink.

Draco still didn't have a clue what just happened as she flew down to the ground.

"Oh, pick me up at Griffindor Tower at seven thirty. Don't be late either." With that Hermione landed and left the field followed closely by Harry, Ron and Ginny who were talking animatedly about what the hell just happened.

That night as Draco was getting ready he sighed.

All day he couldn't get what Granger was saying out of his head.

"She's just messing with you." He told himself.

"Don't let a stupid low life mudblood get to you." He thought sternly.

He sighed as he fixed his tie for the tenth time at least that night.

Blaise sat in a chair near the mirror Draco was looking at and smirked.

"You've never even taken that much time on your tie for Pansy. What's up?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, just a lot's on my mind." Draco replied coldly.

"Yea right, more like stupid know-it-all Granger is on your mind." Draco thought to himself.

"Aww screw it." Draco said as he removed the tie and threw it to the ground.

"Let's go." Draco said sharply leaving the room.

Harry had asked Cho to the dance much to the distaste of Hermione.

Ron had asked Lavendar and Ginny was asked by Seamus.

The three couples had left Hermione as they had promised not to make fun of Draco for the majority of the night and decided it would be best if they weren't around him at all.

So Harry and Cho left for the Great Hall and soon after Seamus and Ginny left followed shortly by Ron and Lavendar who were keeping a close eye on Ginny. Hermione shook her head as she was taken out of her thoughts by an approaching person.

Draco walked down the corridor wearing a black button up shirt with the top buttons undone and a pair of black dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up half way and his hair as usual was falling into his gorgeous gray eyes. He wore a scowl that would scare any young child away.

As he approached the portrait followed by Blaise and his date he told Blaise to go and after a wink and a laugh Blaise went back the way he had come to go to the Great Hall.

Draco turned to the portrait and then realized that Hermione was standing right there.

It was the second time his jaw would have dropped to the floor at seeing her if he didn't catch himself.

Hermione stood in a long red dress. It was a strapless tight fitting dress that showed off all of her curves. The dress just barely touched the floor and by her extra two inches of height Draco could tell she was wearing heals. She wore a diamond necklace with small studs for earrings and just enough makeup to bring out her gorgeous brown eyes. Her hair was up in curls with a few bangs in her face.

"Ready?" Draco asked after clearing his throat.

Hermione smirked.

"We are alone, you can give me a compliment you know." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but Hermione sighed.

"Well, I think you look very handsome." She said and Draco couldn't help the slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"You look nice." He said looking away.

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She said as he led her to the Great Hall.

Ok, so it's not one of my best works but what can I say…sometimes I have my moments. I tried to make it a bit longer but I just can't write long chapters for some reason…so you'll have to bare with me. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers!!

**Spordelia Chase**- Glad you liked my attempt at drama lol. Oo good I was hoping to make it surprising who won!! Thank you for your lovely reviews!! I agree…poor Draco. Oh well he'll get over it eventually! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Wooo an even longer review! Your welcome ten times over and I agree these replies get easier and easier. You're just so easy to talk to! And I like the compliments lol. I'm sweet! Aww you're sweet too! Aww a hug and a kiss from you b/f? That's cute. Couples are just so sweet. I thought I was going to fail history this year but I passed with an A! my mouth was hanging wide open and my friend asked "Is it that bad?" and I grinned of course and practically jumped out of my seat I was so happy. I'm not so strong in math…actually I suck at it. Lol. And science I couldn't wait to get rid of…no offence. Hope you have better luck than I do lol. Oh that really sucks about your ex-bff in your class as your partner!! Omg I'd die! One of my ex-bff wasn't in any of my classes and the other friend switched out of my Spanish class just because I was in there. So the only time I see them is in homeroom in the morning for about 20 minutes…20 minutes of hell I call it but that's just my opinion…You're just so nice! How do you do it! Lol. I swear I should just read your review last every time b/c it puts a smile on my face. I got a really mean review and of course it had to be the last one I read so now I'm kinda sad. Oh well, I'll try not to turn into a major bitch for that reviewer…lol. It's like flamers…do they have nothing better to do than ruin your day? Anyway, sounds like you get a lot of fights at your school. My school is pretty much…well they try to be like inner city schools with all the fights and shit but it's pretty well laid back. I've only been in one fight and it was in elementary school so you can imagine how exciting that was…lol. I definitely recommend Shark Tale…it may be a kids movie but it's pretty funny…not as good as Finding Nemo granted but it's pretty good. It's kinda romancy…which I was surprised but anyway, I think you'll have fun seeing it. Well, now that all my nonsense is out there I might as well thank you for your review! Lol. Thank you! I'll try to update when I can…it's a weekend so I have more time luckily…I should work on my other fics but Idk…I'm kinda hungry…lol ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- Yay you like it!! WHOO! You're really excited aren't you? That's good! Thank you for reading and I cant' wait to hear from you again! Hope you like the update!

**Takeshiyo**- Yea I feel bad for all the stuff Hermione's put through and yet Harry and Ron don't seem to really miss her…it's sad really…I'll have to work on that. Hahha I completely agree…Draco shouldn't be fighting for her because that doesn't prove anything…which I think he's learning but yea it wouldn't be half as exciting without a good brawl…lol. Thank you for your review! Hope to hear from you soon!

**Dumdumditz23**- You know, I really like your reviews for some reason…I think the way they're written makes me think of a person running by and yelling out something random…I'll try to make the chapters longer but as I said I really hate to write a lot b/c I get bored and the chapters get even more pointless then they already are…but I'll try. Thank you for your review! I love hearing from you!

**Sad-soulz**- Yay! A new reviewer! Thank you for reading this! I'm glad you started too! Hope you continue too! Anyway, glad you find this different! That's what I work for is to have a different idea than what's mostly out there now. Gives people variety. You're so polite!! "More magic?" That's great! Thank you! I tried to make this chapter mostly magic b/c I've spent like 3 chapters on just the muggle world so I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your review! Hope to hear from you again!

**Honey-gurl808**- Great chap! Glad you like it! Thanks for reading my fic! I really appreciate it! Oh and glad you like the ending also. Thanks for your review! Hope you liked the update! Hope to hear from you again!

**There goes my gun**- I would rather just thank you for your review instead of having to read it over just to respond but oh well…I thank you for your criticism. Sorry that you don't like…well, anything but if you read to Ch 9 before sending a review I think I'm alright. As for my writing style…if we all changed how we wrote something don't you think everything would get kinda boring? So there's nothing I can do about all that…as for using VERY large words I don't even know half the stuff you were saying without a dictionary…and really who wants to read a story where every 5 minutes you're looking up a meaning. Not me…I appreciate your interest in "helping" me but there is no way I'm going through all the trouble of finding someone to proof-read and change how I set up my stories and grammar? Too much work for a tiny story on …If I was writing a novel maybe it would be worth it but for now I don't think so. And the dialogue may not be satisfactory but for my "young" age it's perfectly fine. Oh and for the brit-picking? Should I just add in a few "bloody hell" s and call it good? Or do you think that no one would say those things?

**A/N**: Well, thanks to most reviewers! Out of the 89 reviews so far I've only come across one bad one so glad you like it and for the picky people sorry but you can always stop reading!! Save me some time to get updates out if I didn't spend 20 minutes on writing back to your cruel, rude remarks…anyway, sorry I'm not in the best of moods but there's nothing I can do about it now…ttyl! R&R and thanks so much for reading!

C-E-F-Y


	11. Only after the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: It's freezing!!! WINTER IS UPON US!!! Ok, now for the real warning…characters are WAY OOC(out of character) Don't laugh…I didn't have a clue what that meant either…anyway, so don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you! Lol.

A/N: Here's the update! I'm on a roll…until tomorrow when I go to school and get tons and tons of homework..might be another week before I can update again…I'll try my best though! Thanks!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"Ready?" Draco asked after clearing his throat.

Hermione smirked.

"We are alone, you can give me a compliment you know." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but Hermione sighed.

"Well, I think you look very handsome." She said and Draco couldn't help the slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"You look nice." He said looking away.

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She said as he led her to the Great Hall.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

When Tarence stopped the car Hermione quickly got out and ran inside.

She sprinted up to her bedroom and shut the door.

"HERMIONE!" Her mother called.

Hermione opened the door as her mother continued.

"Draco's on the phone for you!" Hermione bit her lip.

"What am I going to do?" She panicked.

Hermione ran around her room looking for something to do before going to her phone and taking in a deep breath. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked calmly.

"Hey Hermione…I didn't see you after the fight…" Draco trailed off.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Listen I'm really busy so I have to go." Hermione said about to hang up the phone.

"Wait! Herm-ione…" Draco was cut off as she hung up.

He hung up the phone with a sigh.

"I don't understand. She ALWAYS loved when I fought for her." Draco said worriedly.

"She's been acting really weird man." Draco turned to Harry who was sitting in a chair near where his friend was sitting on the bed.

"What do I do? Why is she so mad? This doesn't make any sense!" Draco said somewhat irritated as he fell back on his bed and put his hands on his face.

"Hold on, I'll call Ginny and find out what's up." Harry said calmly taking the phone.

Draco sat up and nodded as Harry dialed his girlfriend's number.

"Hi, Can I speak to Ginny?" Harry asked.

"This is her." Ginny replied from the end of the line.

"Hey gorgeous." Harry smiled.

"Hey handsome." Ginny giggled.

"What's up?" Ginny asked as she was laying on her bed staring up at her ceiling.

"Listen, Gin, I'm at Draco's and he just got off the phone with Hermione." Harry began to explain.

"Oh did he?" Ginny asked somewhat nervously.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco leaned forward awaiting information.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Ginny answered quickly.

"Ginny…" Harry began.

"Harry I can't tell you. I don't even really know ok? I'm sorry." With that Ginny hung up her phone and quickly dialed Hermione's number.

"HERMIONE! It's GINNY!" Her mother called.

Hermione quickly picked up the phone.

"Hey." Hermione said after picking up the phone.

"Hey, I just got a call from Harry and he's at Draco's and he wants to know what's up with you. What do I tell them when they call back?" Ginny asked.

"How do you know they'll call back?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"They always call back." Ginny said.

"It's just how they are." She continued.

Just then a beep went off and Ginny sighed.

"It's them." Ginny said.

"Be right back." Ginny said while switching calls.

"Hello?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, don't hang up on me. I just want to know what's going on. Draco's a wreck." Harry said slightly irritated.

"What? I am…" Draco began.

Harry glared at him.

"Right…um yea…" Draco said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Just a second Harry someone else is on the other line." Ginny said switching back to Hermione.

"Oh my god that was close. Hermione what do I say?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny…" Harry began.

"Oh shit!" Ginny said and switched phone lines.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I just screwed up big time." Ginny said slapping her forehead.

Ginny explained what just happened and Hermione sighed.

"It's alright, I don't know what to tell them. They can't know that I'm from a different dimension! I'd sound crazy! God I wish Lavendar and Parvati were here. They know all about all this boy junk." Hermione sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"You really are different." Ginny mumbled.

"Think you should just start acting like our Hermione? Wait, how long are you stuck here?" Ginny asked.

"Possibly forever." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh…" Ginny said shocked.

"Yea I know." Hermione mumbled.

"It's ok. Let's see what are our choices…think about that and I'll get back to you the guys have been on hold too long." Ginny said switching back to them.

"Sorry Harry." Ginny said politely.

"Ginny, either get over here and explain what's going on or…I'm not talking to you." Harry said seriously as he hung up.

"You're in deep shit man." Draco said shocked.

"I know." Harry said sadly.

"Whatever you do, don't pick up that phone." Harry said nervously.

"So, you want her to come over and slap you instead of yelling at you on the phone?" Draco asked.

Harry gulped.

"I didn't really think about that." Harry confessed.

"That little weasel hung up on me!" Ginny yelled.

"That's good." Hermione said.

"Gives us more time." Hermione said.

"Actually, Harry told me to go to Draco's and we'd talk about it. What do I do? I can't call back he won't answer." Ginny said angrily.

"Go over there and call me. We'll think of something. Just don't say a thing yet until you talk to me." Hermione explained.

"Why don't you come over?" Ginny asked.

"Because they told you to go." Hermione explained.

Ginny nodded.

"Alright, call you in a bit." Ginny said as she hung up.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Draco walked Hermione into the Great Hall and they looked around.

"Wow." Draco said looking at all of the decorations.

"Thanks." Hermione said proudly.

Draco looked at her and smiled lightly.

"You want to dance Granger?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione grinned.

"Of course." She said and they walked to the dance floor.

Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and he put his hands on her waist suddenly nervous.

Hermione smiled lightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Draco gulped and looked away from her. Draco looked over to the side and saw Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavendar all staring at them with their mouths wide open. Draco blushed and looked away from them.

"You seem nervous." Hermione pointed out calmly.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger." Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

Hermione smiled as she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

Draco stared at her waiting for her to slap him or insult him. When she did neither he gulped.

Hermione continued to smile as she looked at him.

"You know, you're easy to stand when you're mouth is shut." She said with a smile.

Draco looked at her incredulously.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm here to help you out." Hermione explained.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Help me? With what?" Draco asked curiously.

"Just don't talk." Hermione smiled.

Draco stared at her trying to figure her out.

"Don't tell me what to do Grang…" Draco began getting slightly irritated at how she was treating him.

"For once can't you look at me as though I'm a human being worthy of your attention?" Hermione asked seriously.

Draco tilted his head slightly and after a few moments his eyes softened slightly and his expression changed to warm and caring.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you Draco and I know you've always felt the same about me. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Why do you keep putting these ridiculous ideas of loving you in my head? And when did you start to ask such forward questions?" Draco asked.

"Listen to yourself, why do I keep putting these ideas of love in your head? Because I know you love me. My proof is right here. You obviously have been paying close attention to me over the years for you to know how I act so again, why didn't you ever tell me?" Hermione asked again.

Draco stared at her amazed.

"Why are you still hiding the truth? I've already confessed that I love you and you can see it in my eyes so what's to hide? You came here with me everyone knows something's going on. What are you afraid of?" Hermione asked.

Draco stared at her and then let her go and left the Great Hall.

Hermione frowned as she watched him leave.

Ok, so it's not one of my best works but what can I say…sometimes I have my moments. I tried to make it a bit longer but I just can't write long chapters for some reason…so you'll have to bare with me. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers!!

**Spordelia Chase**- hahhaa oo la la that's great…lol. I agree she's kind of…different…a bit of a snob in my opinion but she's supposed to be sort of opposite to our fav. Hermione lol. Thanks for your review!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Hahah! You're right, they get longer and longer…but that's ok! I love writing to you! You're the smartest girl? I should of seen that coming lol. I'm not…not even close…lol. I'm average I guess…and falling…My homeroom teaches like 3 different classes…like interior design, fashion design and economic foundations I think. She might teach more Idk I don't have any classes with her yet. Aww, don't listen to those mean people! You know what I hate is when people tell you to update and then they say it could have been better…I just wish I didn't care what people said but it's so discouraging…I got a few more bad reviews this morning. Oh well. HAHahA Glad you're sticking around…without you I'd give up too! Or I'd just be bitchy to every single reviewer..which isn't nice even for the people that are trying to help. I just think if I wanted to be a great author this would be the last place I would go to post up my stories. I'd probably write original characters too instead of original plots so it just makes no sense how serious people are on this site. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing…idk what I'm saying lol. That really sucks that you're sick and that too! I hate that! I'm just sick and it's bad enough…I've been really miserable lately too…not just from reviews (although that doesn't help…some do..lol but not the mean ones) but from life in general…things suck. Thank you so much…you are really the nicest person. Yea I do well in writing in school but for fics it's kinda like my time to slack off lol. Idk it's weird. Don't worry I promise not to change anything…It's not me. So I'm keepin' stuff the same! Makes things easy! It's like I have a routine now lol. You definitely are good at making me smile! I was laughing when I was done reading your review…I probably would of cried from happiness if I haven't been in a non-crying mood for the past like 3 months. I used to cry all the time but for some reason I haven't cried once in like 3 months and this is like the worst time of my life so I was quite surprised…anyway…Sod off! HAHAHAH! I should of said that! Lol. That's brilliant! Lol. Thank you again! I don't mind your opinions at all because frankly I'd love to say that to people! I feel like "No, they don't deserve it" then I read their review over and they were really mean and then I get angry again…so thank you! I appreciate your long reviews! Lol. Ttyl…sorry this isn't half as long as your review was but I want to post this lol. You understand! Thank you! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- Thank you! You are so nice! I love your reviews! Thank you! I hope to hear from you again…hope you like this chapter! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- I love your reviews! I love how you like speak your mind it's great because it shows that you understand what's going on!! Thank you so much!! You'll see what I have in store for dear Draco (wizard) and Hermione (wizard)! Ttyl! Thank you!

**Honey-gurl808**- hahaa you'll have to keep reading to find out! Glad you like it and find it interesting! Thank you so much for your reviews! You're really nice thank you!!

**g**- glad you like it! Adore it even!! WHOO! Thank you so much for your review! Keep reading! Thank you!! You'll see what I have planned for Draco/Hermione…both of them lol.

**Kiyo**- Excellent?! YOU LIKE IT!! WHOOO! Thank you! I'm happy you find it to be original! Hope you continue to read!! Thank you!! Yea, I think I explained it but truthfully I don't remember…well the important thing is she can't go back with Dumbledore lol. Thank you for your review!

**KayTay**- Glad you like it! Thanks for your review!! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks!

**ShimmeringEvil**- You loved it! That's good thank you! Glad you thought it was cute! Hope you review again thanks!

**Dershana**- I loved your reviews! When you copied what parts you liked was awesome because I forgot all about those and your comments made them twice as funny. Thank you so much! Glad you like it and started reading this fic!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- I hope you keep checking b/c I love to hear from you! Thanks for your review! Glad you like it!

**A Story Of The Year**- Hey Kristin! I still can't believe you read my story with a migrane! Thank you! I definitely feel loved! You're so nice and you're a cool chick too lol. I'll talk to you later!

**Lain-Iris**- Hahha glad you liked it but you'll have to keep reading to find out where I'm taking this! Lol. Thanks for yoru review! Ttyl!

**Roxxie-Hart**- Hope you weren't too excited about the ball because Draco just left it!! Don't worry it's not over yet…wink wink lol. Thanks for your review! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Yay! Thank you for your review! Glad you love it! Hope you liked the update thanks!

**TRuE2U**- Hahaha that's quite alright as long as you're reviewing now! I like people to review so that I can thank them for reading! So now I get to thank you! THANK YOU! Lol. Yep, you were the first to review ch. 10…you should try to be the first to review ch 11 too…whistles innocently lol. I'd love to hear from you again! Thanks!

WHOO that's everyone! I'd like you all to take a moment to thank my brother! If he would of showed up at my house today like he said he would then I would be hanging out with him instead of spending my day alone waiting for him and writing on my computer! Thank you! Now R&R and thank me for the wonderful job I did on this chapter! Lol j/p! Thanks to everyone though!!

C-E-F-Y


	12. Mixed emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: It's freezing!!! WINTER IS UPON US!!! Ok, now for the real warning…characters are WAY OOC(out of character) Don't laugh…I didn't have a clue what that meant either…anyway, so don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you! Lol.

A/N: Yay! Another somewhat quick update! I'm lucky I got to post this one tonight b/c I had TONS of homework and my parents wouldn't leave me alone…but luckily it's up so I'm hoping for all good reviews for what I went through tonight to post this! I was going to cut to the ending but then decided against it since you guys seem to like this fic so much…I'm not sure where I'm taking it anymore but I have a pretty good idea so tell me what you think! Thanks to all reviewers! Here ya go!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"Why do you keep putting these ridiculous ideas of loving you in my head? And when did you start to ask such forward questions?" Draco asked.

"Listen to yourself, why do I keep putting these ideas of love in your head? Because I know you love me. My proof is right here. You obviously have been paying close attention to me over the years for you to know how I act so again, why didn't you ever tell me?" Hermione asked again.

Draco stared at her amazed.

"Why are you still hiding the truth? I've already confessed that I love you and you can see it in my eyes so what's to hide? You came here with me everyone knows something's going on. What are you afraid of?" Hermione asked.

Draco stared at her and then let her go and left the Great Hall.

Hermione frowned as she watched him leave.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Ginny sighed as she reached up and rang the doorbell.

Immediately Draco swung the door open.

"Hey Ginny." He said politely.

"Where's Harry?" She asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Draco sighed and moved aside so that the door opened further revealing Harry.

"Hey gorgeous." Harry said nervously.

Ginny stormed up to him.

"What's wrong with you? Hanging up on me just because you want some information?" Ginny yelled angrily as she placed her hands on her hips and glared up at her boyfriend.

Harry put his hands up in his defense.

"I'm sorry Gin…I was just trying to help Draco…I mean…look at him!" Harry said gesturing to Draco.

Ginny turned to Draco who looked shocked.

"Uh…yea…I swear Ginny he was only trying to help me out." Draco said nervously.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Where's your phone. I told Hermione I'd call her from here." Ginny said while walking into the living room and picking up the phone.

"Way to go, what are you trying to do? Get me in trouble with your woman?" Draco asked angrily.

Harry slouched.

"Sorry, I panicked. Nice cover though. Thanks." Harry mumbled sheepishly.

Draco nodded and they headed into the living room.

"Hey is Hermione there?" Ginny was asking.

"Hey, I'm here." Ginny continued as she glanced over at the guys who looked to one another and then back at Ginny questioningly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down on the coffee table.

"What do I say? I don't really know anything." Ginny said.

"Ask her why she isn't talking to me." Draco spoke up.

"Draco wants to know…hold on." Ginny pressed a button and then set down the phone.

"Hermione, you are now on speaker phone." Ginny said in a singsong voice.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Draco asked getting slightly irritated.

Hermione instantly stopped laughing.

"Listen, Draco, I can't explain why I've been so different lately but what I can tell you is that I don't know how long I'm going to be like this. What I'm trying to say is that I don't think we should be together." Hermione finished.

Draco stared at the machine in shock.

Ginny and Harry looked very similar.

Draco suddenly ran to the machine and picked up the phone.

"What? You can't be serious! Hermione, listen to me. I love you. Why are you being like this?" Draco asked hysterically.

Hermione didn't really know what to say to this.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could explain but I'm not your Hermione ok?" Hermione said.

"No, no it's not ok Hermione! Just tell me what's wrong. If it's the fight I swear I'll never do it again. Please just give me another chance." Draco said while pacing the room.

"Why is this so hard?" Hermione thought to herself as she paced back and forth as well.

"I don't even like him!" She thought as she fell onto her bed.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered.

"Please…" He spoke softly.

"Let me talk to her." Ginny said finally able to regain her control.

Draco reluctantly handed Ginny the phone and continued to pace.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny answered.

"Why is this so hard Ginny?" Hermione asked as she stood back up.

"He's…he's Malfoy, my enemy…" Hermione began stressfully.

"Maybe, you like him." Ginny shrugged.

Draco gave Ginny a confused look but continued to pace.

"You don't understand! He's EVIL! He's a snot nosed little…brat! He has NO heart and…he's…Malfoy! All those years of torment I went through and he picked on Harry just…urg! He hated us just for who we were! How do you get over that!?" Hermione asked emotionally stressed.

"He's different here…if you just give him a chance…" Ginny began.

"No, if I give him a chance it means I give up hope…and…I can't do that. Harry and Ron will come for me and Dumbledore will find a way to get me home. They've never given up hope and neither will I." Hermione finished.

Ginny sighed.

"If you think that's the right thing to do then ok." Ginny said sadly.

"I'm really sorry." Hermione mumbled.

"I didn't think it would…I didn't think it would be this hard to let him go…but you have to understand, I don't even know him." Hermione added.

Ginny nodded although Hermione could not see her.

"You may know him better than you think you do." Ginny mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said before hanging up the phone.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Hermione sighed sadly as the doors to the Great Hall closed behind Draco.

Harry, Ron, Lavendar and Cho came up to her then.

"What happened?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"Was he being a…" Ron began angrily.

"Ronald, stop it. I made him upset just…stop it alright?" With that Hermione followed Draco's footsteps and left the Great Hall.

Once outside she looked around and was about to walk down the corridor when a voice stopped her.

"What's the point of all this?" Hermione spun around and found Draco sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his head bowed to the ground.

Hermione walked up to him and crouched down in front of him.

"You know the answer to that." Hermione began.

Draco looked up at her.

"Stop it alright? Just stop. You're not my bloody mentor so quit with the calm tone like you know exactly what I'm going through." Draco said harshly.

Hermione put a hand to his face and he quickly brushed it away.

"I don't love you Granger…" Draco said looking away from her.

Hermione ignored his protest and turned his face back to her own.

"You don't? Or you can't?" Hermione asked seriously.

Draco stared deep into her chocolate eyes. They had always held mystery and defiance but tonight…somehow they were different. There was no spark. She wasn't insulted, he couldn't get a rise out of her and he hated it! She was supposed to be mad! Upset! Hurt! Something other than calm! Calm did not describe Hermione Granger! She was full of tactics and smarts…but in his eyes she was always strong. Never showing him any emotion. Especially the emotions that rose into her eyes these past few days.

She would never let him know even if it were true.

"How can you think that after she's confessed?" Draco thought to himself.

Draco turned away from her suddenly not able to answer her questions or even his own.

Hermione bowed her head down.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Draco said suddenly making up his mind.

"You can finish the dance on your own and I never want to talk to you again got it Granger?" Draco sneered.

Hermione looked deep into his eyes with more hurt than he even knew she could possess.

She slowly opened her mouth to speak but then got up quickly and left.

Draco stared at her departing figure and scowled.

When she was out of sight his features softened into a sad smile.

"If I don't love her…why do I care if I hurt her?" He whispered into the corridor where his words were swallowed by the darkness.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Ginny slowly hung up the phone and turned to Draco with a sad smile as he stopped pacing and stood staring at her as if she held the death sentence.

"I'm…I'm sorry Draco." Ginny said with tears brimming her eyes.

It was not only the fact that Hermione was giving up on one of her best and truest friends but that she might never see her best friend again.

It was as if Hermione Granger had died.

Draco bowed his head to the floor and stared blankly at the carpet.

"Why? What did I do?" Draco asked still not looking at her.

Ginny frowned.

"I know you'd never believe me if I told you it wasn't you…" Ginny said slowly.

"But?" Draco asked still finding the carpet much more interesting.

"But…Hermione's just not herself. You still have time to win her heart back and maybe…maybe in some time…she'll be her…her old self…again." Ginny said between sobs before she broke down in tears.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked getting up to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I'm…I'm just emotional, I'll see you guys later." With that Ginny quickly left the room and walked out the front door.

"There's something weird going on." Harry said turning to Draco suspiciously.

Draco looked up at his friend sadly.

Harry frowned.

"Listen, Ginny's right, you can still win her back." Harry tried.

"How? I don't even know what I did wrong." Draco said dramatically.

Harry sighed.

"Draco, you're going to have to pull yourself together for me man, we're gonna get your girl back." Harry said pounding his fist into his hand.

"Here's the plan." Harry said sitting down by his friend as Draco looked on curiously.

YAY reviewers! I hope you like this chapter because even though it's sort of sad I had a lot of fun writing it for some odd twisted reason…idk but I hope you like it! Lol R&R and thanks to all reviewers! Oh and I'm working on the update for The Hell I Live In and still waiting for more reviews on The Last Chance before I update that one…just so you all know lol. Thanks!

**Spordelia Chase**- lol of course you make me smile! Your opinion matters greatly to me! I do admit that I get kinda sad with horrible reviews but then who doesn't? lol. Hope you liked the drama in this chapter…there was plenty of it! Lol. That's my life…drama drama drama…lol. Thanks for your review! Hope to hear from you soon!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Since these reviews are so long I say that this should be the only fic that they are this long..lol. Better yet what's your e-mail? Lol. Always good to hear from you let me tell ya! I've had a pretty good day today which for once is surprisingly good. I'm tired and as soon as I post this I'm going to bed to dream about..well I don't know what but a dream is a dream so I'm looking forward to it lol. I was so excited about reading your review (since I knew you'd leave one) that I read it during my lunch period today during school lol. I looked pretty stupid laughing there in the library but you're well worth it lol. Yes we're even…both sweet as sugar! Mmm lol. You're so inspirational! You'd be great at writing speeches no wonder you're the smartest! Oo now that's something that ALWAYS does the trick…SHOPPING! Some times I just get in that mood and I would love to buy an entire store! Although when I shop it's usually not clothes I'm after…I go to Suncoast and buy like tons of movies and watch them for hours until an idea pops into my head and I just have to write my fics…odd I know but oh well lol. Those outfits sound cute though. Pink is a big color this year…which is good because it looks good on just about anyone…if you get the right shade…anyway, not that I'm a fashion expert either lol. I know what you mean with fake smiles omg! All my old photos are like that! My face looks so fake it's like you ask yourself "did I really think that looks like a smile?" lol. Aww that's sad…at least you and your b/f are good now. I used to be such a cry baby so I think I wasted all my tears on the pointless stuff like losing homework and teachers asking me a question…see what I mean? Lol. Oh well all part of my growing up experience…anyway, sorry this is even shorter than your review! I'd write tons more but I'm so tired and I still have to reply to all my other lovely reviewers! Thanks still for talking with me! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- Aww thanks! I've never gotten a compliment on how I wrote the characters! Thank you so much!! Hope to hear from you again!

**Takeshiyo**- You guessed it! Brilliant! I love how you say what you think's going on! It's so great to hear your guesses! Thank you for your review! Hope you like the update!

**Honey-gurl808**- Oh no! Don't be confused! Lol. J/p Yea she likes him but she's in denial…poor girl. Glad you think it's awesome! Love hearing from you thanks!

**ShimmeringEvil**- Yay you reviewed again! Glad you still liked it enough to review again…that doesn't happen very often…lol. Thanks for your review!

**Dershana**- Hey! Glad you put in the parts you liked again…it's so weird to laugh at your own writing…lol I usually don't reread what I write or if I do I still forget it after awhile so thank you! Love your comments! They're so funny and sweet. Oh, and I'm not really sure what's in my bio so I'll just answer your questions lol. I'm 16 and I live in Maine...very boring state but there's nothing I can do about it lol. I'll update the hell I live in tomorrow most likely…I already started the next chapter so it's coming soon! Thank you for your review!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- hahahah! I love the sound effects! Dun dun dun! That was great! Lol. Sadly Harry didn't get the slap! Poor Hermione can you imagine dumping a guy you never considered your boyfriend? Anyway, thank you for your review! Love hearing from you!

**A Story Of The Year**- Oh thank you again! A lot of thank you's! lol. Yea I agree…when I read fics I hate short chapters but I start to appreciate them when I realize how hard it is to write chapters in the first place lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- The best?! Thank you!! You're the first to comment on my favorite part of last chapter! I'm so glad someone figured it out! That Ginny was still on Harry's line when she meant to talk to Hermione! I laughed so evilly as I wrote it that I thought it was hilarious but no one commented until you! Thank you for your sense of humor! Lol.

**TRuE2U**- hey hey! Lol. Sadly I can get the bad picture of Neville in my head…but I had to make him gorgeous lol. Anyway, sadly you were not the first to update this chapter but I still will never forget you b/c you were the first for last chapter! Lol. Wanna try for this chapter? Lol. It's like a race! Keeps me excited! If you do then I'll update tomorrow!! Lol. Actually I probably will anyway but still…lol. Just keep me entertained please lol. Hahaa. Ttyl!

**Carol**- Hahhaa sorry for the suspence! Thanks for your review! Hope to hear from you again!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- Yay! You liked the phone convo! I try! **Bows** lol. Oh I know it…now to figure out how to switch them back..that's the tricky part lol. Wish me luck! Thanks for your review!

I think that's everyone! Whoo now I can get to bed in peace! Lol. Good night!

C-E-F-Y


	13. Unspeakable

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: It's Halloween!!! Spooky people are running about!! Sadly they have not bothered to read my story but hey…I haven't gotten scared yet…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you! Happy Halloween!!

A/N: YAY! An update! On Halloween no less! Lol. Anyway, sorry for the long wait…I've been really busy with dance lessons every Wednesday…homework…people are so right when they say junior year is the hardest!! And chores! I can only update every weekend b/c that's the only time I have free! I would of updated on Friday or yesterday but I haven't really felt like writing and I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter so I decided to wait and this is what you get! Hope you like it! I enjoyed writing this chapter! R&R!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"There's something weird going on." Harry said turning to Draco suspiciously.

Draco looked up at his friend sadly.

Harry frowned.

"Listen, Ginny's right, you can still win her back." Harry tried.

"How? I don't even know what I did wrong." Draco said dramatically.

Harry sighed.

"Draco, you're going to have to pull yourself together for me man, we're gonna get your girl back." Harry said pounding his fist into his hand.

"Here's the plan." Harry said sitting down by his friend as Draco looked on curiously.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Hermione walked into the school slowly after taking a deep breath. She held her head high as she looked around at all the students staring at her. She gave them a confused look and quickly found a head of red hair nearby.

Hermione ran up to Ginny.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked while glancing behind her at all the people staring.

Ginny looked around and then back to Hermione.

Ginny leaned in so only they could hear one another.

"Everyone knows." Ginny said sadly.

Hermione's mouth opened wide.

"They know that I'm from a different dimension? How could this of hap…" Hermione began while getting worked up.

Ginny shook her head.

"No, they know you and Draco broke up." Ginny said in a low voice.

Hermione nodded.

"Why are they staring at me?" Before Ginny could answer Neville came strolling up to the two and grinned.

"Thanks Hermione for taking the lime light off of me for a change…and hey, since you're single now how's about you and me seeing a movie this weekend?" Neville asked while leaning against a locker with another one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Uh…sorry Neville but I'm not interested." Hermione said with a half hearted smile.

Neville frowned.

"Listen, everyone knows you broke up with Lover boy for me so why are you playing hard to get?" Neville asked somewhat annoyed.

Hermione stared at him disgustedly.

"I did not break up with Draco for you Neville so sorry to flatten your ego but we broke up for other reasons that I don't care to discuss with the likes of you." Hermione explained calmly while walking away with Ginny close behind.

"What a jerk…he needs to learn to attract women instead of creeping them out." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

Ginny smiled lightly.

"How are you gonna be all day?" Ginny asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Well, you and Draco were the hottest couple and now that you're broken up you're going to have a lot of guys all over you not to mention Draco will most likely have girls fawning over him and some people with treat you like a bitch for breaking his heart." Ginny explained.

Hermione frowned.

"What Lavendar and Parvati see in dating I will never know…" With that Hermione walked off down the hallway with Ginny watching her confusedly.

"Now remember, you're not heartbroken ok? No girl wants a pathetic guy back, got it? Especially with all the guys that are going to be chasing after Hermione today, she'll need someone that will ignore her and move on. Like you can take care of yourself…Draco? Are you listening to me at all?" Harry asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Yea…sorry…" Draco said sadly.

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Draco mumbled.

Harry sighed.

"We gotta make this work man! Come on. Stop acting like the whipped guy you are and start being a man!" Harry said as though he were a coach.

Draco nodded with a sigh.

"Here goes nothing." He said while smiling confidently and walking through the doors to the school.

"God help us." Harry said looking to the sky and following shortly after.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table once again.

Her friends had noticed her glances as she was looking in that direction more times than when she would take a bite of her breakfast. Still they said nothing but only shared silent worried glances in her direction.

As Hermione glanced at Draco not once did he return her gaze. He talked, laughed…or rather smirked frequently at something his friends were talking about but not once did he look at her.

Hermione sighed once again as she took another bite of her toast.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said bravely.

Hermione turned to her friend sadly.

Ginny ignored her saddened face and continued.

"What do you say we go to Hogsmeade today? You can show me some more of those dresses and things." Ginny suggested hopefully.

Hermione grinned which surprised everyone.

"Sure! I can give you a makeover! Not that you need it I'm just saying it would be so much fun." Hermione said excitedly.

Ginny stared at her awe struck. How can one minute someone be utterly depressed and the next…only after one comment about shopping…be right as rain again?

Hermione smiled as she continued to eat and hurriedly finished her meal without a second glance to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Hermione?" Hermione turned around to see a young man of her age who resembled someone she knew.

"Um…yes?" She asked turning her full attention to the man.

"I know you haven't been in potions lately but I was wondering if I could still get your help with it?" He continued.

Harry quickly spoke up.

"Sorry Neville but Hermione can't…maybe if you ask her um…later?" Harry said with a nervous smile.

Neville sighed but nodded.

"Thanks anyway guys." Neville said returning to his seat.

Hermione gasped.

"That's Neville?!" She asked shocked.

Everyone nodded.

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm just shocked." Hermione said amazed while still staring at him as Neville fell out of his seat.

"Is he an even bigger klutz in your time?" Ron asked.

"Are you kidding? He's one of THE hottest guys at Hogwarts! We almost went out once but Draco got to me first." Hermione shrugged.

The group turned to Neville incredulously.

"Well, I'm done. Are you ready Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts and nodded.

"Yea…let's go." She said and both girls got up and said goodbye to Harry and Ron as they left the Great Hall.

Draco quickly glanced at Hermione as she left with Ginny. He sighed as he stared down at his food.

Blaise looked over at Draco and gave a knowing grin.

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked feigning curiosity.

Draco turned to his concerned friend.

"Nothing…does it look like something's wrong?" Draco asked.

Blaise nodded slightly.

"Well there isn't…why would anything be wrong?" Draco asked skeptically.

Blaise shrugged.

"Maybe the fact that Granger has been staring at you all lunch period and I saw you leave the dance last night in a hurry with her closely behind you and the fact that you're pouring pumpkin juice into your cereal makes me believe that there must being something wrong that has to do with Granger." Blaise finished nonchalantly.

Draco quickly straightened his cup as he gasped at the juice pouring over his meal.

Draco quickly stood up and did a quick cleaning spell as Blaise got up and they both left.

Silence surrounded the two friends as they walked down the hallway to nowhere in particular.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Blaise asked breaking the silence.

Draco shook his head in thought.

"Nothing's going on." He said while staring at the floor.

"Please Draco, you've been acting weird for the last couple days. What's so bad about Granger?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked at him quickly.

"She's a…" Draco began as if it were the only reason in the world that didn't need explaining.

"Yea so what? We're the future! Mudbloods and all that shit don't matter." Blaise began.

"Ok, then lets just start being nice and going on adventures and befriend the Gryffindors while we're at it?" Draco said incredulously.

"I'm not saying all that." Blaise began.

"Than what are you saying Zambini?" Draco asked as he stopped and turned to his friend angrily.

"What I'm saying is, your father's dead Draco, you don't have to be like him anymore. I'm saying grow up a little because when we leave this school none of this is going to matter." Blaise explained.

"Just let it go." Blaise said quietly.

Draco glared at him.

"Listen to me," Draco said in a tone that was so calm and demanding that it could make walls fall if he asked.

"make sure you're on the right side Zambini because if I didn't know any better I'd say you were being more of a Hufflepuff at the moment than a pureblooded Slytherin. YOU need to grow up and stop believing that everything is fine. Think about that." Draco said before walking away and rounding a corner out of sight.

"And now presenting Miss Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said with applause.

Harry and Ron sat on the couch doing homework when Hermione ran down from the girls dormitory and turned them to face her.

Ginny slowly opened the door and began to descend down the staircase.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked nervously.

Harry couldn't say a word as his jaw had dropped to the floor and Ron was glaring at his friend for staring.

Ginny thinking their silence meant something horrible quickly ran the rest of the way down the stairs to a mirror that Lavendar had put up near the beginning of the year.

Ginny gasped as she examined herself.

"Wow…" Ginny said turning sideways and twirling around slowly.

"Yea…" Harry agreed in a whisper which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who smiled.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny grinned.

She turned to the two boys and as she noticed Harry staring at her she blushed.

Harry quickly turned away but kept his eyes on her.

"You look really good Gin." Harry said nervously.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny smiled.

"What do you think Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron scowled.

"Don't you have anything more…conservative?" Ron asked while motioning to Harry who continued to stare.

Hermione and Ginny giggled as they went back into the dormitory.

"You think that's a yes?" Ron asked.

"Dear god I hope not…" Harry mumbled.

Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Sorry for the long delay and it will probably be another week before I update again…sorry! Please leave me some good reviews so in case I have time during the week I'll want to write! Thanks to all reviewers!

**Spordelia Chase**- aww thanks! I like drama when you don't get too much of it at one time! Lol. Not so much drama in this one except for the Blaise and Draco talk…hope you liked it! Hope to hear from you soon too! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- I never get sick of hearing that you like this!! Who would honestly? Lol. What's your e-mail? Swtlilpnaigurl04????? I'd love to talk to you! Lol. I love to talk to you now! Hahaha. Oh even if I talk to you on e-mail I wouldn't ignore you in reviews…lol. Besides…I'd miss all the nice remarks! Lol. Aww a nose bleed? I hate those…I had one last year in my 6th period chorus class…my teacher was talking on the phone so it took awhile to get permission to leave and I had to use my sleeve to stop it so my arm was covered…it was gross…not that you needed all that detail…lol. Jeez, sounds like you had a really bad day! Hope you didn't get an F! Oh, and I hope you're feeling better. Don't want sick reviewers! Lol. Lollipops even better! I can't wait to go trick or treating tonight! I feel like a little kid again…lol. Yea we're not allowed to eat in the library but I can eat in the computer lab so I have to wait until the last period of the day to eat lunch…it really sucks b/c I almost always have the munchies so I'm usually eating constantly and the other day I forgot a snack so I ended up being really grumpy…lol. Aww you are a role model! You do make me want to write though. I think everyone wishes to trade lives once in awhile…some more often than others…lol. Sometimes I wish I could trade personalities with someone…I'm very shy and it sucks! Plus I don't know what I want so that often gets in the way of how I act. I know! Those earings…I don't like even the regular ones in case my hair wraps around it and pulls it out…ouch! I hate the thought of pain…I've never broken or sprained any bone in my body…I can't even imagine…lol. Hahaha your friend sounds like my type of girl! Lol. I don't care much for it either but it looks good on people…I'm more of a dark blue…lol. My school finally found my ID they lost it in another class I guess b/c I was the last one to get it…I look horrible…my eyes look so tired and again fake smile…it's like they wait until you can't smile anymore before they take the picture…yea I'm the cry baby…I don't whine like that but the smallest things get to me. Like bad reviews…lol j/p! lol. HAHAHA! Omg! How embarrassing for your friend but that's great! At least he didn't say "What are you complaining about? It's nothing." I'm so sick of guys acting like they understand…that's so funny though… aww hell no! HHAHA! Priceless I tell you! Lol. My best guy friend is the same way. "You change the subject…or I'm leavin'" lol. Guys are so funny…anyway…thank you for your review! Lol. I'll ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- I'm so glad you like it!! I love hearing from you! You were the first to review last chapter! Thank you! Omg…I'm gonna cry…thank you so much! Usually I'm telling other people that in my reviews…thank you that means so much to me that I can make you feel what I'm writing! That's really what I've been trying! You're the first to comment on it so thank you again!! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Oh it's quite alright, I hadn't updated until today anyway lol. Haha glad you like the Draco/Hermione romance! I try! Lol. Aww thanks! Hope you like this chapter too! I think you will! Lol. Ttyl!

**Honey-gurl808**- Yay! So glad you get it! ::**pat pat**:: lol. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I love hearing from you! Thank you so much! Ttyl!

**Dershana**- hahaha I like mixed emotions…this chapter was sort of mixed…Oh yes please say what you're thinking b/c if you don't I'll never know…lol. I love reading your reviews! They put a smile on my face and they're very unique so I always remember who you are! Lol. Your welcome for making you laugh…I try! Lol. Yep I'm from America…boring state in the top right hand side of a map lol. Where are you from? I love talking to people from different places it's so interesting! Glad you like my imagination! I never knew I had one…well obviously but yea…lol. I agree men are crazy…and quite odd…HAHAHA! I agree she should give him another chance…and yes he's GORGEOUS!! Lol. HAHAHAHA! I love your comments! "By looking at him…" lol. That's true…I'd get over it VERY fast if I were her…lol. HAHAHA! Drama king! Lol. Oh well thank you! That was a wonderful review! Hope to hear from you soon! Thanks!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- I agree…poor HP characters! **SOBS** don't worry, sooner or later they'll get over it…lol. Thank you for your review! Hope to hear from you again! I love it! Lol. Ttyl!

**A Story Of The Year**- ooo cape cod! Fun! Work…I dread that word…I don't have a job yet but eventually I will have too…yes it's always good to talk to you! Happy Halloween! And yes, it's the thought that counts! So thank you! Lol.

**Ilovetom88**- HAHAHA! I liked that part too! There is a great future for us as author and reviewer! I'm telling you you're always the first to comment on the really funny parts! Lol. So great to hear from you! Thank you!! Ttyl!

**TRuE2U**- I hope you make the first review too! You were really close last chapter!! Lol I hope it's a one time no more thing b/c I'd hate for you to miss the chapter…I love your reviews! You're so nice! Thank you!! Ttyl!

**Carol**- lol…sorry about all the suspence but…it's the only way to continue this! Lol. If I actually ended where it would make sense…lol…then I wouldn't be able to start again…horrible cycle I agree but it must be done…lol. Thanks for the review! Ttyl!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- hahaha thanks for your review! You are quite funny and I appreciate your kinda words! Hope you like the update! Ttyl!

**Jeffsxtremegirl1987**- Yay a new reviewer! Thank you so much! Glad you like it and I hope to hear from you again! Hope you like the update and I'm sorry for the delay…ttyl!

**Liz**- Really?! Oh cool! Thank you for keeping an eye out! I really appreciate it! You're very nice and I enjoy your reviews so thanks! Ttyl!

**Laura**- Really? Better and better? Well thank you! Glad you like it! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks so much for your review! It really made my day! Ttyl!

**Simply obsessed**- **mouth dropped to the floor…eyes wide…speechless….** Classic!? WOW! Thank you so much!! Ahhahaha that's pretty funny my parents would be mad too about the paper but oh well! Thank you so much!! Ttyl!!

**Chantel J**- I'm brilliant! Thank you so much! Hope you liked the update thank you so much for your review! I love hearing from you Ttyl!

**Skyla gerdes**- Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you again! I hope this chapter wasn't as sad…yea I like Draco/Hermione as a couple too they're just so cute! Lol. Although I think Draco is cute anyway lol. Ttyl! Thank you!

**Roxxie-Hart**- lol. Well I love your enthusiasm but I doubt you'll die lol. Thank you for your review! I love hearing from you! Thank you so much! Hope this chapter wasn't as sad…ttyl!

**KayTay**- Hope you liked the update thank you for your review! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- Hey Alenor! No need to apologize…everyone gets busy…lol. As long as you read it's the thought that counts…Oh don't you worry I'm a sortin' lol. Thanks for the review! Lovely hearing from you again! Ttyl!

**g**- I love the name…lol. Anyway, I'm hurrying trust me! Lol. Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one just as much oh and you'll have to read to find out what happens! Thank you!! Lol. Ttyl!

That's everyone! PHEW! I love reviewers! Thank you so much! Now to get some food! WOW! It took me almost 2 hours to answer everyone's reviews!! Oh well I enjoyed it! Thank you everyone! R&R and I'll ttyl!

C-E-F-Y

Ps. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	14. The last thing I wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: Candy overload!! AUTHOR IS VERY HYPER!!!…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you! Happy Halloween to everyone who wished me a happy Halloween too!! THANK YOU! I had a wonderful Halloween! Hope you did too!!

A/N: For the first time I am giving you a chapter DURING the week!!! Aren't cha proud!? It's all because of nice reviewers!! THANK YOU!!! I'd thank you individually but I have to go to bed…school night…I'm exhausted! So I'll skip right to the chapter and answer all your reviews next time! PROMISE!! Ttyl! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO NICE!!! I didn't get one bad review!!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

"You look really good Gin." Harry said nervously.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny smiled.

"What do you think Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron scowled.

"Don't you have anything more…conservative?" Ron asked while motioning to Harry who continued to stare.

Hermione and Ginny giggled as they went back into the dormitory.

"You think that's a yes?" Ron asked.

"Dear god I hope not…" Harry mumbled.

**Now on WTF!?**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Draco made it half way down the hallway before his smile began to fade. Everyone was staring at him. Most guys looked at him with pity and most girls with hunger.

"I've never felt so much like a piece of chocolate in my life." Draco thought while making eye contact everywhere he looked.

Cho was the first to approach him.

"Hey Draco baby." She said while putting a hand on his shoulder and a fake pout on her lips.

Draco held back the urge to fall to the ground.

Harry thankfully caught up with his friend and noticed the situation. Harry sighed as he quickly rushed up to Draco taking his shoulder and jerking him away from Cho.

"Come on man, don't want to be late." Harry said quickly.

"See ya Cho." He added before the two boys rounded a corner out of sight and a scowl appeared across Cho's features.

"Jeez, are you suicidal man? I said find a girl to date not find the biggest bitch in school, not to mention the biggest enemy of Hermione, and date her." Harry said once they were out of sight.

Draco looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"I was not flirting with her. She came up to me…" Draco began awkwardly.

"I hate to tell you but that's gonna be happening a lot today. You and Hermione were the hottest couple of course girls are gonna be chasing after you. Embrace it! Except with Cho of course. You know how much Hermione hated her…" Harry began.

Draco thought a moment.

He looked down at the floor and slumped his shoulders.

"Yea…Hermione hated Cho. She used to tell me all the time how she would get so mad when she flirted with me…" Draco said looking up at his friend with hurt filled eyes.

"Oh no…" Harry remarked with a sickening look.

"Don't go reminiscing on me man, we gotta stay strong! We're men! Women can't get to us like this…" Harry began confidently.

Draco gave him a sad look.

Harry sighed.

"Alright, if you stop moping around we can put this plan into action and you'll have Hermione back in no time! Now, to find ourselves a girl." Harry said looking around.

Draco nodded.

"I say Cho." Draco said with a shrug.

"But Hermione hates her!" Harry said dramatically.

"Isn't that the point? To piss her off?" Draco asked almost angrily.

Harry took a fist and knocked it twice on the side of Draco's head.

"Hello? No, we're not trying to piss her off! Do you realize if you guys got back together she would never forgive you for dating Cho. I'm telling you man it's suicidal. Pick a close friend or something. Someone she's with a lot that could easily see you guys together all the time and make her jealous." Harry finished thoughtfully.

Draco shook his head.

"Harry listen, I have pride and I have standards. I'm not just gonna go find some bimbo and flirt with her while watching Hermione out of the corner of my eye. If I'm gonna do this…I'm gonna do it right." Draco said in a final sort of way.

Harry sighed.

"Cho." Draco said with a nod.

Harry sighed while looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok, but it's your funeral." Harry said crossing his arms.

Draco grinned.

"She'll come back to me in no time." Draco said pleased with himself.

Harry gave a halfhearted smile and nodded.

"Go get her tiger." He said with a slap on the back.

Draco nodded and confidently strode over to Cho.

Harry shook his head from the side until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped and turned to find Ginny standing there with a grin.

Harry smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist completely forgetting about Draco.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for leaving so quickly earlier…it's just…Hermione's my friend and I want to be there for her…like you're there for Draco…" Ginny began.

"Say no more love." Harry said silencing her with a kiss.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Did you see their faces? Oh my that was priceless. I knew I should have brought down my camera." Hermione giggled as she sat on her bed.

Ginny blushed.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked seriously after regaining her composure.

Ginny walked slowly to the mirror and examined herself once again. She twirled slowly as a smile made it's way across her features.

Ginny stood in opened toed high heels to give her somewhat short stature some height. Her slender legs led to a short gray dress. The dress hung off her shoulders and clung to her curves nicely. It wasn't too low cut but for Ginny it was something that would get attention. She wore a silver necklace and matching hoop earrings. Light makeup that got rid of most of her freckles and brought out her green eyes. Her red hair was styled to give it volume and hung down past her shoulders.

Ginny turned to Hermione with a grin.

"I love it…" She said with a blush.

"I noticed someone else who loved it too." Hermione giggled.

Ginny looked at her questioningly with a slight frown.

"Just because Harry and I are dating in your time doesn't mean we're together here." Ginny pointed out.

"We're probably completely different in your time so get that smile right off your face." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione frowned.

"Didn't you see how he looked at you? Not to mention what he said!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh Ginny, you look REALLY good…" Hermione said with a wink as she clasped her hands together and leaned closer to Ginny while making smooching noises.

Ginny laughed.

"Please, it's Harry. He's just never seen me in a dress before." Ginny shrugged.

"If you say so." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you anyway." Ginny said.

"Your welcome. Anytime." Hermione said with a grin.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Hermione sat in her last period class. She turned sideways slightly as though she were looking at the clock but glanced back at all the girls glaring at her.

All class she could feel their eyes glaring into the back of her head. She sighed as she looked at the clock.

"I just hope they don't pounce on me after class." She thought worriedly.

"What I would give for my wand right now." She thought as she glanced at the clock.

The bell rang and Hermione grabbed her books and walked out the door with a group of girls behind her. She didn't look back as she walked praying to anything good in this world that she would make it home in one piece.

"Hey!" Hermione looked up and saw one of her brother's standing in the hallway with a very serious expression.

Hermione recognized him to be Marcus. She walked up to him thankfully.

"Come on, mom's expecting us." He said in a low voice.

Hermione nodded as Marcus pushed her ahead of him to keep an eye on her.

When they were finally outside Hermione turned to him with a half hearted smile.

"Thanks Marcus." She began.

"Hey, no problem…you're my kid sister of course I'm gonna keep an eye on you." Marcus said with a shrug.

"How'd you find out?" Hermione asked once they reached the car.

"Are you kidding? You and Draco were the biggest couple in school. Besides he was a little out of it during PE." Marcus confessed.

"Out of it? What do you mean?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Marcus frowned.

"I don't want to get into your business Squirt but if you really want to know you dropped him pretty hard." Marcus said as they sat in the car to wait for Daryl and Tarence.

Hermione frowned.

"I had to…" Hermione said sadly.

Marcus didn't question her.

Within a few moments of silence Tarence and Daryl broke it by climbing into the car.

They looked at Hermione sadly before Tarence took off.

Hermione sighed as she sat staring out the window. For once she was starting to believe there was no hope in getting back home as the car slowly came to a stop and all three boys left their sister sitting in the car with a single tear running down her cheek.

Hermione Granger had given up hope.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"AHHHHH!!!" Harry's muffled cry was heard by Seamus and Neville as he yelled into his pillow.

Ron was down in the Great Hall already eating breakfast.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Sorry guys I'm just…it's nothing." Harry explained while getting up and shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are you going to be ok Harry?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"Thanks guys…um I'll talk to you later." Harry said as he headed out of the common room and made his way to the Great Hall alone.

"I wish Hermione were here." He said quietly to himself as he trudged along.

"She'd tell me I was insane for thinking of Ginny so much and that it was just the fact that we were together in another dimension that's all. It's nothing…I'm just stressed that's all." Harry thought to himself sternly.

He finally reached the Great Hall and walked through the tall doors. He quickly glanced around the table and found his friends.

He saw Ginny chatting away with Hermione and his heart sunk.

"Ok, maybe just a crush…" Harry thought before sitting down nervously.

****

****

Sorry I'm not responding to any reviewers during this chapter…I really had a lot of comments for you guys…good ones of course! It just takes so long and I need my sleep!! I think I got sick trick or treating this year…anyway, hope you like the surprise update!! Thanks to all reviewers! Not a bad review for last chapter! NOT ONE!! I've read them all and I loved hearing from all of you!! Comments were put so nicely and I loved reading them! You really made my day…considering how horrible it was…I'll explain later! Lol. Ttyl! Hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween or if you couldn't celebrate it than I'd give you candy if I could!! Lol. Thanks agains! R&R! Hope this chapter is alright…

C-E-F-Y


	15. Back in the habit

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!_ You have not read this chapter yet…well you've read most of it but I added to it b/c a very important reviewer brought something to my attention!! Hope you enjoy! R&R!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: INSANE AUTHOR!!! If it weren't for reviews I think I'd lose my sanity…what's left of it that is…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: OMG! Quick and much appreciated thank you to **simply obsessed**!! I don't know what I'd do without you honestly! I've decided to repost this chapter because I didn't even THINK about a muggle Voldemort…(I said his name too!!) shhh…anyway, without your review I never would have realized what a mistake I made…SO THANK YOU!!! Oh, and yes it was a mistake…lol…very clueless author but I thank you! I'm glad it wasn't a quick question because at first I was a little confused but NOW, I'm hitting myself with the palm of my hand saying "What was I thinking?" lol. This chapter and next chapter are going to be just for you!! Thank you again…I can't say it enough! Lol. Say hi to your sister and friend for me! Lol. I appreciate their thoughts as much as I enjoy your constant reviews! Thank you! (I'll shut up now…) lol.

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"I wish Hermione were here." He said quietly to himself as he trudged along.

"She'd tell me I was insane for thinking of Ginny so much and that it was just the fact that we were together in another dimension that's all. It's nothing…I'm just stressed that's all." Harry thought to himself sternly.

He finally reached the Great Hall and walked through the tall doors. He quickly glanced around the table and found his friends.

He saw Ginny chatting away with Hermione and his heart sunk.

"Ok, maybe just a crush…" Harry thought before sitting down nervously.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry looked up quickly.

"Who me? Yea…fine…why?" Harry asked as a blush rushed to his face as he stared into her bright green eyes.

Ginny raised a slender eyebrow at him.

"I was just asking." She said.

Harry laughed nervously before turning to his breakfast and glaring at it as though it had done something wrong.

Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles.

Ron looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Hermione? You alright?" He asked with an odd look.

Hermione nodded and tried to control herself.

"Fine, I'm just fine." She said while biting her lip and trying not to grin.

From across the room Draco glared at Hermione as she laughed merrily with Ron.

"This is crazy! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!" Draco yelled at himself.

Blaise looked at his friend as he growled and put his chin on his arms that were crossed on the table still staring at Hermione. Blaise followed his gaze to the brunette and shook his head as he continued eating.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Blaise asked.

Draco glared at Blaise.

"We've already been over this Zambini…" Draco said rolling his eyes and looking at Hermione once again as she laughed at something Harry was saying.

Blaise sighed.

"Whatever Malfoy, I'll see you later." Blaise said leaving.

Draco nodded curtly but didn't say anything.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Hermione got up the next morning with a groan.

"I don't want to go!" She groaned.

"Squirt. You're gonna be late and mom says we can't leave without you." Marcus said from her doorway.

"I'm sick." Hermione said from under her pillow.

Marcus rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets off of her. Hermione rolled herself up into a ball and moved her pillow to glare at her brother.

"Just go without me! I'm not supposed to be here anyway!" Hermione said getting aggravated.

Marcus sighed as he left the room. He came back shortly with their mother.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm coming!" She yelled angrily as she got dressed and went downstairs and out the door without breakfast to her brother's car.

"Usually it takes you longer to get ready, we're not leaving for another twenty minutes." Marcus said sheepishly.

Hermione glared at him as she clenched her teeth and kicked the ground where she stood.

Draco walked into school and quickly looked around for Hermione. Before he spotted her a dark haired girl walked up to Draco.

"Morning baby." Cho said giving him a kiss.

Draco put on a fake smile and nodded.

Cho grinned. She linked her arm with Draco and began walking down the hall with him.

Draco then spotted Hermione standing by her locker looking less than thrilled to be there. She looked over and saw Draco and he quickly grabbed Cho and gave her a kiss. Hermione looked disgusted.

"I am having the worst day of my life!" Hermione said with a frown.

"Even worse than fighting dementors if that's possible! Not to mention the day I ended up here. No offence…" Hermione began angrily.

"Why? What's going on?" Ginny asked concerned.

"First my brother wakes me up earlier than I have to be up. I don't think I'm ever going home and there has been no sign for the last week that has said anyone is even looking for me except the meeting with Dumbledore and now I have to watch Malfoy make out in the hallway with Cho!" Hermione said pointing to them.

Ginny quickly turned to them and frowned sadly.

"He's really trying to make you jealous you know." Ginny said sadly.

"That's another thing! Everyone hates me!" Hermione said dramatically.

"Can you blame them? Draco is one of the hottest, sweetest guys in Hogwarts and YOU broke his heart." She explained with an emphasis on you.

"It's not my fault you don't know how Malfoy is…" Hermione began with a glare directed at no one in particular.

"Let me ask you something." Ginny began giving her friend her full attention.

Hermione looked at Ginny to show she was listening.

"Have you once tried to get to know Draco? If you really think you're going to be stuck here than why not date him? If he's such a jerk in your time don't you want to at least meet who he could be? Aren't you at all curious? Not to mention the fact that half the school will leave early on account of being sick from the two of them making out." Ginny said with a discusted look that made Hermione smile.

"What do you say? Give him a chance…what's the worst that can happen? You go back to your own time and our Hermione comes back and they're still together?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned to Draco who was staring at her until she looked in his direction then he quickly turned back to Cho.

"But, I know nothing about guys! Well, not nothing I mean my best friends are guys but dating is definitely not my strong suit." Hermione sighed.

"Dating is nothing!" Ginny grinned.

Hermione looked at Draco and then sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Hermione! You won't regret it!" Ginny said happily.

Hermione gave a half smile and nodded.

"I guess I'll go and get Malfoy away from Cho huh?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded with a grin.

"Good luck." Ginny said with a wink as Hermione left.

Draco saw Hermione walking towards him and stared at her as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey." He said quietly with a small smile.

"Hi." Hermione said nervously.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked after giving a glance to Cho who was glaring at her.

"Yea she was just leaving." Draco said while pushing Cho away lightly.

Cho looked shocked and stormed off.

Draco smiled.

"What's up?" He asked calmly.

Hermione looked up at Draco and was suddenly very unsure of herself.

"I…I well…listen, I've been really confused lately and I'm still not the Hermione you remember but…I'm willing to try this relationship…if you still want me that is…" Hermione said looking anywhere but in his eyes.

Draco grinned.

"Wait, you promise not to scare me like that again?" Draco asked skeptically.

Hermione smiled lightly.

"I promise." Hermione said in a shy voice.

Draco nodded.

"Sure…babe." He said with a light smile.

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks…um…I guess I'll see you around?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" He asked with a shrug.

"Uh…sure, where?" Hermione asked.

"How 'bout we go skating." Draco said with a smile.

"S-skating?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yea, let's go roller skating." Draco said.

"Do you want to invite Ginny and Harry?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded.

"Yea. 'til then love." Draco said giving her a kiss on the cheek just before the bell rang and they had to head to class.

Hermione turned and saw Ginny as she grinned. Hermione blushed and they left to class as Draco ran down the hallway in a much better mood than he had at the beginning of the day.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"I have to go." Harry said quickly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Uh…nothing…I'm just tired and well…we need to get to class…see ya Hermione." Harry said standing up.

Once Harry was gone Hermione shook her head.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"Has he been acting weird lately?" Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged.

"No, just right now. It's like he's been avoiding me lately." Ron said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded seriously.

"That settles it then." Hermione began.

Ginny and Ron stared at her confusedly.

"He likes Ginny obviously." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ron immediately broke out in laughter.

"Please! Harry? In love with Ginny!? That's insane! He's had a crush on Cho not Ginny! You must be confused with all this dimension mix up." Ron said seriously.

"I am not confused Ronald." Hermione said angrily crossing her arms.

Ron winced at his full name.

"It's possible." Hermione said.

"Right Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Both her and Ron turned to Ginny who blushed.

"I-I'll see you guys later." With that Ginny got up silently and left the Great Hall.

"Why must you ruin her confidence like that? Can't you see how much she likes him?" Hermione asked aggravated.

"Ginny's had a crush on Harry since she met him in my first year. It's only because he's my best friend and famous. Something about famous guys gets girls all worked up." Ron said while furrowing his brow.

Hermione gave Ron a strange look.

"Famous? How is Harry famous?" Hermione said with a snort and confusion written clearly across her features.

Ron sighed.

"It's a really long story…" Ron began with a half smile.

Hermione stared at him blankly for a few moments before giving a reply.

"And your point is?" She asked still with the same look written across her face.

Ron sighed.

"Alright, to begin with did you happen to notice the scar on Harry's forehead?" Ron asked pointing to his own forehead as though she were a child and didn't know where that was.

Hermione nodded.

"I thought he was in an accident or something…you know from like Quidditch or something." Hermione shrugged while leaning on the table.

Ron shook his head sadly.

"Harry was a baby when…when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave him that scar." Hermione gave a disbelieving look.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ron sighed but nodded.

"Listen, Harry is the only survivor of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ron explained.

Hermione nodded.

"What does this guy want with a baby?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron shook his head.

"He didn't want Harry he was out to kill all the wizards that didn't join his side. Harry's parents being two of them." Ron explained.

Hermione nodded with a frown.

"That's horrible. How'd he survive?" Hermione asked leaning further and further on the table.

"No one really knows." Ron said.

Hermione led out a breath she didn't even know she kept in.

"That's intense." She remarked.

Ron nodded.

"And you think that's why Ginny likes Harry?" Hermione asked while raising a slender eyebrow.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Girls just like famous guys I guess and Ginny's no different. Trust me I know my sister." Ron said with a nod.

"That is not so Ronald and you know it. You make it seem as though girls are only after the famous guys, which is so untrue. And, I'm not entirely sure you do know your own sister." Hermione began while crossing her arms over her chest.

She then noticed Ron's look of anger as he was about to protest.

"Well, how do you know Ginny doesn't just like Harry because and the same for him?" Hermione asked with a shrug.

Ron scowled at her as she sighed.

"Alright, for the sake of argument let's say he doesn't like her…either way Ginny is going to have to grow up eventually Ronald and you're going to either embrace it or you're going to get pushed out of the way." Hermione explained sternly.

"Please…" Ron said with a sigh.

Hermione nodded.

"It's the truth and I think it's been hidden from you long enough. Ginny is growing up." With that Hermione got up and left the Great Hall smoothly.

Ron just stared at her thoughtfully and shook his head to continue talking with Seamus.

****

I apologize for not giving a proper update but I figured out a way to update during the week…maybe…I can write during study hall!! As long as no one notices me…lol…I hate writing with someone looking over my shoulder…freaks me out…anyway, so that's what I did today for next chapter! Lol. Which I will respond to reviews for this chapter and the one I removed…does that make sense? Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter! Again thanks to **simply obsessed** for the help!! Thanks to all reviewers!!

**Ilovetom88**- I LOVE YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR THEN!! Lol. Finally someone who understands my odd way of looking at things…lol. Happy Halloween to you too! Hope it was good…mine was excellent! I got a bit too much candy though but then you can never have too much! Lol. Glad you're still enjoying this! Thank you so much for your review!!

**Roxxie-Hart**- Yay! Glad you liked it! Cute and funny are good I assume! Lol. Happy Halloween to you too! Actually when I got your review it was just the beginning of the day so I still had the day to be happy! Lol. I'll keep updating just for you! Thank you so much!! Ttyl!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- aww immature is good! Lol. Adds more humor to these reviews! Thank you so much! I love hearing from you!

**Spordelia Chase**- HAHHA! You were the first to bring up how funny Harry's coach talk was! I loved writing it! So much fun! Glad you love this story! Yay! Well the feeling is mutual! I love hearing from you! Thank you so much! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- OMG!! You are so right…lol. I didn't notice it I even went and reread the parts where Neville came in and he acts A LOT like Draco…HA! Lol. Thanks for your review! Ttyl!

**A Story Of The Year**- Happy Halloween! Sorry we haven't talked in a really long time…I hope your Halloween was good! Take your time reading…lol. I still get your reviews! Lol. Talk to you later Kristen! Larissa!

**Slytherin ice princess**- I agree!! They're my fav. Couple! Actually…they're the only couple I've ever based any story on…lol. Oh I'm so glad you like this! Thank you for your review! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- HAHAHA! Happy Halloween to you too! Hope yours was good! Mine was pretty good! One of my friends (guy) dressed up as a girl! He wore a dress, makeup EVERYTHING lol. It was great! He used coconuts too! Lol. He wasn't all that bad looking anyway except for the facial hair…lol. That's so weird! Glad to make your wish come true! Lol. Omg! You're giving a makeover and you thought about an update! This is crazy! Lol. I've only had one makeover in my life and I looked good…lol. I clean up very nicely. Lol. Ahh! Dares…gotta love em! Lol. Oh! ! that's the part that got erased for some reason…thank you so much! Lol. Idk when I'll write but eventually lol. Of course I will still write a comment to you! It just wouldn't be the same if I didn't…obviously…anyway! Oo! I'll have to aim you! All I have is aim…L Babycakes 14 if you ever want to talk but I warn you I have a lot of away messages up all the time lol. But I'm sure I'd love to talk to you! Lol. Well I hope you did good on your performance task…that really is a horrible day…yesterday was horrible for me! Omg you name it, it went wrong! It's that time of month and of course I go right through my pants how embarrassing! I'm still embarrassed about that…god…lol. I don't want to think about it…lol. I thought I outgrew the trick or treating stage b/c I haven't gone in YEARS like since…idk at least 6th grade…I had a party that year…and 7th I didn't know anyone b/c I had just moved and 8th I watched a movie and freshmen year I went out to eat and sophomore I ate AND watched a movie and this year I said what the hell and went trick or treating! Lol. I felt bad b/c one of my closest friends had to work! I felt so bad for him b/c I don't have a job! Lol. So I kinda rubbed it in…hehhee…omg I'm such a caution freak too…except when it comes to guys and trying new things…like for instance I went to Florida with this really cute guy that I liked…our mothers brought us on a business trip but we went to Islands of Adventure and I LOVE roller coasters but I still get nervous…well he was like "You comin'?" And I'm like "Hell yea! To sit by you I'd go to the moon!" lol. I didn't say it but I was sure thinking it! Lol. So I was terrified but I got to sit by him! It was the best vacation ever! He also convinced (by that I mean "You comin'?" lol) me to go on a ton of other scary rides…lol. I don't really know what I am…my family says I'm a priss…my friends say I'm more of a rebel when it comes to clothes and my enemies say I'm trash…idk where that leaves me…lol. I love blue and black and white though…my faves! Oh you know what really sucks about the pictures? Today was retake day but I went bowling and then left early today so I didn't get mine taken! I'm so mad about that! My ugly picture's gonna be in the yearbook…lol. Oh well. Haha sounds like I'd get along with your friend Cesar…hahaha he sounds pretty cool. Guys are all the same but that's ok…they're amusing…like when I went bowling today it was so much fun b/c I was bowling with my friend Joe and he kept getting strikes and he's say "How ya like that? Beat that! Eat my dust! I'm great and you know it! No catching up with me!" lol. Then his next try I'd yell out CHOKE! Or something and he's mess up and get a gutter and then I'd grin and say "What? What? Not JOE! He's excellent! NOT!" lol. It was great fun! And then he'd try to mess with me but I said "Unlike you Joe, I work well under pressure." He didn't win any of the 3 games we played! Lol. Well, I think this is long enough…I'll ttyl! Thanks again for the great reviews!!

**Alenor**- Oh it's getting sorted…slowly but surely…lol. Yes I live in the U.S. hhahaa right now is the time to be happy b/c everyone I know is sick from all the candy! Lol. Good old Oz? Where's that? It's not that big of a deal if you don't get candy b/c not many people go trick or treating…this year the night landed on a Sunday and a lot of people had school the next day and most people now go to parties…hahha thanks for the review! Yes we shall talk again! Thank you so much! Lol. Ttyl! Love hearing from you Alenor! Ps. Why would I ignore this lovely review!? Lol. Thanks again!

**TRuE2U**- hey!! Nice to hear from you again! Don't worry, you might make first for this chapter! Keep trying I love to see how close you get…yes I am that dumb to pay attention…lol. I will work on making it longer…I'll really try my best! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Skyla gerdes**- oh I'm glad you like it! OMG! I never actually wrote down what she was wearing! Lol. I put it in last chapter since you wrote it in your review!! Thank you I could of sworn I wrote it but I think I was thinking about it throughout the day and just forgot to put it in b/c I was in such a hurry…thank you so much! Lol. Hehehe you know me so well! Lol. Thanks! Glad you liked the pumpkin juice thing with Draco..I enjoyed writing that part! Lol. Thanks!

**g**- You know what I love about you? I don't have to double check to see if I spelt your name right…anyway, lol. So glad you like this! I agree! Draco is the PERFECT guy! Idk what Hermione is thinking! Thanks! I love your comments on what you like about the chapter…glad you like my humor! Lol. Ttyl!

**Jeffs-xtreme-girl1987**- Short and sweet! Thank you! Hope you like the update! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- aww that's so sweet…I brighten you day!? Aww…hope you have a great day today too! And the rest of the week! That's so nice…lol. Glad you like this story! I love hearing from you thanks! Ttyl!

**Skydive-babe**- hahhaa, and I thank you for reading! Lol. I think I have an idea of what you mean and I will be sure to try my best since you were SO nice about it! And you didn't mention my grammar problems…lol. I'm glad you're reading and I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for your review..hope to hear from you again! Ttyl!

**Simply obsessed**- YAY! We're thrilled together!! HAHAHAH! Lol. I love humor too but for some reason it just doesn't come naturally all the time..most times yes but not all…well then I know you'll love this surprise update!! Lol. HAHHAA Harry potter really is my life…oh wait…no…TOM FELTON is my life… I had a great Halloween thank you for asking! Lol. Thanks for everything! Ttyl! Thanks for telling me about your sister too! Even if she does not review I shall write a message…lol.

**Fair wheather fan**- Hi, I'd really love to read a review from you even if it's anonymous…but as long as I know you're still reading and you like this than I will be happy! Hope to talk to you later!

**Honey-gurl808**- HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That is so true! He's gorgeous anywhere you look at him…yes I also like Harry/Ginny…I think it's the conflict with Ron that draws me to them but Idk…thanks! Ttyl!

**Lilexcia Lalyn**- Why couldn't I come up with a creative name like yours? Lol. I really do love it…anyway, glad you started reading! So good to hear from you! That's one long name…anyway, glad you like it and I'll do my best to get them back together…no promises though…hehehe…ttyl!

**Dumdumditz23**- First, idk if cooler is a word…I think so but who really knows…second thank you for your nice review! And 3rd I like the muggle world better too but then I like the thought of Draco being sweet and stuff and I'm kinda sick of stories where he gets changed into some sex crazed sweety with a nice ass…it just doesn't fit…lol…anyway thanks for your review!! Ttyl!

**Carol**- oh you can NEVER be overly enthusiastic! Especially in reviews! I like it myself! Lol. I love your reviews! Short and sweet! Thank you so much! Ttyl!

A/N: Alright, these are the comments from everyone's reviews for chapter 13…lucky 13…lol. That's my chorus folder number…anyway! "Concentrate Larissa honestly!!" ANYWAY, thanks to all reviewers and NOW reviews for chapter 14!! Lol… then I will post this and be EXPECTING reviews for chapter 14 AND 15 if you haven't already done so…lol. Thank you so much!! R&R!!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- hahhaa sorry about all the…yea..I'm sick too! Anyway, glad you liked my surprise chapter! Thank you for reviewing on such short notice! Hahhaa run ons are ok as long as no one says… "you can't write that it's a run on…" ok, I'm making no sense…thank you for your review though! Again…lol ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- I think I need more candy…I was really hyper when I started writing these comments to people's reviews but now I just want to go to bed…and I have dance tonight! Lol. Actually, I haven't even written this chapter yet as I write this to you…lol. Anyway, as for your review! Glad you liked it! I love hearing from you you're one of the constant reviewers and one of the first to review my surprise chapter! Thank you so much! Ha that is kinda odd…lol…I never thought about it before…ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- It is sad but don't worry…it should get funny pretty soon…can't have too more depressing chapters…they make me sad…and reviewers don't seem to like them much…(a lot of threats to get Draco/Hermione back together) lol j/p. Thanks for your review! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- Hello again…you're such a good reviewer! Thanks so much! You're just so nice! Thank you! I'm glad I could be the highlight of your night…this certainly was the highlight of mine too! Lol. I am feeling much better thank you…I'll ttyl!

**Alenor**- I'm so glad you reviewed this chapter as well! I'm very pleased with all these reviews! Oh believe me, brothers take A LOT of notice to they're younger sister's boyfriends…at least my brother does…maybe I just have a weird family but a lot of my family takes notice to these things…especially when me and my brother went to the same school "Junior, we need to have a talk." Lol. Brother's are funny. I agree…he's diggin himself a VERY large hole…oh well we'll see what happens next! Thanks again for your review! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Hope you like this surprise update too! Glad you liked the humor in last chapter! I love hearing from you! You're so nice! Thanks! Ttyl!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Have a lovely night! Thanks for wishing me luck those of you who did on line dancing a few days ago…I DID GREAT!! I only ended up facing the wrong direction 5 times instead of my usual 12…hehehe…R&R!!

C-E-F-Y


	16. Man? what are you playing at?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: INSANE AUTHOR!!! If it weren't for reviews I think I'd lose my sanity…what's left of it that is…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: I have such a guilty conscience…I felt bad for changing last chapter and not updating again this weekend…so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it…it was kinda hard to write and it might not make much sense but I think you'll enjoy it…I saw The Incredibles last night! SUCH a good movie!! GO SEE IT! Lol. I'm such a little kid at heart…I go trick or treating and I watch cartoons…oh well! Enjoy this chapter!!

**_Dedication!!_** I dedicate this chapter to **simply obsessed**!! Again you're the greatest! Lol. After reading your idea it was just so brilliant I couldn't pass it up…I hope you liked how I wrote it! Thanks also to **g **when I read your review I was completely shocked…you guessed exactly where I was going with the skating! Lol. Thanks guys and enjoy the chapter!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Alright, for the sake of argument let's say he doesn't like her…either way Ginny is going to have to grow up eventually Ronald and you're going to either embrace it or you're going to get pushed out of the way." Hermione explained sternly.

"Please…" Ron said with a sigh.

Hermione nodded.

"It's the truth and I think it's been hidden from you long enough. Ginny is growing up." With that Hermione got up and left the Great Hall smoothly.

Ron just stared at her thoughtfully and shook his head to continue talking with Seamus.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"Ready to go?" Draco asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded as they headed out the door to his car.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well Harry called and said he couldn't make it. I guess him and Ginny already had plans." Draco shrugged.

Hermione nodded slowly as she sat down in the passenger seat. Within minutes they had arrived at the skating rink. Hermione sighed. It had been years since she had come skating.

Draco took her out of her thoughts by taking her hand and leading her inside. They quickly got their skates and began to put them on. The rink wasn't that busy only two other couples were there and a few friends were taking a break from skating and eating.

Hermione stood up shakily on her skates and waited for Draco who stood up with ease. He again took her hand and smiled. Hermione turned away and began to concentrate on her feet and the direction she meant to go in.

After a few minutes Hermione began to do fine and skated around the rink a few times by herself. Draco was close behind but they didn't say much.

Draco frowned and skated in front of her before stopping. Hermione, forgetting how to stop quickly gasped and bounced off of Draco to fall on her butt. Draco, being the gentleman he was tried to catch her but fell along with her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked as he lifted himself off of her.

Hermione's hands covered her face as she lay on her back with Draco laying over her. Draco looked her over slowly to make sure she was all right but still couldn't see her face.

"Hermione…Hermione say something." Draco said somewhat panicked at the whole situation.

A snort was heard muffled behind hands as Hermione moved her hands aside.

Draco sighed with relief as he saw Hermione's cheerful face.

After a few moments of Hermione's laughter Draco began to chuckle as well and within minutes they were both in a fit of laughter in the middle of the roller rink. Draco sat up and looked at her still laughing. Hermione had finally gained control and just smiled brightly.

"Wanna go sit down?" Draco finally asked.

Hermione nodded with another small laugh as Draco stood up and pulled Hermione up after.

Draco stared at her and gave her a small smile as she blushed and looked down at the floor. Draco smiled but took her hand and led her to a table.

"So, why did you stop in front of me?" Hermione asked curiously with a laugh.

Draco suddenly became serious.

"So, what's going on between us?" He asked slowly choosing the right words.

Hermione stared at him and suddenly frowned.

"I told you I was confused. It's not your fault I'm just…I don't really know what's going on in my life right now and I thought it wasn't fair to you…does that make sense?" Hermione asked.

Draco surprisingly nodded.

"You know I'd never make you feel like you had to be with me." He remarked in somewhat of a whisper.

Hermione nodded. After a few moments of silence Hermione stood up.

"Let's go skate…lover boy." Hermione said with a blush.

Draco grinned up at her and stood up quickly taking her hand. They skated for hours until it was finally closing time. They returned the skates and got back into Draco's car.

Draco drove slowly to Hermione's house just enjoying her company. She noticed his slow driving but didn't bother comment as she was too busy thinking about the day's events.

"This was your first date." She thought to herself with an ironic smile.

She turned to Draco and smiled. Before either of them knew it they had stopped at the front of Hermione's house. Hermione got out of the car as did Draco.

"I'll walk you to the door." Draco said as though he needed to explain.

Hermione nodded with a small smile as he took her hand once more.

Once they reached the door Draco turned to her with a smile.

"This feels like our first date." He said with a nervous laugh.

Hermione nodded with a blush.

"Yea…kinda weird." She remarked.

"Well, goodnight Hermione." Draco said.

"Good night Draco." Hermione replied as they continued to stare at one another for a few moments.

"She's my girlfriend why am I so nervous?" Draco thought.

"You're doing fine Hermione just run inside and he'll never know the difference." Hermione thought.

Draco finally had enough and slowly leaned in for a good night kiss.

"RUN!" Hermione's instincts told her to either back up and slam the door in his face or to kiss him like no one ever had.

The ladder of the two won this argument but not before a light pop was heard. Hermione coming back to her senses backed away from Draco and looked down her darkened walkway. She gasped and Draco turned quickly to what she was looking at. He rolled his eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Just figures." He thought to himself.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Harry left the Great Hall quickly.

"I must be going insane I can't like her…I can't!" Harry thought to himself.

"I wish Hermione was here. I really need someone to explain to me what's going on in my head!" Harry thought while rounding a corner.

Harry made up his mind and quickly took another left and walked to Dumbledore's office. After trying many different passwords said "This is an emergency!" and the statue moved aside. Harry shook his head but walked up the long spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office.

Harry didn't bother knocking on the door as he knew there were not many events that could surprise the Headmaster. As expected Dumbledore sat with his hands clasped on the desk in front of him with a small smile tinting his lips.

"What may I do for you Mr. Potter?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"Please Headmaster, can you tell me anything about Hermione's situation?" Harry asked as he sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore sighed knowing how much the Golden Trio was missing their third member.

"Miss Granger and herself have switched dimensions Mr. Potter and it is true that we do not know exactly how to get them back. Our only hope is that Hermione figures out how she got there in the first place." Dumbledore explained letting what he said sink in.

Harry stared at the floor for a moment before speaking quietly.

"Professor, have you talked to her? Is she alright?" He finally asked.

"She'll be fine Harry she's just a little flustered." Dumbledore said with a nod.

Harry frowned.

"We should have gotten her back by now." He mumbled incoherently.

Harry quickly stood up, thanking the headmaster for his time and leaving the office.

"There has to be a way to at least talk with her. Dumbledore can…but how?' Harry thought as he wandered aimlessly down the hallway.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Came a female's voice.

Harry blushed as he recognized the girl's beautiful voice. Harry turned around slowly to be face to face with a curious Ginny Weasley.

"You left in an awful hurry…are you alright?" Ginny asked again.

Harry nodded almost unable to speak.

"Just thinking about Hermione." Harry explained.

Ginny's smile faltered slightly at his statement.

"Oh…" Ginny mumbled.

Harry noticed this and gasped.

"Not like that…I mean…I wasn't thinking of her…I was just…well I miss her…I means she's smart…er…Hermione's my friend and I just…" Harry sighed.

Ginny finally realizing what he thought she meant giggled.

"It's alright Harry I understand." Ginny said with a smile and a nod.

Harry sighed but grinned sheepishly.

"Where are you off to?" Ginny asked as they both continued to walk.

Harry thought a moment before answering.

"The library, listen Ginny I need your help." With that Harry took Ginny's hand with a slight blush running up his face and practically sprinted to the library.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked when they finally arrived.

She had been dragged there almost the whole way except when she could keep up to Harry's fast pace.

"We are going to get our Hermione back." Harry said shortly while looking around the library.

"I really should have paid more attention to Hermione when she was in here." Harry said sadly.

Ginny nodded as she began to look through books as well.

They sat at a secluded table. They spoke up often with ideas but none of them seemed to completely make sense.

After a few hours Ginny finally spoke up.

"Listen Harry we can't find anything in here…" Ginny began after closing her book.

Harry just furrowed his brow and buried himself in another book.

"Harry…" Ginny began softly.

"I won't give up." Harry mumbled.

"What?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I won't give up. Hermione's my friend and she's always been there to help me. She never gave up on me and I won't do that to her…" Harry trailed off with a sigh as he took another book.

Ginny frowned.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want me to bring you back something?" Ginny asked as she began to pack up her things.

Harry looked up at her shocked.

"You mean, you'll come back?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled lightly and nodded.

"We all want Hermione back Harry but I do think you should take a break…" Ginny began.

Harry frowned but shook his head.

"No breaks in saving the world Gin." He said picking up the same book and reading it once again.

Ginny nodded and left the library silently.

Harry was searching for quite some time when he finally began to give up.

"Don't give up! Hermione would never give up on you! She's always believed in you and you will help her!" His conscience would remind him sternly.

"There's nothing here!" Harry said angrily slamming his book on the table.

He sighed sadly before picking up another book. He opened it slowly as the words were now starting to blend with all the reading he had done.

Harry gasped after reading a few paragraphs.

"I think this is it." He whispered while leaning closer to the book.

A small light shone through the binding and Harry gave it a confused look as it got brighter. Harry blocked his eyes from the light as it consumed him. Before he could let out a yell it was over and Harry passed out.

The librarian after hearing books being slammed and seeing a bright light come from the corner Harry was once sitting in walked slowly over. She looked around but only saw books scattered across an empty table. She sighed as she began to put them away. She shut the book Harry was looking into and placed it back on the shelf without a second thought.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"Harry get up, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked bending down by her friend.

Harry opened his eyes quickly at the sound of Hermione's voice. He rolled onto his back and looked up at her. He looked at what she was wearing and saw a mini skirt.

"Where am I?" Harry asked sitting up slowly.

Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny! You can come out now." Hermione said with a slight smile as she looked around her yard.

Draco walked up and bent down by Harry.

"You alright man?" He asked curiously.

Harry stared at Draco confusedly.

"Man? What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

Hermione's eyes became wide.

"Harry?" She asked.

Harry turned to her with a confused look.

"Harry it's me!" Hermione said giving him a hug.

Harry grinned.

"Hermione!" He said hugging her back.

"Yay! We all know eachother! Get your hands off my girl." Draco said happily at first before separating them in a jealous manner.

Harry gave Draco a confusing look before turning to Hermione.

"Uh…Draco, I had a lovely time but I really need to go to sleep…I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco nodded with a sigh as he stood up.

"You comin'?" Draco asked looking at Harry curiously.

"Say you have a car." Hermione whispered.

"Oh, uh…my car's outback…I'll catch up with you later?" Harry said giving Hermione a questioning look as she nodded with a smile.

Draco shook his head while rolling his eyes and left.

"See ya babe." Draco said getting into his car and driving away.

Hermione stood up and helped Harry up as well.

"You came!" Hermione said giving him another hug as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Harry smiled but backed up to look at her.

"Don't cry…now Dumbledore has two students to save." Harry said with a slight laugh.

Hermione nodded with a half smile.

Hope everyone liked this chapter…especially the Draco/Hermione scene. I did that for you guys! Lol…the more I write the more confusing and harder this is to write but now that I have a place to take this I think you'll enjoy it all the more! Thanks to all reviewers!! Especially simply obsessed for giving me a place to take this and an idea of how to end it…don't worry that will be quite a ways away…

**Ilovetom88**- I love your reviews!! They make me smile every time…glad you like my story and your enthusiasm I love!! Yep they're back together glad you're happy! I am too!! Lol. Thanks and ttyl!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Hahaha I agree Ron needs to grow up and stop being so protective of Ginny…although he is a sweet big brother…that's funny enough in itself! Lol. You make my day thanks! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- Can never have too much candy…lol…I'm running out of chocolate…but I have plenty of lollipops! HAHA! I agree I'm a junior in high school too and I went trick or treating also! Lol. I love hearing what parts you like! I enjoyed writing the one where Draco pushes cho away like she isn't important…lol. I still get a kick out of it…thanks a lot! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- I think the word for that is…lol j/p. Yea Cho is something…in the muggle world that is…oh line dancing is fun! I love it…although I mess up A LOT…but still people there are nice. Thank you and I did pretty well last Wednesday! I only turned in the wrong direction 5 out of the usual 12 times…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- aww it's ok…I ended up changing last chapter…well adding to it and it was a surprise so not many people reviewed anyway lol. That's good that it went well…I love makeovers myself b/c I clean up really good but the normal hum drum of my life look isn't all that great…lol. Of course I don't want you sad! That'd make me sad and then we'd be spending the rest of our reviewing time trying to cheer one another up…with little success I might add…lol. I'm so overly dramatic…for instance I was talking to one of my friends and he's even worse than I am…his mother took his pencil and he starts to complain…I'll give you an idea of what he said. "If I don't have my pencil I can't do my homework which is almost 25 of my grade which means I will fail, if I fail then I don't graduate high school and never make it to college which means I'll be working at Hannaford for the rest of my life and still living with you in this stupid state until I get old and die a miserable death that no one cares about." He was serious too…lol. Aww that's so sad about your teacher's mom…my grades are a VERY large mix…lol. I'm not failing anything luckily but I'm pretty close in my algebra 2 class…72 in there…crazy! Oh no, I would write more but I really am out of time if I want to update some time in this century!! My parents keep asking me to do things because we're having company over and I before I reenter the muggle world I would like to post this WONDEFUL chapter lol. But with all the interruptions I have a feeling it will be tomorrow by the time you read this…lol. Thanks so much for your kind words and I will continue to write to you as soon as I get the chance! PROMISE! I enjoy our convo's far too much to miss them! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- Ohhh Austrailia! Cool!! Lol. I don't have a sister but I attempt to imagine in my fics…I always think of brother's in general as being my brother and he is WAY over protective…it can be annoying at times but also sweet. Hahhaa glad you liked the chapter! I really try to make it worth your while! Thanks! Ttyl Alenor! Love hearing from you! Ttyl!

**TRuE2U**- Well it's a little longer and slowly I should be making progress…lol. Hahhaa don't give up! You're almost there! I would tell you when my next update will be but frankly I don't even know…lol. Aww thanks! Your kind words mean a lot to me!! Ttyl! You'll be first sooner or later! Lol.

**g**- Sup g? Sorry couldn't resist…anyway, don't worry this fic won't be done for awhile…I have BIG plans! Muahhhahahaha! Lol. Ooo I like that idea…a sequel!! I could start on it now and then maybe add in some stuff from this fic to make it all connect…BRILLIANT!! I might try it…hm…wow, we almost had the same idea…when I first read it I'm thinking "staulker?" lol. J/p but that was weird…maybe I made it too predictable…idk but you have some great ideas so thank you!! I'll ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- aww thanks! Glad you like my style of writing or rather my nonchoppyness! Lol. I love hearing from you b/c you're so nice! Thanks so much! I'll ttyl!

**Simply obsessed**- hahaha that's quite alright if she doesn't write and thank you for telling me what she thinks it actually means a lot to know what readers like…ooo eye-for-an-eye! I've seen their reviews! Glad she's reading too! I feel like I have a fan club…lol. J/p…THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I must have been so excited about getting another chapter out I didn't even think about Harry not being famous in the muggle world! Lol. Silly me thank you for bringing it to my attention and I reposted last chapter and added that part…what would I do without you? Lol. Thanks! I love hearing from you! Ttyl!

**Dumdumditz23**- hehehe glad you find my humor amusing! It's what I live for! Lol. Hope you liked the update! Always good to hear from you! Ttyl!

**Lianghwei**- well that's been the first comment of my fic being freaky and I must say that I enjoy hearing new things!! So glad you love it!! I agree they are thick but it's ok…they'll learn eventually…we hope…lol. Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate your kind words! Hope to talk to you later!

**Raisa**- ooo I really like your name…anyway, clever chapter? Aww thanks! I feel so smart! Lol. Hahhaa jealousy is good…it's what I work with! Lol. Glad you like this so much! Hope to hear from you soon! Ttyl!

**Keys3303**- aww thanks and yes it can get a little discouraging when people say "Character wouldn't do that!" ticks me off so I just say at the beginning that it's not my fault lol. Aww that's so sweet! I thought she was kinda out of character but I hate when people rush Hermione into loving Draco and have him just notice her for her body…don't worry about spelling…I certainly don't…my computer at the moment has a bunch of red lines under almost every sentence lol. Thanks for your review hope to hear from you again!

**KayTay**- Short and sweet! Thanks! Yea, everyone wanted them together…including myself…so that's the way they're gonna be! Sort of…it's kinda like Hermione's with another character b/c of Draco's personality in the muggle world but that's ok! Glad you like this! Ttyl! Thanks!

**Wicca-magick**- I'll write plenty if you keep reviewing…lol j/p I'll write more even if you don't it's just a bonus…anyway, I enjoyed writing the pumpkin juice part…one of my favorites truthfully…lol. Thanks for your review! Ttyl!

**Laura**- Everything will eventually be resolved but not completely for awhile…at least now Hermione has a friend with her…now they can get down to business…or so we hope…muahhahahaa! Thanks bunches!! Ttyl!

**Tom-felton -luver1-2-2**- aww thanks!! Glad you like it so much! You're too kind! Lol j/p. I love your reviews so thanks a bunch! Ttyl!

**Choas dragon**- Glad you like it and I'm attempting to update right now…lol. I keep getting interrupted though but I'm almost there…lol. Thanks for your review! Hope to talk to you again!

**Kitty-chic**- Glad you find it cool! As for how I came up with it…hmm…well I started out with Hermione going to this alternate universe and I was planning on making it all a dream and since I'm such a big Draco/Hermione fan I had to have them in a muggle world with him being popular and really sweet…well then I thought it was kinda boring if she just shows up and they're in love and then she goes back home…plus it'd be sad so I added in the alternate universe Hermione. Then you pretty much have the story you're reading now! Thanks for your review! So glad you asked! Ttyl!

Alright! I finished!! I started this chapter two days ago but with all the interruptions and retypings it is being posted right now! At 3:00!! Lol. Hope you all enjoy!! Sorry for the somewhat long wait! Ttyl! R&R please!! This is my most popular fic!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! THANKS!!

C-E-F-Y

Ps. I saw The Incredibles last night…EXCELLENT movie just so you know…lol. Ttyl!


	17. I'm dreaming but no?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…HOWEVER…I do own…TOM FELTON!!! **Sigh** j/p…I wish though!! **Sobs **

WARNING: INSANE AUTHOR!!! If it weren't for reviews I think I'd lose my sanity…what's left of it that is…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: Hope you like this update! I should be doing homework but since my parents are currently out I'm here to update! Lol. Thanks to all reviewers! R&R thanks! Sorry this chapter isn't that long…I don't have much time…alright here it is!! Thanks for reading!! This is my most popular fic!! THANK YOU!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"You comin'?" Draco asked looking at Harry curiously.

"Say you have a car." Hermione whispered.

"Oh, uh…my car's outback…I'll catch up with you later?" Harry said giving Hermione a questioning look as she nodded with a smile.

Draco shook his head while rolling his eyes and left.

"See ya babe." Draco said getting into his car and driving away.

Hermione stood up and helped Harry up as well.

"You came!" Hermione said giving him another hug as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Harry smiled but backed up to look at her.

"Don't cry…now Dumbledore has two students to save." Harry said with a slight laugh.

Hermione nodded with a half smile.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"How'd you get here?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Well, the last thing I remember is searching in the library for a way to find you." Harry said with a shrug.

"So, we're in the other Hermione's time?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded.

"Wait, there's another me?" She asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"Completely opposite of you. We found you in the library passed out on one of your night time study sessions. Well apparently it was a different Hermione." Harry explained thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, now we know how we got here but…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence.

She looked up at Harry thoughtfully.

"If you're here…then where's…" Both Harry and Hermione looked at one another shocked.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Harry…Harry…" A soothing voice whispered.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. The first sight to greet him was a smiling Ginny.

"Hey, I brought you some food. Looks like you fell asleep." Ginny said as Harry lifted his head off of the table he had fallen asleep on.

"Did you find anything by any chance?" Ginny asked while sitting down and giving Harry a sad look.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He then began to look around the library until his gaze landed back on Ginny.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

Ginny frowned.

"I think you should get some sleep Harry. Hermione will understand if you take a break." Ginny said in a slight whisper.

Harry gave her an odd look before Ginny grabbed his arm and lifted him up to take him out of the library.

"This is weird." Harry thought while watching the portraits in the hallway move.

Halfway down the hallway a blond Slytherin walked near them with a smirk.

"Out on a moonlit walk are you Potter? And what's this the little Weasel? I thought you had higher standards…clearly I was mistaken." Malfoy sneered.

Harry's jaw dropped open wide. Malfoy's smirk became even larger if at all possible.

"Aww nothing to say?" Malfoy began to ask.

"Get lost Malfoy." Ginny sneered back.

"I don't believe anyone asked you to speak." Malfoy said narrowing his eyes as he did so.

Ginny glared back with as much loathing as anyone for the pompous Slytherin Prince. Harry still had his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What are these people talking about?" He thought to himself.

"Come on Harry." Ginny mumbled as they began to walk away.

"Yes go Potter. Listen to your little girlfriend after all it's the only sense she's made in her life." Malfoy said with a smirk.

Harry came out of his daze and glared at Malfoy before punching him directly in the face.

Now Harry stood over Malfoy with a glare.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Draco but whatever it is don't ever bring my girl into this." Harry said in a deathly calm voice.

Malfoy stood up from the floor and quickly took out his wand before wiping the blood from his lip.

"You're going to regret that Potter." Malfoy sneered.

Harry just looked at Malfoy's 'stick' and put his hand up to push it away.

Draco gave him an incredulous look.

"Get a grip man." Harry said with a nod as he walked away from Malfoy with Ginny closely following.

Malfoy stood completely at a loss for words as he watched them walk away.

"Oo he makes me so mad I don't know what Hermione sees in him honestly. Although I suppose he's nicer in her time but still." Ginny said as they continued walking to the common room.

Harry gave her an odd look but before he could ask they reached the portrait.

"Honey suckle." Ginny said as the portrait opened and they climbed inside.

"Whoa…" Harry said looking around the common room.

"You guys waited up?" Ginny asked.

Harry brought his attention to who she was talking to. His eyes met with Hermione, mini skirt and all and Ronald in what looked like a robe?

"Yea, what were you two up to?" Hermione asked with a giggle as she looked from Harry's confused face to Ginny's blushing one.

Ron rolled his eyes as he looked at Harry.

"I don't want to think about it please." Ron said referring to his sister snogging.

Hermione giggled again.

"Actually Ron, Harry was asleep in the library." Ginny said somewhat irritated.

Before Ron and Ginny could get into an argument Harry finally voiced what he was thinking.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked.

Everyone turned to him and he shook his head.

"I'm going to bed." He said while attempting to head up to the girl's dormitories.

The staircase changed into a slide and he fell back down.

"What the hell!?" He yelled from the floor.

The three stared at him oddly as he went slowly up each step to the boy's dormitory. After reaching the top he sighed and went inside.

Hermione and Ron looked at Ginny.

"He was studying a lot." Ginny shrugged as she went up the staircase to bed.

Hermione and Ron soon to follow.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"What?!" Harry yelled shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione and Harry stood in the hallway in the school as students passed to find their friends or get to their lockers. They talked quietly by Hermione's locker.

"We are in a different dimension Harry you need to act as though you are their Harry. Luckily I've seen how he acts so I can help you out." Hermione explained again.

Harry shook his head.

"So, no one here knows that we're from a different dimension?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave half a smile.

"Ginny's the only one that knows." Harry's face paled.

Hermione luckily didn't notice.

"I don't think we should tell her I'm from a different dimension." Harry said quickly.

Hermione nodded.

"I think you're right. If something ever slipped, it's bad enough she knows about me." Hermione added.

"Not to mention it could ruin your relationship and frankly we don't want another one of my mistakes." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of, the other Hermione said she was in love with Draco is that what this was all about?" Harry asked referring to their date.

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

Harry nodded.

"You're best friends too so don't go insulting eachother okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded with a sigh.

"I won't." Harry mumbled.

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. Okay here comes Ginny." Hermione said elbowing him.

Harry turned around slowly and his jaw practically dropped to the floor at the sight walking toward him.

Ginny strolled down the hallway with a bright sunny smile in a mini skirt and spaghetti strap top. Her hair was left down in a layered style. She wore light makeup to bring out her gorgeous eyes. She walked down the hallway smoothly in high heels. Harry locked eyes with her after he traveled his eyes up her body.

"Damn…" He mumbled just before she reached them.

"Morning handsome." Ginny said with a grin.

Harry stared at her.

"Uh…morning." He said with a half smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she gave him a kiss.

Hermione looked away with a small smile. After the kiss broke Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Where's Draco?" She asked.

Hermione frowned.

"I don't know." She said.

"Have you seen him Harry?…Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Uh…nope haven't seen him." Harry said nervously.

As if right on time Draco strolled down the hallway. He spotted Hermione and grinned.

"Hey babe." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Harry held back the urge to punch Malfoy.

"Hey lover boy." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to find Ronald and Pansy holding hands.

"Hey Ronald." Draco was the first to speak.

Harry gave Ron and Pansy an odd look before looking at Hermione who shrugged.

"How ya been Ronald? Haven't seen you around lately…" Draco teased.

Ronald blushed as did Pansy.

"We've been busy…" Pansy trailed off.

Draco smiled.

"I don't want to hear about it." Ginny said crossing her arms.

Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Please, if I have to watch you and Harry makeout in the hallway then you can at least hear about me and Pansy." Ronald said with a smirk.

Harry blushed bright red as Ginny smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving manner. Hermione held back a laugh.

Harry watched Ronald worriedly as he just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with her man." Ronald said.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at her brother. Harry gave Hermione an odd look before she mouthed the word "later."

"Time for class." Ginny sighed as she looked at her watch.

"See ya handsome." Ginny said giving him another kiss.

Harry couldn't hide it anymore as he wrapped his arms around Ginny as well and kissed her back. Hermione gave them an odd look as Draco took her hands and she was forced to face him.

"See ya later babe." Draco said with a small smile as he was about to walk away.

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"You'll be going home soon…" She thought to herself as she saw the disappointment in his eyes that she'd seen so many times before as he left.

Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him around and before he could ask what was wrong she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. Draco smiled into her lips as he put his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I'm kissing Draco Malfoy! Not to mention this is my FIRST kiss! WITH Malfoy!" Hermione was screaming at herself.

The kiss broke and he smiled at her.

"I love you." He said.

Hermione looked shocked but luckily was saved by Ginny.

"Come on time to get to class. See you boys later." She said with a wink to Harry who wasn't sure whether to be happy about Ginny's kiss or pissed off about Hermione's.

YAY! They kissed!! Today is a great day…although I still have homework to finish before tomorrow but for now it's great! Thanks to all reviewers!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- I really love your reviews…lol. I can't get enough of them…anyway, they switched through a book…and that's all I'm going to say…lol. Glad you like this! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- The Incredibles was good wasn't it? I loved it! The baby was so cool!! I loved when they kept telling their son to run faster but slow down and run fast and then they yelled 2nd place is good!! Lol. I laughed so hard…anyway, I saw it on Friday yep! First night it was out. Glad you liked last chapter! I'm trying to get more Hermione/Draco and Harry/Ginny stuff going on. Hope you liked this update! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Ahh is right!! I'm a crazy person to put him there but oh well! Lol. Omg…you're so smart! I'm not saying a word…not a single clue…hahaha glad you like my cliffhangers! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- omg I think this was your longest review yet!! WOW! Lol. You were right on time this time! Lol. I'm so proud! Lol sorry I just had a ton of candy…and I'm in a hurry but I'm determined to write to you! Lol. Aww that's too bad about you and your b/f but don't worry someone will come along soon. Oh I know! My parents were talking and suddenly they call me out when I'm trying to update like 10 times for small things like taking the trash out and bringing the vaccum upstairs and feeding the cats while they talk…and then their directions are all mixed up and I get so confused so I mess up and it makes me irritated so I complain and we fight and then I come back to continue updating when I've already lost my train of thought…it's crazy…lol. But when my little cousin came over he was so cute! He says the sweetest things…he can't say my name…not that many people can I mean Larissa isn't exactly a common name especially to little kids so he calls me Rissa lol. It's so cute! I know! Our convos really make my day! My life is actually pretty good right now..my parents are planning a trip to Disney World and my best friend is coming with us! I just found out she can come like 5 minutes ago!! I'm so excited! Hahaha I always wait for compliments! Lol. It's what I live for! Lol j/p. I'm just happy you're not just reading this so you can talk to me…not that I blame you…lol j/p I'm so full of myself! Hahaha. OMG I love making guys jealous!! IT's so easy and when they deny it it's so funny!! Omg my ex boyfriend I would try to make him jealous all the time! It was so much fun. I'm like "As if you have anything to worry about with me…I'm the one that gets worried about other girls!" I'd mention like all my guy friends and he'd be like "And who's that?" lol. We went to different schools and he'd talk about his friends (girls and I wouldn't make a big deal out of it but he'd try to make me jealous but when it didn't work he'd sigh and say "Why doesn't it work?" lol. I'd just tell him I trust him and all his girl friends have boyfriends so I have nothing to worry about lol. Anyway, guys are funny…lol. Awww yea if he doesn't trust you than that's sad…I'm lucky b/c if I was around my ex I'd NEVER get over him…and it's true when you say "Let's be friends" you really don't…He ignores me and then blames it on me for ignoring him…Oh I think a lot too…especially before bed…I hate that though…I think we should have a switch to shut off our minds…that was so cool! HI CESAR!! Lol. Hahhaa what is with guys and not reading? I should make a spark notes for my fic! Lol. HAHHAA just like a guy… "I'm cool…girls love me…blah blah!" that's cute…lol. I love when guys think they're all that and give a grin like see I am hott! Lol. HAHAHHAA!! Thanks! Glad you think I'm an excellent author! HAHHAHAHAHAH!! Omg that's great!! Testing testing one two three! "I'd like to thank my parents…Cesar…and the best reviewer in the world!! Jalynne!" HHAHAHA! No fake smiles here!! You know what I think of them…lol You made my day so thanks!! I did enjoy that show! Wonderful job!! Lol. I'll ttyl! So much for making a short reply! Oh well I love your reviews!! Ttyl! Keep smiling!!

**Alenor**- hello Alenor! Glad you liked last chapter! So good to hear from you! More chaos to come! Thanks! Ttyl! Have a lovely day!

**Simply obsessed**- hahahaa I loved your review! That was great…very nice speech…applauds with a thumbs up you've always been a great reviewer and I love hearing from you and your ideas are great! Glad you're so happy about this! Thanks!! Ttyl! Hope you like The Incredibles when you see it! It's…incredible…ok that was lame…lol.

**Lianghwei**- Hello again! So good to hear from you!! Glad you like it but I'm not giving anything away…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Keys3303**- you're the first to review this chapter! Thanks!! Yes it can lead to problems…we'll see lol. You didn't confuse me at all b/c…nevermind…the point is I understand completely! Thanks for reviewing! So good to hear from you!! Ttyl!

**Skydive-babe**- aww thanks! You're too kind! Lol **blushes** lol. Hahhaa glad you like it!! I love your reviews! You're so excited and I love how I have your interest! Thanks!! Ttyl!

Well, I think that's everyone! I'll update as soon as I can…maybe I'll get time during school to update but I can't make any promises! Actually…whispers when I printed off a part of last chapter in the library some kid took it!! **shocked face** oh well…I printed it again and there it is! Lol. Thanks to all reviewers! R&R! I'm past 200 reviews!!! **Shocked face!!**

C-E-F-Y (Speechless)


	18. Who the hell is Madame Pomfrey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: HOME SICK AUTHOR!!! In other words I'm falling asleep as I write thiskdaoioiajdkjhoedjdkadddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd "Huh what? Oh……anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you! Good night!"

A/N: I'm getting pretty good with the surprise updates!! I'm home sick today again but at least I'm not falling asleep at the computer like yesterday…anyway, hope you like this update I worked really hard on it and I hope it's as funny to you as it was to me as I wrote it…although it probably sounds stupid now…lol. Enjoy it anyway! Lol.

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"You'll be going home soon…" She thought to herself as she saw the disappointment in his eyes that she'd seen so many times before as he left.

Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him around and before he could ask what was wrong she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. Draco smiled into her lips as he put his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I'm kissing Draco Malfoy! Not to mention this is my FIRST kiss! WITH Malfoy!" Hermione was screaming at herself.

The kiss broke and he smiled at her.

"I love you." He said.

Hermione looked shocked but luckily was saved by Ginny.

"Come on time to get to class. See you boys later." She said with a wink to Harry who wasn't sure whether to be happy about Ginny's kiss or pissed off about Hermione's.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

The next morning Ron walked over to Harry's bed to try and wake him.

"Harry." He said.

Harry continued to snore loudly.

"Harry!" Ron yelled in his ear.

Still nothing. Ron sighed as he shoved Harry.

"HARRY!" Finally Harry groaned and looked at Ron angrily.

"What the hell do you want!?" He asked glaring at Ron.

Ron gave him an odd look.

"We're going to be late for breakfast." Ron said somewhat confusedly.

"Breakfast? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Harry asked utterly confused.

Ron shook his head.

"Just a lot of studying." He muttered as he went downstairs.

Harry slowly got up and looked around.

"Am I still dreaming?" He thought to himself as he saw other boys getting up and leaving downstairs.

Harry slowly got up and followed them after getting dressed.

"Long night Harry?" Harry turned to see Neville…or at least he thought it was Neville.

"Uh…" Harry began.

"Must have been I didn't even see you come in last night. Up late with Cho?" Seamus asked with a grin.

"Cho?" Harry asked with disgust.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Denial." Seamus said shaking his head.

Harry was about to protest when they reached the bottom of the staircase. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all waiting for Harry when he reached the bottom. Neville and Seamus ran off out of the portrait hole.

"Morning Harry." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

Harry shook his head and gave Ginny a quick kiss.

"Morning beautiful." He said before leaving through the portrait hole to follow Neville and Seamus.

Hermione grinned.

"What did I tell you?!" She said happily.

Ron looked about ready to kill someone and Ginny stood completely still with a small smile on her very amusing looking face. She put a hand to her lips and stared blankly ahead.

"Did…did that just happen?" She asked shocked.

Hermione nodded with a giggle.

"Come on, I need to have a talk with Harry." Ron said running out of the portrait hole followed shortly by the two girls.

Harry walked through the doors to the Great Hall and looked around.

"I don't know where I am but the ceiling's pretty cool." He admired with a nod.

He looked around and spotted Draco sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey Draco!" Harry called.

Draco looked up and gave Harry an odd look.

Harry ran over quickly as the whispers began.

"What is he doing?" Someone asked.

"Do you think there will be a fight?" Another asked.

"Shh, I can't hear what they're saying." Someone screeched.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy asked somewhat curiously.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you…'cuse me." Harry said pushing Blaise out of the way and sitting down.

Draco gave him an incredulous look.

"You've been a complete and total asshole to me for no reason I might add…you going to eat that?" Harry asked pointing to Pansy's toast.

She nodded and grabbed it closer to her. Harry shrugged and turned back to Draco.

"Is this about Hermione?" Harry asked seriously.

"Are you serious? What could the mudblood possibly have to do with you barging over here?" Malfoy asked amazed.

Harry gave him an odd look.

"Mudblood?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Okay, now you're acting really weird man." Harry remarked while looking around and picking up an apple.

"Get lost Potter!" Malfoy yelled angrily.

Harry frowned.

"Yea whatever, why don't you give me a call when you get that stick out of your ass." Harry said slightly irritated as he stood up.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Griffindor Table.

"Wait, where's Harry? Didn't he come in here before us?" Ron asked looking around the table.

Everyone's attention seemed to be across the room as Ron turned he gasped.

"What in bloody hell is he doing?" Ron asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"He's been acting really weird…" She said with a blush.

Harry then stood up and spotted Hermione, Ron and Ginny and walked over to them.

He sat down with a thud and quickly grabbed some food while glaring at his plate.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked somewhat shyly.

Harry nodded curtly.

The group shrugged and continued eating as sound once again filled the Great Hall.

Ron looked at Harry quickly before finally speaking his mind.

"Why'd you kiss Ginny?" He asked amazed and slightly angry at the same time.

Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Ronald maybe because I love her?" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Ron's jaw dropped open and Ginny spit out her juice across the table.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

Hermione just sat there grinning.

"I knew it!" She said happily while buttering her toast.

Harry threw down his silverware and cocked his head sideways.

"Don't tell me something is wrong with you too? Actually, something's wrong with everything!" Harry said throwing his arms in the air.

"Harry I know you're upset about Hermione being gone but that's…" Ginny was interrupted by Harry.

"Gone? She's right here…" Harry said pointing to Hermione who gave him an odd look.

Ginny frowned.

"Harry, go see Madame Pomfrey." Ginny said while shaking her head and leaving the Great Hall.

"Who the hell is Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked angrily.

Ron gave him an odd look.

"I'll just see you in class." Ron said leaving the Great Hall quickly.

Harry turned to Hermione as she was grinning at him.

"And what are you so happy about?" Harry asked somewhat angrily.

"You kissed Ginny. I kept telling her you were in love with her but she wouldn't believe me and now you proved it! I guess our dimensions aren't that different huh?" Hermione said with a wink and nudged him with her elbow.

"Wait, dimensions? What are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry and leaned in closer to him.

"Wait a sec…" She began as she moved Harry's hair aside.

"Hey!" Harry complained as Hermione's eyes became wide.

"HARRY!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Both students fell to the ground as everyone gave them a curious look.

Across the Great Hall Draco narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists as he watched Hermione LUNGE at Harry.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Draco yelled to himself.

"Aren't you going to do something?" The voice inside his head asked.

"Like what?" Draco asked calmly while clenching his teeth.

"Like beet the bloody hell out of Potter for touching your girl for one." The voice said angrily.

Draco nodded but then shook his head.

"She's NOT mine!" He yelled to himself as he threw his fork down and left the Great Hall.

By now Harry and Hermione were sitting in their seats again and saw Draco leave angrily. Hermione smirked.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked pointing a finger to where Draco was standing.

"He's a bit of an ass in this time." Hermione shrugged.

Harry looked confused but then nodded.

"So, that's why you've been so odd lately? It wasn't you?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

Harry grinned.

"So that's why she broke up with Draco?" Harry asked happily.

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled standing up with tears in her eyes.

Harry backed up slightly.

"Don't worry, they're back together now." Harry said while holding up a hand to calm Hermione.

She sat back down with a sigh.

"So, Harry must have figured out a way to get you guys to switch…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged confusedly.

"You mean, you don't know how you got here?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione nodded. Harry sighed.

"At least we know everyone. I mean I still have Ginny." Harry shrugged.

Hermione gave him a half smile.

"What?" Harry asked worriedly.

"You and Ginny aren't together in this dimension." Hermione explained.

Harry's jaw dropped open.

"W-what?!" He asked somewhat distressed as he shot up out of his seat.

"Don't worry so much," Hermione began as she yanked him back down into his seat.

"Don't worry!?" Harry was about to argue.

"At least Ginny likes you, you can easily win her over look what I have to deal with!" Hermione said angrily with a pout.

Harry nodded sympathetically.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said putting an arm around her as she cried.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Lunch finally rolled around and Harry rushed to Hermione's side.

"You wouldn't believe what I've seen today." Harry said as though he was a little kid attacked by clowns.

"I mean I thought Ron and Pansy was bad but Cho and NEVILLE?!" Harry asked quite hysterical.

"What are you so worked up about…you like Ginny now." Hermione pointed out.

Harry blushed.

"Wait, you're supposed to tell me I'm crazy for liking Ron's kid sister. I'm stupid for falling for her and it's fake, all of it! Fake! Just because we are dating here doesn't mean we are soul mates and meant to be together in any dimension right? Right?" Harry asked hopefully.

Hermione stared at him blankly.

"And you need me why?" Hermione asked with a slight smile.

Harry sighed.

"See I'm crazy." Harry shrugged.

Before Hermione could disagree Ginny and Draco came to the table.

"Hey Handsome." Ginny said sitting in Harry's lap.

Harry blushed and smiled.

"Hey." Harry said with a gulp.

"Comin' over tonight or are you going straight home?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Uh…home. Sorry…" Harry said with a half smile.

Ginny smiled.

"It's alright. I know it's your parents anniversary…" Ginny began.

Harry turned pale.

"M-my my parents?" Harry asked.

"Hey man, you alright?" Draco asked curiously after noticing Harry's pale complexion turn the color of a sheet in a matter of seconds.

"M-Draco, can you give me a ride home after school?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco nodded.

"Sure, I gotta drop my sister off to dance lessons first but then I can take you sure. You coming over?" Draco turned to Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Uh, do you want to study at Harry's?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled lightly and then turned to Draco. Hermione frowned.

"On second thought, let's just go to your house." Hermione said to Draco.

Draco nodded.

That afternoon Harry walked nervously to Draco's car as he was waiting.

"Thanks for the ride." Harry mumbled.

"Hey no prob." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione soon came out of the school and stopped to talk with someone before leaving.

"Man, I love her." Draco said dreamily.

Harry turned and followed Draco's sight to Hermione. Harry turned back to Draco and saw his smile. Harry smiled lightly.

"Just don't hurt her." Harry mumbled.

"Are you kidding? I'd be more worried she'd hurt me." Draco said with a laugh.

"We ready to go?" Hermione asked as she walked up to them.

"Hop in, my sis is already in the car." Draco said as he sat in the driver's side.

Hermione gave Harry a reassuring smile as they sat in the car.

"Hey Harry," Kaylie said happily with a slight blush.

"Uh hey." Harry said with a quick wave.

"Hi Hermione." Kaylie said with a grin.

"Kaylie, face the front you know the rules." Draco sighed.

Kaylie rolled her eyes much like her brother and sat forward.

"Thank you." Draco said.

Within a few minutes he pulled into the parking lot of a dance class.

"See ya, mom'll pick you up around three okay?" Draco asked.

Kaylie nodded with a wave as she ran inside.

Harry stared out the window as Draco drove off again. Within a few more minutes the car stopped. The car ride seemed to last an eternity to Harry until the car finally stopped and he stared at a large white house. Harry gulped as he got out and walked to the house. He took a deep breath before opening the door slowly and stepping inside.

Am I a genius or what?! Lol. Next chapter you'll see what Harry's parents are like…smiles proudly I am so smart! Lol. Hope no one saw that coming because I really wanted people to forget and say "Hey that's right, Harry's parents are alive in the muggle world!" Ok, this is a surprise update! I started it yesterday but I was sick all day yesterday so when I wasn't sleeping the room was spinning…now it's only moving a little…lol. I don't think I should be writing in this state but so many ideas came to me I couldn't help it! So here is your surprise chapter! I got so many new reviewers!! I'm so happy! Thank you to all reviewers!!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Hahaha the scene when Harry talks to Hermione about how weird it is I wrote just for you! Lol. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- I think it's my favorite movie now! Lol. Anyway, I know what you mean, I don't want them to go back either…maybe they won't…lol. Well, it won't be for awhile anyway! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- HAHAHAHA! You're the first to bring up how much Harry is **enjoying** himself lol. I love when you guess it's so interesting to imagine what would happen! Glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- California must be nice…I live in Maine so yea…kinda chilly…lol. I'm glad you're moving on! Right! Single is great! See I'm more of a flirty kinda girl so being in a relationship is REALLY quite difficult for me…I don't really know what to do b/c all my relationships all the guys completely drop flirting with me and I get bored…lol I'm odd like that…aww kyle sounds so cute!! All my cousins are either WAY older than me or WAY younger…I only have one near my age and he lives in Florida so you can imagine how many times I see him lol. I'm so paranoid right now…lol. I think it's b/c I'm sick…I shouldn't be on the computer…I should be ASLEEP! But as you can see…I'm not…my mom's supposed to come home for lunch so I'm constantly looking out the window as though I'm a spy or something…crazy I tell you! I swear I'm trying to sound normal…it's overrated anyway but oh well…I know what you mean though…I'm very pessimistic…I push guys away by thinking they're going to cheat on me…not that I've been wrong but my ex I would constantly tell him how worried I was that he'd leave and I think it got on his nerves…don't you hate when you break up with someone and they're the only ones on your mind ALL the time? I can't stand it b/c my ex I'm completely over but he won't get out of my head! I think I just like the idea of having a b/f or something b/c I really think of him more as a brother now but everything reminds me of him…ok enough of the depressing stuff…lol. Aww you and Cesar…you seem cute together but I know what you mean! My best (guy) friend everyone CONSTANTLY asks if we are dating and I'm like "Think about this guys..it's me and Gerard? I think not." Lol. He's really great to have around though…we had a dance and my boyfriend broke up with me just before it so I was sad b/c I wouldn't have a date after I told everyone about my boyfriend from a different school well Gerard was so sweet he brought me to the dance and stayed and danced with me the whole time! It was so sweet. Hahhaa Cesar sounds really cool…I can only imagine. Lol. Oo compliments! I'd be lying if I didn't say this was my FAVORITE part of the review! Lol. Awww yea I finally wrote them kissing!! I was so proud I almost cried while writing it…ok not really but still…aww thanks for the nomination Jay oh and thanks to Cesar for presenting me with this award!! Have fun at the mall! I'll have fun being sick…lol j/p. Thanks so much again for everything! Ttyl!!

**Keys3303**- Oh don't worry I still have TONS planned for this fic…it won't end for QUITE some time. I just meant that Hermione is starting to get her confidence back now that she has a friend and realizes that the wizarding world hasn't given up on her and that Harry was indeed looking for her. Hope that makes sense lol. Glad you stuck with this story! I really love hearing from you! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- That's quite alright as long as you're reviewing now! Lol. Glad you're liking this so much…and I'm trying not to get Harry killed by Malfoy before it gets funny lol. So I'm saying that Draco is in such a DEEP state of shock at Harry's behavior he doesn't think about cursing him…lol. At least that's my excuse for Harry's further existence in this fic! Lol. Hope that made sense…if not…terribly sorry…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Honey-gurl808**- So glad you like it! Great enthusiasm makes me want to write! Hope you liked the update! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Wicca-magick**- Hahaha glad I could make you laugh! Hope your sister wasn't too mad lol. Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter just as much! Can't wait to hear from you! Thanks for the good luck! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- hahaha glad you liked the updates!! Hope your vacation was nice…I never expected to bring Harry there either but alas…he is there…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- Hahhaa after I got your review I ran to my parents and I was like "See! I'm considered BRILLIANT!!" **huge grin** you're too kind! Thanks! Lol. I didn't even think about his scar but I sort of picture Harry with sort of long hair that sort of covers his scar somewhat…but I had Hermione in the wizarding world notice…thanks! Ttyl!

**Dumdumditz23**- HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!! I wasn't sure if that was a review or not but it was great! You really put a smile on my face so thanks! Lol. Glad you're pleased with the fic! Lol. Ttyl!

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato**- Thanks! Glad you started reading! I hope to hear from you again! You're very kind! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**MalfieMia22**- WOW! All caps!! Thanks! Well I'm sick right now but I thank you for asking…I'm getting better…lol I sound like I should be on Monte Python and The Holy Grail… "I'm getting better!" lol. Ok, if you haven't seen that movie then you should…lol Moving on…aww thanks!! You're really nice too! You're making me blush!! Lol. Well I hope you review again so I can write to you again…you're so nice!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Kat**- lol. Well I'm glad you like this but my fic won't be ending for awhile…hope you don't run out of ink… thanks! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Hahhaa so you're a friend of Jay? That's cool…what was she thinking not talking about me?!?! Lol j/p Well I hope you continue to read and review! You're really nice! Thanks Neko! Ttyl!

**Carol**- Thanks glad you like the fact I brought Harry there!! I thought it'd add a bit of a twist! Thanks so much!! Ttyl!

**Roxxie-Hart**- Really they're your favorite?! Lucky guess! Lol. Glad you like this! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Laura**- Hahhaa thanks! I don't really care much for the muggle Hermione either…glad you liked the kiss!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**g**- Glad you like it!! I try! Lol. I'm happy someone likes the whole Harry kissing Ginny 'cause he wants too…most people just say "I love the Hermione and Draco kiss!" which was great too…lol. Anyway, thanks! Ttyl!

**Skyla gerdes**- Glad you love it!! I'm awesome!? Aww you're too kind!! Thanks! Lol. So glad you liked the kissing and all that jazz…thanks! Ttyl!

Well I believe that is everyone! So far no sign of my mother so I should be alright!! Hope you like the update!! Ttyl! Thanks!!! R&R!!!

C-E-F-Y


	19. A silent chuckle to yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: AUTHOR IS VERY WELL!! Come to find out I just have low blood sugar and somehow that makes me sick…or something…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: I can't believe I've only been to school once this week and I'll go tomorrow…holiday today! (don't ask me which one b/c frankly I don't pay that close attention) j/p it's Veterans day! YIPPIE no school!! Lol. ANYWAY, sorry for getting off topic so much but I had to go to the dentist and I got another filling so my mouth is numb and I've been really hyper b/c I've been trying to whistle for the last hour or so…ok before I get off topic AGAIN, hope you like the update! Sorry for it's lack of humor and I think it's sort of boring…oh and no wizarding world stuff…sorry! R&R!!

**_Dedication:_** I dedicate this to **Sarah I Am** because she has been really nice in her reviews and constantly is one of the first people to look out for my updates! I appreciate your comments and your kind words and I hope you have fun this weekend! Ttyl!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Within a few minutes he pulled into the parking lot of a dance class.

"See ya, mom'll pick you up around three okay?" Draco asked.

Kaylie nodded with a wave as she ran inside.

Harry stared out the window as Draco drove off again. Within a few more minutes the car stopped. The car ride seemed to last an eternity to Harry until the car finally stopped and he stared at a large white house. Harry gulped as he got out and walked to the house. He took a deep breath before opening the door slowly and stepping inside.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Hermione stared blankly at her homework while biting her bottom lip unmercifully. Draco looked up at her as she sighed and tapped her pencil.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Draco asked highly amused as he set down his book and looked at his girlfriend.

Hermione looked up at him shocked.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

Draco shook his head and got up to sit by her on the floor. They both sat on the floor of his room across from one another doing homework.

Draco sat down next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione immediately set her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Hermione said looking up at him.

Draco nodded.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked again.

"I'm just sick of studying." Hermione said after a moments thought as she set down her book.

Draco nodded and gave her an innocent smile. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes.

"What are you thinking Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smile and narrowed eyes in a playful manner.

Draco grinned widely as he wrapped his arms fully around her waist and pinned her to the ground. Hermione bit her lip to try and stop the smile forming on her lips.

"Let me help you with that." Draco said staring at her lips.

Hermione stared at him a moment before he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

Hermione shut her eyes and kissed him back as the couple lay there for a few moments wrapped in eachother's warm embrace still connected at the lips. Draco backed up slowly and grinned. Hermione smiled shyly as she blushed slightly under his gaze.

"You've never kissed me like that." Draco said thoughtfully.

Hermione's smile vanished. Draco noticed this and smiled.

"It's a good thing." He said giving her a quick peck on the nose.

Hermione couldn't hold in a giggle at what this scene would look like to an outsider, especially from the standpoint of a witch or wizard.

"Lavendar and Parvati would have a holiday if they ever saw the way Draco was behaving like…well like a real gentlemen. A sweetheart even." She thought while staring at him.

Draco saw the familiar thoughtful look in her eyes as he smiled.

"Wanna get some food?" Draco asked sheepishly.

Hermione grinned.

"Why not." She said and for once, with Draco holding her hand as they walked downstairs, Hermione's mind drifted away from thoughts of Harry or anything else from the wizarding world.

Harry sighed as he slowly opened the door to his house and walked inside. He shut the door behind him and tried to steady his beating heart. He opened his mouth to call the names of the two people he no longer had in his life but no words seemed to come. Harry swallowed hard and decided to walk around the house. Slowly Harry took to the stairs first climbing one step at a time. A door stood in front of him at the top of the stairs. Wide eyes and beating heart Harry made it to the door and slowly pushed it open. He sighed and almost had to laugh at himself for being so nervous when before him was nothing other than a bathroom.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he turned around and found more doors down a hallway. Harry sighed and nodded as though he were convincing himself to press forward. Slowly he continued down the row of doors until he opened the one to a large spacious bedroom. Harry stood in awe as he looked around it. A king sized bed was in the middle of the room with two bedside tables, one on each side. The curtains to the window on the left side were a deep maroon.

Harry was about to leave the room when he spotted a picture on a hope chest. Harry walked up to the photo and picked it up. The photo showed a young Harry about the age of thirteen sitting in between his parents. James had an arm around his son with a proud smile as Lily was standing behind them both with a grin.

Harry almost cried after seeing the picture.

As soon as Harry set down the frame the door opened downstairs and Harry froze.

"HEY! Anybody home?!" A young man's voice called.

Harry thought a moment.

"That doesn't sound like dad?" He thought as he left the bedroom and made his way downstairs.

"Hey Harry!" The man had light red hair with green eyes and a large smile across his face.

He wore a light jacket and jeans with a pair of white sneakers.

When Harry never answered the man's grin became even wider.

"Is that anyway to greet your brother?" He asked.

Harry's jaw dropped and he began to stutter.

"B-brot-ther?" Harry asked.

The man walked up to stairs to Harry who was already halfway down them and wrapped him in a warm hug much like Mrs. Weasley. When the man backed up Harry gave him a confused smile and the man went back downstairs.

"Are mom and dad home yet?" He asked.

Harry's heart tied into a knot at those words but he regained himself quickly and shook his head.

The man smiled.

"What do you say we get some food and catch up a bit until Miles gets here." The man said looking at his watch.

"He should be here before mum and dad anyway." He finished as he began to walk to the kitchen.

Harry followed and sat down on a bar stool trying to let this all sink in.

"So, how ya been little bro?" The man asked as he rummaged through the kitchen for food.

"Uh…alright…" Harry said still flustered.

The man turned his head to Harry and nodded.

"So how's that girlfriend of yours?" The man said as he set ingredients on the counter and winked at Harry.

Harry blushed.

"She's doing good." Harry said.

His brother nodded with a smile.

"ANYBODY HOME!?" A voice called.

The man rolled his eyes.

"IN HERE MILES!" He called.

"Bloody idiot can't even find the kitchen." The man joked.

Harry smiled.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming?" Miles asked as he sat down next to Harry.

Miles was the spitting image of James. Even his eyes were the same color. He also wore a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. Miles turned to Harry with a grin.

"How ya been kiddo?" He asked giving Harry a hug.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Got a girlfriend?" Miles asked glancing at Harry.

Harry blushed but nodded.

"Where have you been Miles? Harry's been talkin' about the girl since Christmas." The man said with a grin.

"Oh, so you did finally ask the little Weasley girl?" Miles asked with a grin.

Harry blushed.

"So this is what it's like to have relatives to tease you?" Harry thought to himself.

"Alright, let's leave him alone. We can always tease him when she's over." The man said happily.

Miles nodded.

"So wise Christopher." Miles said proudly.

"Why do you think I'm the oldest?" Chris said cockily.

Harry smiled widely at the older men.

"So this is what it would have been like…" Harry frowned.

"I'd be the oldest though…" He thought.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. It wasn't important after all.

"Oh my!" Harry spun around quickly at the sound of a woman's voice.

For a moment he could of sworn his heart stopped.

In the doorway of the kitchen stood none other than Lily Potter. Her red hair was short in a motherly haircut that framed her pretty features. Her green eyes shone with happiness as she grinned at her children.

"Happy anniversary mum." Miles began as he gave her a hug.

"You boys came!" Lily said excitedly as Chris gave her a hug as well.

"Of course. You guys can't keep us away." Chris said with a laugh.

Lily turned to Harry who was frozen to the spot staring at his mother.

"You alright baby?" Lily said worriedly as she put a hand to Harry's forehead.

"What's wro…Harry James Potter, what have you done this time?" Lily asked giving her youngest a frown.

Harry stared blankly at Lily as she fussed over him.

"How on earth did you get this…it's a scar? How could you keep this from us? How did this happen? Come on, speak up young man." Lily said sternly as she examined Harry's lightning shaped scar.

Harry shook his head.

"Uh…I don't know." Harry mumbled never tearing his gaze away from his mother.

Lily nodded with a smile.

"Let me guess then, you and Draco trying to impress the girls again? Honestly you two will break your necks before you're old enough to know better." Lily said with a warm smile.

"Just like your father." Lily said with a smile as she brushed his hair out of his face.

Lily then turned her attention to her oldest.

"Oh it's so good to see you boys, when did you fly in?" She asked sitting in Miles' seat next to Harry.

"A few minutes ago…"

The conversation turned into pointless chatter as Harry watched his mother admiring every wrinkle of age and every bright smile she had to offer. It made him want to cry or to hug her and tell her how much he missed her and wished he'd gotten to know her and dad. But, he couldn't, as far as they knew he'd sound crazy. They weren't the wizard parents he'd heard so much about, but they were his parents and he'd cherish every moment spent with them.

"Whoa, did the party arrive without me?" Harry was taken out of his thoughts as he turned and found his father standing in the doorway much like his mother.

"James, look what our son has done…" Lily began as she brushed Harry's hair back.

"Wow, that must of hurt…looks painful anyway, tell me you at least got a date?" James asked curiously.

Lily smacked her husband playfully.

"I'm only kidding Evans." James said in a playful manner.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her boys.

"Harry I don't want any more of these stunts you hear? I've been telling Narcissa for years that having your father and Lucius for fathers was never a good idea for you boys…" Lily began sternly but slowly turned to her husband with a smirk.

James laughed.

"But you love us and it's good for the boys. We need to pass on our…shall we say talents?" James said sitting down.

"I mean, Chris and Miles ended up just fine." James remarked.

Lily nodded.

"Alright, but be careful…some girls are not worth it." Lily said with a shadow passing over her eyes.

After a moment of silence Chris spoke up.

"Alright, you two go upstairs and change into your finest attire." He began with a grin.

"What are you boys up to?" Lily asked excitedly.

James also gave a curious look.

"Just go change you'll know in a minute." Chris explained.

Lily quickly ran off with a grin and James slowly to follow.

"Hurry up James I want my present!" Lily called from the top of the stairs.

"We better go change too." Miles said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Chris nodded and the three boys left to change.

YAY! Most of the LOVELY reviewers said I was in fact a GENIUS!! So of course, every time I received a review I was running through the house yelling "I'M A GENIUS!!" Needless to say my parents got really annoyed…BUT it was fun…sorry I'm so off topic…luckily I wrote this chapter without having that problem…Hope you like it!! I still can't whistle…frowns lol…THANKS to all reviewers!! I'm almost at 300 reviews!!! **passes out**

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Hahaha!! Hope you're tall 'cause that means you like it a lot! Lol. You always know how to make me smile…thanks!! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- YAY! I'm a genius!! Lol. **smiles widely** Ahh yes…I am brilliant no? lol. You really know how to make an author think she's worth your time! Thank you!! I will ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Yea I'm trying to keep Harry alive as long as possible with Ron…lol. I'll be sure to put a lot of Draco/Hermione wizard world stuff next chapter since this chapter was pretty much devoted to Harry…lol. Yea I'm not really sure how English people act…so I'm just making them like my friends…lol. HAHAH! You're the first to notice Kaylie's crush on Harry…yea I thought it was cute how Harry's best friend's little sisters like him! Lol. Thanks for wishing me well! I am feeling much better! Except for my numb mouth but even then at least it doesn't hurt…and it doesn't effect my typing! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Sorry I can't write that much in this review…I feel really bad that your reviews get longer and mine get shorter…I should write a chapter one day and answer reviews the next instead of doing it in the same day…I get so worn out! Lol. Oh don't worry about taking your time reviewing really I like when people take longer because then I can think for a few days on what I want to happen in this fic and it seems to come out better…Oh I hate when computers freeze…mine used to ALL the time!! I got so irritated! I hate when people think you're doing something that you told them you wouldn't do for them when you aren't…hope that made sense…lol. Anyway, I'd love to visit California…if I liked flying and if I wouldn't get homesick it would be a perfect trip for me! Lol. My cousin is obsessed with video games too! I don't know how some guys can be like that…it's almost as if they like video games more than girls and other NORMAL things…lol. I flirt in an innocent type of way…kinda pathetic really…yea you probably are more odd than I am…lol j/p. Oh I gotta go!! I'm so sorry this is so short! I'll ttyl though! Night! Lol. Thanks again!! You're the greatest!! Say hi to Cesar when it stops going to his head!! Lol.

**Keys3303**- So glad you liked it!! I love hearing what parts you like…it really helps me write!! I never really thought about the other teachers since I had McGonagall making out with Snape in the office…lol. I might go back to that but I'm not entirely sure since I don't know much about each teacher…we'll see! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- Hahhaa the comment about bob and mary made me smile…lol. OMG! This chapter is for you then!! I hope you like it! Have fun! I'll be sure to leave another chapter soon for you to review when you get back! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Honey-gurl808**- Always short and sweet! Hahaha glad you liked last chapter and thanks for reviewing once again! I love hearing from you!! Ttyl!

**Wicca-magick**- I love your reviews!! The all caps makes me want to write even more b/c you like it so much!! Glad you like this fic and as long as there're reviewers and ideas in my head I will continue to write! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Oh don't worry…hehehehehhehehe!! Glad you liked last chapter hope you like this chapter just as much! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- Hahhaa I'm the genius!! OH thank you!! I'm don't know about Harry wanting to stay but I sure want them to stay!! **Cries** lol j/p. We'll see!! Thanks ttyl!

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato**- Oh we'll have ROMANCE soon enough I promise you!! Lol. I have BIG plans for Hermione/Draco…hehehehhee…thanks glad you like it! Ttyl!

**MalfieMia22**- Awww you're so nice!! I love your reviews!! I'd kiss you if I could…ok maybe not…but I do appreciate your kind words! Lol. Oh I feel much better thank you!! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Hahhaa I'm gonna have to have a talk with her honestly…If I'm going to continue winning awards than she needs to tell people about me…hahahaha j/p. No problem Sierra…I love your name…anyway, ttyl!

**g**- I'm scared to post this because of Harry's parents…what if I write them wrong…the idea was genius but the writing I'm not so sure…I don't really know much of ANYTHING about James and Lily…oh well different dimension I suppose I can have fun right? Hope no one's too disappointed…lol. Awww Draco is a sweetheart!! I LOVE HIM!! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Skyla gerdes**- So glad you love it!! WHOOO!!! My objective has been completed successfully!! Thank you so much! Hope you liked the update!! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**LIZ**- Yay you like it you really like it!! Hahhaa I'll work on the fast updates…maybe if I'm lucky…nevermind don't want to jinx myself…lol. Thanks Liz!! Ttyl!

**Simply obsessed**- YAY I'm a genius again!! Lol. Thanks for the confidence…lol j/p. Aww thanks!! SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03 gives me awards so it sort of is the same thing…lol. THANKS!! You sure know how to boost my confidence…thank you!! I really appreciate that…I was kinda down about weirdos review but at least they were smart enough to stop at the 2nd chapter instead of reading the entire thing and then telling me it sucks…lol. Thanks again!! Ttyl! Glad to hear from you again!!

**A Story Of The Year**- Hey Kristen! Long time since I've talked to you!! Although I've been sick and busy…not a good mix…lol. Ooo One Tree Hill **sigh** lol. Got some hott guys in that show…Thanks for the review!! Ttyl!

**Yami Shizu-Kira**- So glad you found an interest!! Hope you like the update and thanks for the kind words!! Ttyl!

**Dracodolenz**- I've never been so proud as when you said those words!! Awww!! Thanks!! I try so hard! Glad you appreciate my efforts!! I love making characters wicked…reminds me of myself…lol j/p…thanks!! Ttyl!

**TOM FELTON'S GRL**- Aww thanks!! So glad you found an interest in my fic!! I will be sure to e-mail this chapter to you…it would be my pleasure if you'll review again! Lol. Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Kethryn**- Thank you and I will!! Hope to hear from you again!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Skydive-babe**- Hahhaa sorry for the cliffies…I really do apologize…lol…I just can't help it!! Lol. Don't worry the romance will be coming shortly I promise…I tried not to rush it too much but now I think everyone's getting antsy…lol. Alright, hints…hm…I'll try my best not to give anything away…more Draco/Hermione in Wizard world…More Ginny/Harry wizard world…less worry for Hermione in muggle world…more clues on how to get home…how's that? I feel like I'm giving everything away!! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- You're the best!! So sweet all the time!! Thanks!! Glad you liked their reactions I wasn't sure how that was gonna go over…Thanks! Ttyl!

**Choas dragon**- Thanks!! Hope I hear from you again! Your reviews are really nice…thanks! Ttyl!

**CocoaFlavourPunk**- Thanks, I don't think I've ever gotten the compliment it's real so thanks!! Hope to hear from you again!! Thanks!

**jOp**- THANKS!! The best fic?! Wow you're really nice!! Hope you review again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Tom-felton –luver1-2-2**- Glad you liked last chapter!! I must agree it was my best!! I loved all of your reviews…they were certainly interesting…yes I live in Maine…and it's freezing!! I wish I lived in California...I hear it's very beautiful and as you said nice. Glad you liked this chapter and I'd love to talk! Hahaha who doesn't love Tom!??! Honestly? Lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Lain-Iris**- Hahhaa glad you liked my idea!! Thanks again!! I guess I should pride myself with my great ideas!! **grins proudly** Don't stress…at least not yet…hehehehe…thanks! TtyL!

WHOOO that's everyone!! I will continue to answer reviews so don't worry…I hate when people don't answer my kind reviews…lol j/p. Those of you who asked if I would read your work, the SECOND I have time (now that this update is taken care of) I shall!! And e-mail you as well! My S/N on AIM is L Babycakes 14 if anyone wants to talk to me on there…I warn you I usually have an away message up b/c I'm either writing or doing homework but I do love to talk!! Thanks to everyone and R&R!! I hope you liked how I wrote James and Lily…I really didn't know what to do with them so I hope I did alright! Thanks again!! R&R thanks!!

C-E-F-Y


	20. Save the day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: AUTHOR IS PASSING OUT! I'll explain at the end of the chapter…sheepish grin…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: Alright, this chapter is kinda short…only like 1,600 some odd words…I usually do around 1,500 but lately I've been in the 2,000 ish range…anyway, this was the QUICKEST update I've ever written so I'm not sure how good it is…oh and there's no humor…cries mostly drama sadly…R&R please! I'll try to update this when I can…I just wanted to add another thing to make it interesting…I thought the idea was kinda funny until I actually started writing it and now I'm not sure how I like it…so please tell me what you think…if you like it I'll leave it…if not I'll delete this and try again…thanks!

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!_** I figured out why the chapter seems so short!! (I always check the word amount so I know it's the same every time and I'm not cheating you guys out on like 500 words lol) It's because the reviews are so long!! Lol. Oh well, I'll still reply and you'll have to live with it looking like shorter chapters! Lol. Thanks guys!! Ttyl! R&R please!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"Alright, you two go upstairs and change into your finest attire." He began with a grin.

"What are you boys up to?" Lily asked excitedly.

James also gave a curious look.

"Just go change you'll know in a minute." Chris explained.

Lily quickly ran off with a grin and James slowly to follow.

"Hurry up James I want my present!" Lily called from the top of the stairs.

"We better go change too." Miles said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Chris nodded and the three boys left to change.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Harry and Hermione were the last to leave the Great Hall.

"So, where're our classes?" Harry asked looking around curiously.

"We don't have class…this is an amazing school." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"We are apparently wizards!" Hermione said excitedly.

"What?" Harry asked stopping in the hallway.

"Haven't you noticed how…enchanted this place is? It's a school for wizards or something…" Hermione shrugged.

"So we can do magic?" Harry asked with an evil grin.

Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"No, I tried using a wand but it didn't work." Hermione said sadly.

Harry frowned also but looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So, that's what Draco was pointing at me?" Harry asked.

"Uh…I didn't see him point anything at you…" Hermione began referring to that morning's breakfast.

"Oh it was last night when Ginny brought me back from the library." Harry said waving a hand dismissively.

"Harry you can't tell anyone that you're from a different dimension okay? Just tell them you're sick is why you're not in class." Hermione said with the utmost seriousness.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"You and the other Harry switched because Harry was so worried he'd never get the other Hermione back here. We don't need anyone else…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry looked at her curiously.

"That's it! Harry switched with you in the library right? I heard the other Hermione is a real bookworm too so maybe there's something in the library that switches us back!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry thought a moment and finally nodded.

"Could be…but how are we going to find it? It could be anything! Maybe someone cast a spell on them or something who knows!" Harry said raising his arms dramatically.

Hermione dismissed his thoughts easily as she began to walk down the corridor once again.

"Alright, I have a plan!" She yelled while turning to Harry with a finger raised in the air and a grin on her face.

"No one is to know about it alright? When everyone goes to class we will meet in the library and find…anything that will get us back home okay? Until then you need to be their Harry." Hermione explained.

"How can I do that? I don't even know what the guy was like." Harry said defiantly.

"Duh! I met him. He's really sweet so you can do that…not as troublesome so don't do any major stunts alright?" Hermione scolded.

Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh and nodded.

"Oh, and don't charm Ginny too much. You're best friends with Ronald here oh and they call him Ron I guess…" Hermione kept on until Harry finally interrupted her.

"What about these geeky glasses?" Harry asked taking them off.

"Sorry, but you have to wear 'em." She shrugged.

Harry scowled as he placed them back on.

"Now, the most important thing you need to remember, never show ANYONE your forehead got it?" Hermione said sternly.

Harry gave her an odd look.

"What are you on?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The Harry here has a scar that's apparently famous or something like that and if anyone finds out that you don't have it…we're in deep shit got it?" Hermione stated firmly with a pointed finger at his chest and narrowed eyes.

"Yea alright." Harry said dismissively.

"I guess we are off to the library then." Hermione said her mood instantly changing to a smile as they continued down the hallway.

After turning a corner both students looked up to see Professor Dumbledore walking down the hallway. As the two got closer they saw the serious expression on his face.

"You two should not be wandering around the corridors." The Headmaster explained.

Harry and Hermione gave him an innocent grin.

"We're sorry professor but Harry was just showing me how to get to the library." Hermione lied.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Sorry Miss Granger but I'll need to see you both in my office right this second. I had hoped Mr. Weasley would be with you but I supposed I'll have to call him from class. Will you show Miss Granger to my office Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor." Harry said as the two walked off in what Harry hoped to be the right direction.

He lucked out when they were out of sight Hermione led the way.

"Luckily I remember where it is from when I arrived." She said with a nod as they turned another corner.

Harry nodded.

"What does he want to talk to us about?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Maybe he knows how to get us home." Hermione shrugged.

"How would he though?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know Harry I'm only guessing." Hermione said slightly annoyed.

Dumbledore walked down to the dungeons and into Professor Snape's classroom. Snape immediately looked up at the Headmaster with a slightly worried expression.

"I'm here for Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore explained.

Snape nodded and motioned his head in the direction of Ron who looked at Dumbledore curiously. He got up and packed up his things to leave. Whispers began from the students until Snape silenced them.

Hermione and Harry were waiting in front of the statue for Dumbledore when the said professor and Ron approached.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shook his head.

Dumbledore said the password and they walked briskly to his office at the top of the spiral staircase. Each student took a seat in the three chairs placed in front of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore sat down on the opposite side of the mahogany desk and looked at the three individually.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Ron asked first as he had seen that look on Dumbledore's face plenty of times through his years at Hogwarts.

All three looked to him curiously.

"Normally, if this situation were to arise we would tell all students to report to their house common rooms until we knew exactly what was happening. That will be happening shortly but I thought I should give you three the details of what's going on." Dumbledore began sadly.

All three students listened intently as the Headmaster continued.

"You three have grown up before my very eyes into smart young wizards and witch. I know that Miss Granger is not with us for the moment but I believe with two out of the three members of the Golden Trio you will do just fine." Dumbledore dragged on.

"Professor, if I may, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"Voldemort has arisen once again Harry."

Ron gasped at this.

"He is on his way to Hogwarts as we speak." Dumbledore said with all seriousness.

Dumbledore looked at a clock on the wall and nodded.

"As we speak students are being rushed to their common rooms and I think it would be wise if you went as well. But, as I know you all too well I can not force you." Dumbledore said with a tiny smile.

"Professor, do you know when Voldemort is to arrive?" Ron asked.

"I'm not positive but any time now." Dumbledore said.

Ron stood up.

"We have to get ready. Come on Harry…" Ron began as he walked to the door but stopped.

He turned to Hermione and gave her a small smile.

"Hermione, you should go to the common room." Ron began.

Hermione stood up.

"Why? What can this Voldemort guy do?" Hermione asked.

Harry kept silent still not understanding why Dumbledore was only telling them this information.

"Hermione, you're not a witch. You're from a different dimension. Besides, it's really not our fight…" Ron began as he looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a frown and he shut up.

"Why doesn't that whole school go against him?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you only telling us three?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Listen Hermione, in this dimension Harry was the only survivor, he is meant to kill Voldemort once and for all. He's fought him almost every year and never failed us." Ron explained.

He looked at Dumbledore before continuing.

"This is the last battle and Harry will win." Ron said sternly.

Hermione gave Ron a blank look before turning to Dumbledore.

"Excuse me Professor but I REALLY need to get to the library." She said nervously as Harry's face when as pale as a sheet.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Harry, Miles and Chris walked out of the kitchen to go get dressed. Halfway to the stairs a sharp pain came to Harry's forehead. Harry yelled out in pain as his legs failed him and he fell to the floor in a heap holding his head in pain.

Miles and Chris quickly kneeled at his side worriedly.

"Harry…Harry what's wrong?" Miles asked.

Harry groaned at the intense pain from his scar. Harry gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly to fight back the urge to cry.

"I…I-neeeeeed…'Mmmmione…" He groaned.

"What's wrong?" Lily came down the stairs and stopped to look at her sons.

When she saw Harry curled up on the floor she quickly ran the rest of the way down and kneeled by her son putting an arm under his head with a worried expression.

"JAMES!" She called panicked as James came running down the stairs.

Lily gave him a worried look and Chris went to call an ambulance.

Hermione suddenly frowned. She and Draco were on their way to her house when a sudden dread fell over her.

"Something's wrong." A voice in the back of her mind said worriedly.

Hermione shook her head as she looked at her grinning boyfriend. She gave a small smile and dismissed the thought. Hermione turned back forward and saw an ambulance coming towards them.

Draco quickly pulled over as the ambulance passed and suddenly the voice came back stronger than ever.

"Something's wrong…"

Hermione turned to Draco with her eyes darting around the vehicle trying to make sense.

"What could possibly be wrong?" She thought.

"Draco, we need to go to the hospital." Hermione said aloud.

Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Please, I know this sounds crazy but I just…I have a feeling something's wrong." Hermione said distressed.

Draco sighed but as he looked at her worried expression he nodded and turned the car around.

Well, yesterday was a LOVELY day…NOT! I watched a movie about the most amazing surgeries in my health class and almost passed out…well being the emotional girl I am I cried and was wheeled down the hallway in a wheelchair…then they send me to lunch and then class instead of letting me go home not to mention the fact that we were one of the only schools to have school yesterday considering we had Thursday off…a lot more worse things happened but at the moment I have a MAJOR headache…but that is why I didn't update yesterday…I was angry lol. Sorry this update isn't good…I think I might delete it but I thought I'd give it the benefit of the doubt…I find it funny that NOW they ask Harry to save the world and he can't even use a wand…I'm so evil to the poor guy…lol. Well, I thank reviewers for being so nice about last chapter! Oh and thanks to all reviewers who read my poem I just posted "A Shall We Call It An Interesting Poem?" Thanks! Glad you thought it was funny! Thanks!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- What can I say…I'm talented!! Lol. J/p again, lover your reviews!! Nice curtsy…lol. Glad you liked the chapter! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- Wow! I don't even put off math homework to write this…I suck at math…lol. Actually I am putting off U.S. History to write this! But it's ok b/c it's a weekend and I have tomorrow to work really hard on my homework lol. I know I was just as excited as I wrote about his parents!! I'm so glad you like it…I was a little scared b/c I don't know much about Lily and James…too busy obsessing over Draco…lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Well, I apologize…I promised more Draco/Hermione in this chapter (wizard world) and I didn't do it!! But, I had a wonderful idea about them telling Harry to save the world when he can't…I know I'm evil…lol…and besides, if people don't like this chapter I can easily rewrite it with more Draco/Hermione (WW) stuff!! That will happen eventually THAT I can promise…sorry for the lack of interest in the WW but I might add in something about Sirius and Peter…oo that would be good…evil laugh "Harry lunges across the hospital room wrapping his strong hands around the startled rat known as Peter's neck! He gasps for air as they both fall to the floor as Chris and Miles attempt to pry Harry off their old friend." Well? Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Omg I had so much fun talking to you!!! Hope you had fun shopping!! Cesar was so funny…I tried not to flirt…although I don't think I was that successful…anyway, now you see how I flirt! Lol. Innocently…like "aww I love you cesar…" lol. Anyway, you really made my day!! After getting up so early this morning just to go to a mall and NOT be able to shop?!! Insane I tell you! Lol. At least I didn't have to drive though…and then yesterday, almost passing out from low blood sugar and we watched that gross movie…I felt really bad for my teacher because it was the first day he had me in class! Lol. How embarrassing…at least I didn't pass out although he and my friend Molly practically had to carry me down the hallway…I'm doing much better and my family gets a kick out of it because I always seem to pass out at the worst times…like the last time was my VERY FIRST date!! And I pass out at the movie theatre…and now this…lol. At least I can laugh about it and it's not like a serious condition but when that nurse was talking to me like a 2 yr old I could of hit her!! Then I couldn't go home!! And I ran into the guy I had my first date with and he was being a real jerk…oh and did I mention I broke down in tears so everyone all day was asking me what was wrong? Well yea…everytime I talked about passing out I'd start crying for no reason…well tear stained face and that guy says "Larissa? Hey I didn't realize it was you." Then walks past me to talk with his friend. Then I had to take an algebra 2 test with a headache! And I didn't study b/c I planned to during my lunch but I had to make up my class time I missed while eating…so my day sucked! Lol. So you and Cesar really cheered me up!! Thanks bunches!! I hope I didn't make his head too swollen with all those compliments but I think we deflated it when he said he was the finest guy on the planet…TOM!! Lol. Yay more awards!! Thank you so much!! Oh and speaking of I think the best gift is Tom Felton and you and Cesar driving to my house! Lol. Wouldn't that be a dream…I'd probably pass out again…lol. Gotta love that guy!! Well, it's late yet again…I start this so soon and yet I always finish it so late…I take a lot of breaks apparently…lol. Thanks for everything!! Ttyl!

**Keys3303**- Ooo I never thought about the Weasley's…that would be an interesting twist to write them…but I like them in the wizarding world…lol. It would be difficult to change them but I might be up to the challenge…Yea I should write more about Hermione's parents but I can't really find a place for them in the plot or anything…hmm…now you got me thinking…I might just be brilliant once again!! Lol. Thank you! I've written about Lucius and Narcissa but there will be more of them to come. Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- You deserve a dedication! You are ALWAYS the first to review my new updates! I am very thankful to you! Thanks and I really do hope you have fun this weekend…I know what you mean with guys like that…they should do us all a favor and stay home for the rest of their lives…but sadly it doesn't work that way…well hope you had fun anyway! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Honey-gurl808**- Oh good you liked the Potter's lol. I've been wanting to say that…anyway, you'll still have to wait for the surprise because Harry has to go and have a painful scar attack…jeez…lol. I agree! Hermione's fitting in wonderfully! I think we have Draco to thank for that one…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Wicca-magick**- Well I assumed before but now I know!! Lol j/p…Thanks Jen for those encouraging words!! Glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- YAY! You liked the family!! I'm very pleased you did! I thought I was kinda stretching it with 2 older brothers but something about other brother's intrigues me! Lol. So glad you like it! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- Glad you like the idea! I'm happy it went smoothly! Now to see how you like this new idea with Harry saving the world…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**MalfieMia22**- Aww thanks!! YES!! A constant reviewer!! Thank you!!! NO matter good or bad through thick and thin MalfieMia22 will be here for me!! THANKS!! I'd love to e-mail!! For some reason every time I get these reviews the e-mail addresses are always up to the and then I can't read anymore…so if you would repeat your entire e-mail address again…thanks!! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- That's good your name stands out isn't it? That's why I like my name…except I wish people could pronounce it…Larissa…most people say "Marissa? Clarissa? Relissa?" **sigh** oh well, lol. Don't worry, I have homework too…lol. Tons from those two days I was sick…but I'll get it done tomorrow I hope…aww that's so sweet!! Thank you!! Hope you don't lose your voice from all that yelling but thank you! Lol. Aww thanks!! You really don't know how much that means to me!! I STRIVE for originality!! More stories need it in my opinion…aww so glad you have a sense of humor!! Lol. YES MA'AMS!! **Saluts** (You and Jay…lol) thanks!! Ttyl!

**g**- G?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?! COME BACK I MISS YOU!!!! Lol…hope you review this chapter…lol. I'll still leave you a message 'cause you're the only name I seem to not have to double check…besides SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03…only b/c I've written it so many times…lol. I mean that as a good thing!!

**Skyla gerdes**- Yay!! You keep reviewing!! I love to hear from you!! I know it's a real tear jerker isn't it? And look what I'm doing to the muggle harry!! Making him fight Voldemort!! Tsk tsk…lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Simply obsessed**- Another one of my reviewers MIA!!! CALL THE COAST GUARD…or someone that helps find missing people…hope to hear from you soon!! I love your reviews…ttyl!

**A Story Of The Year**- Thanks for the piece of buffalo chicken pizza!!! Hope it was good…thanks for helping me get into that door and all that jazz! I really can't wait to read the next book!! Glad you liked the chapter!! Hey ttys!!

**Yami Shizu-Kira**- So nice to hear from you again!! Hahhaa Glad you liked the reunion thing…yea my brother moved out but on special occasions (anniversaries included) we all get together and plan something for my parents so I thought I'd put that in this story…glad you liked it!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Dracodolenz**- really my best? I didn't care for it…hey maybe you'll love this chapter!!! That would make me feel better about it but if you don't that's perfectly ok too! Lol. Glad to hear from you again!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Skydive-babe**- OMG NO! Romance is NEVER in short supply here!! Trust me…sigh lol. Well even after all those hints(even though I plan to stick to those) I still left out Harry saving the world…it came to me at around 10 last night while watching Armeggedon (sp?) and I thought hm…they save the world…Harry needs too…evil grin lol. Really? I post that much? Wow, here I thought I was being slow!! Although in my e-mail my fav. Authors I only get up to 5 alerts a day out of like 50 people…ridiculous…oh well they have more to their lives I suppose lol. So when I look up that story do I look up Becki or does she have a different name? I'd like to check it out. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- I'm glad to hear you liked Lily and James…I was really worried about that so thanks! It's ok, we don't have to talk all about my wonderful writing…lol…congratulations!! I'm very happy for you!! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Choas dragon**- YAY you reviewed again!! So glad to hear from you!! Thanks!! Glad you like it!! Here's the update hope you like!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Tom-felton –luver1-2-2**- OMG yes!! Lol. It's a unnanomous vote ladies and gentlemen Tom Felton is HOTT!! Lol. Yea I'd love to talk!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Sad-soulz**- Glad you like it!! Yea it is sad…don't worry after going to the emergency room I'm sure he'll get plenty of hugs…thanks!! Ttyl! Hope you like the update…glad to hear from you again!

**Tribalpnay**- wow…I didn't do that on purpose…I was just surprised you liked it that much!! Witty!! Thanks!! I've never been called witty!! Hahhaa Glad you like it! OMG thank you!! I've been trying to figure out where that came from..seriously when I wrote it all I could think of was "That line sounds familiar" but could never place it!! I love Aladdin so thanks!! You're really nice!! Hope to hear from you again!! Thanks so much!! Ttyl!

**Draco'sgurl1234**- You have perfect timing I was just about to post this when I saw your review!! Thanks so much for reading and I'm glad you like it!! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Laura**- Aww thanks…glad you like it!! Well, I've been thinking and I think I won't try to drag the romance out anymore…so that will be coming soon…and lately it seems like I've been getting all these ideas so I want to use them so this story will last awhile most likely…besides, it's the most reviews I've EVER gotten on ANY fic!! I'm so pleased!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**LakshmiXshree**- Well you certainly have an interesting name I doubt I will forget! Lol. Aww glad you like it!! Sorry for the cliffies…I sort of have a habit for them…lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Dumdumditz23**- no offence taken…I thought it was boring myself and this chapter sort of is with all the talking in Dumbledore's office…I am sorry for that but it has to be done…Hahha I'll be sure to work on that!! Thanks! Ttyl!

OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!! 300 and some odd reviews!!!!!! **passes out**…guess I wasn't kidding last chapter…I almost did yesterday…hehehe…I'm doing alright now though so that's good…THANKS FOR TALKING WITH ME JAY!! It really made my day…I was almost asleep when you started talking to me…lol. R&R thanks everyone!!

C-E-F-Y


	21. A plan to be executed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: HOMEWORK OVERLOAD!!! It's not my fault for these slow updates!!…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: Yes, homework has sadly taken over my life!! Literally! This vacation I only have TWO DAYS to draw FIVE PORTRAITS!!! Let's see that's three hours a piece so I'm wasting 15 hours of my writing time to draw PEOPLE!! Luckily I love to draw and that's what I want to do with my life but still!! It's a bit stressful as you can imagine! Wish me luck but luckily as I have had some free time here and there…eleven o'clock at night…I've been able to write tid bits here and there. This chapter is a bit longer than any of my previous chapters because I felt bad for not updating so I wrote even more! And then the site was down so I couldn't post it…cries but it's here now! So BE HAPPY!!! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!! I worked hard so PLEASE leave a nice review!! Thank you!!

**_Dedication: _**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **g**!!! Your review inspired me with this chapter and where I REALLY want to take this fic! Thank you for being so brilliant!! I hope you don't mind I used your idea but it was too good to pass up!! Thank you so much!! This is for you!!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"Something's wrong…"

Hermione turned to Draco with her eyes darting around the vehicle trying to make sense.

"What could possibly be wrong?" She thought.

"Draco, we need to go to the hospital." Hermione said aloud.

Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Please, I know this sounds crazy but I just…I have a feeling something's wrong." Hermione said distressed.

Draco sighed but as he looked at her worried expression he nodded and turned the car around.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"Hermione what's this about?" Draco asked on their way to the hospital.

Hermione stared out the window with glazed eyes and a thoughtful expression across her face..

"Hermione!" Draco said somewhat panicked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Draco you're speeding!" Hermione said noticing his speed.

"I don't work so well under pressure!" Draco said flustered.

"You're not under pressure, you just have to trust me and drive! Without asking questions." Hermione added while turning back to the window.

Draco nodded.

"Right…I can do that…" He said with a sigh.

Hermione turned to him and he looked at her also.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled after a few seconds.

"What now!?" Draco complained turning back to the road.

"You're still speeding!" She said pointing to the speedometer.

"You were the one in a hurry!" Draco complained.

"I never said I was in a hurry…" Hermione began to argue.

"Draco, take me to the hospital…that sounds like an emergency and usually, if I'm not mistaken, you RUSH in an emergency!" Draco explained.

"Oh stop it and slow down!" Hermione said putting her hand on the wheel.

"You want to drive?" Draco asked letting go of the wheel.

Hermione's eyes got wide.

"DRA…" She began to scream until Draco grabbed the wheel.

"Let's stay quiet then shall we?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Thank goodness we're going to the hospital…" She thought while looking towards her deranged boyfriend.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

Hermione walked briskly down the corridor. Turning a corner quickly she made her way to the library.

"Oh my gosh, no one mentioned I'd have to save the WORLD Hermione!" Harry said panic stricken.

Hermione growled as she pressed on. Harry began to sulk.

"We're gonna die." He mumbled incoherently.

Hermione sped up more until she ran around a corner and ran straight into none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

Hermione looked up at him with shock. Draco looked down at her with the same curious look. Harry came around the corner and stopped his mumbling.

"What are you two doing?" Draco asked raising a slender eyebrow at the two and letting his thoughts get ahead of his reason.

He cursed himself mentally for showing that he actually cared what they were doing. Hermione didn't let this slip by her attention and smirked.

"We were on our way to the library…" She began as she noticed that neither boy held out a hand for her assistance.

She sighed as she helped herself up and dusted off her skirt and shirt.

"Which, we don't really have time to chat…lovely talking with you…man…Draco…Malfoy…" Harry shook his head in confusion and settled for grabbing Hermione's hand and continuing down the corridor.

Draco stared after the two in utter confusion.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Harry fought hard to stay awake but it seemed almost inevitable. He looked up, his green eyes staring into those of his mother's matching orbs. They now sat in the hospital and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for ruining their anniversary.

"What am I thinking? I need to find Hermione!" Harry yelled at himself not helping the pain any from his throbbing head.

"Mum…" Harry began as he bit back the pain.

"Shh…Harry it's alright. The doctor's coming." Lily began as she turned to James who was looking just as frightened.

"I don't need a doctor…I need…Will someone…" Harry grabbed his forehead.

It hurt to speak but he had to tell them.

"I need Hermione! PLEASE!" He yelled frustrated and in a deep amount of pain.

"James…do something." Lily said panicked as she sat by her son's side to try and comfort him the best she could.

Just then Miles came running into the room.

"Chris is on his way with the doctor mum." He explained somewhat out of breath.

"If only I had my wand." Harry thought angrily.

Hermione and Draco finally stopped at the hospital and rushed into the emergency room. Hermione looked at Draco somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm not sure exactly what I'm looking for." She admitted.

Draco sighed. He opened his mouth about to speak when another voice interrupted his.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione turned around to be face to face with a surprised young man of around twenty or so years.

Hermione stared at him blankly.

"Do I know him? He seems to know me but you can never be too careful…" She thought apprehensively.

"You've grown up so much." The man continued with a warm smile that was vaguely familiar.

"Um…I hate to be rude but…do I know you?" She asked sheepishly.

The man smiled.

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself. Chris, remember? Harry's brother?" He asked trying to see if she remembered.

Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"Harry's brother?!" She asked somewhat hysterical.

Chris grinned with a nod.

"I know it's been awhile. Last time I saw you, you were a little squirt. How's your brother?" Chris asked.

"Um…fine." Hermione said somewhat confused.

Chris nodded.

"You probably came to see Harry then right?" Chris asked.

"Harry's here? Yes I came to see him." Hermione said quickly.

Chris nodded and led the couple down the hallway to Harry's room. Immediately after opening the door they heard a yelp. After entering they realized the sound had indeed come from Harry as the doctor had arrived without Chris's assistance and was now poking Harry's forehead asking if it hurt.

"YES! You stupid freak of a doctor now stop jabbing at me or I'll accio my wand here and kick your sorry ass!" Harry yelled his anger getting the better of him.

Hermione looked absolutely shocked as did Lily.

"Don't worry, most patients start saying odd things when they're in a deep amount of pain without treatment." The doctor explained calmly with a smile.

Lily sighed with relief.

"Now Harry, he's only trying to help." Lily began.

Harry couldn't be mad at his mother no matter what she said or did. Harry just clutched his forehead until he noticed Hermione. He gave her a halfhearted smile and she nodded.

"Can I have a word with Hermione alone?" Harry asked.

The doctor was about to protest but Hermione being the smart witch she was quickly made an excuse that another patient had come in with second degree burns and that the other doctors needed his assistance immediately.

The doctor quickly ran out of the room finding this more important than Harry's "headache".

"Please mum, it'll only be a minute." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, but call us if you need anything." She said before giving Harry a kiss on the forehead and giving him a worried smile.

Although the pain was horrendous Harry still continued to stare at her and felt tears come to his eyes.

"I love you mom." He said with a small smile.

The worry vanished from Lily's face as she ran a hand through her youngest son's hair.

"I love you too Harry. Don't you worry we'll have you out of here in no time." She said with a nod.

James took Lily out into the hall followed by Chris and Miles.

Draco stayed but seemed to be unnoticed.

"I knew something was wrong." Hermione began as she sat on the side of the bed and took Harry's hand.

Harry smiled lightly. Before Hermione could ask what was wrong Draco interrupted the two by clearing his throat. They both turned to him surprised.

"Forget I was here?" He asked glaring daggers at Harry.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand quickly.

"Draco…" Hermione began.

"Don't Hermione alright? Is this why you both have been so…well weird lately?" Draco asked somewhat angrily.

Draco suddenly stared at them in shock.

"How long has this been going on? You know what? I don't want to know…" Draco said waving his hands and shutting his eyes as though a bad thought had entered and he was trying to erase it.

"You were my friend…all that talk…about getting her back…you…I can't even look at you both." Draco began in a whisper.

"Draco please this is not what you think. Harry and I are just…we're friends I swear to you that's all." Hermione said standing in front of Draco.

He turned his head away from her a thoughtful and confused expression on his features. He began to turn away and leave the room but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, if you love me at all you'll believe what I have to say." She said quickly and sternly.

Draco turned his face to her.

"How can I trust you after all you've put me through?" He asked quietly.

Hermione walked closer to him and turned him around to face her once again.

"Because I'm telling you." She said softly as she stared deep into his eyes.

Draco looked from one chocolate brown orb to the other and then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hermione, forgetting Harry was sitting on the hospital bed staring at the two with the utmost disgust, wrapped her arms around his neck slowly and kissed him back.

Draco got one arm around her waist and one hand caressing her hair before Harry couldn't take it anymore and cleared his throat loudly to separate the two lovebirds. Hermione turned to Harry quickly and blushed a scarlet red.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

After a few wrong turns Harry finally reached the library Hermione in tow. They ran in quickly only to be met with a reprimanding look from the librarian. Harry ignored her and continued down the rows of books with Hermione until he stopped at a table and finally let her wrist go. Hermione rubbed her wrist affectionately before letting it fall to her side. She turned to Harry with somewhat of a scowl across her face.

"Alright, you're the genius, where do we start?" Harry asked ignoring her scowl.

Hermione remembering the seriousness of the situation shrugged as she looked around at the large library.

"I say just examine everything you can, if you disappear I'll run and get the others." Hermione shrugged.

Harry nodded as he went to a bookshelf and took random books off to set them in a stack on a nearby table. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you think this times Hermione and Harry would have randomly picked up books and then suddenly…" Hermione put up her hands to make quotation marks in the air. "disappeared?" She asked with a bored look.

Harry glared at his friend.

"Fine! Where do you think they started?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled.

"Harry was looking for Hermione right? He must have known we were from different dimensions so we look in every dimension book from The Time Machine to Back to the Future." Hermione said happily.

Harry nodded and they began their search.

Nearly four hours later they had been through every single book that matched the criteria.

"It's not here." Harry said turning pale.

"We're going to die." He finished solemnly.

"Hush up! I refuse to give up you hear?" Hermione said sternly.

"It has to be here somewhere." Hermione said thoughtfully as she glanced around the spacious library.

Hermione sat down in defeat.

"We're never getting home." She finished with a silent sob.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"Then what is going on?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another before Harry gasped.

"The pain's gone." Harry said shocked.

Hermione smiled.

"Is it from your scar?" Hermione asked.

Draco gave them an angry look as they ignored his question.

"Wait, scar? Jeezum how the heck did you get that man?" Draco asked with a small smile.

Harry sighed and turned to Hermione.

"You tell him." Harry said with a comforting smile.

Draco turned to Hermione curiously.

"Draco, Harry and I aren't the Harry and Hermione you know." Hermione began.

"Not this again." Draco sighed.

"Again? You told him before?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, well sort of when I broke up with him but that's not important. Draco, Harry and I are from a different dimension then you and anyone else here." Hermione explained.

Draco gave them both a blank look.

"What are you two playing at?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"We're not playing. Haven't you noticed how different we are? It's because we were transported here away from our time." Hermione explained.

Draco shook his head with a frown.

"Stop playing Hermione." Draco began.

"I'm not playing!" Hermione said sternly as she looked around for something to prove her point with.

Her gaze landed on Harry's scar.

"See this?" She said pointing at it.

"Here, Harry doesn't have this scar you know why? Because here Harry never faced the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord probably doesn't even exist…" Hermione stopped short.

"Wait a second…" She mumbled a few choice words under her breath and turned to Harry who looked at her confusedly.

"You said your head hurt from your scar right?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"But Voldemort isn't here." Hermione whispered.

"He might be though…" Harry began.

"No, Harry don't you see, you only feel that sort of pain if Voldemort is doing something horrible right? Well even if he was in this time he wouldn't be doing anything bad because he'd be a muggle too." Hermione explained.

"You lost me." Draco spoke up confusedly.

Hermione waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't you see, Voldemort did this on purpose." Hermione said smartly.

"Then why are you here? Wouldn't he at least bring Ron here to this time too?" Harry asked.

Hermione stood thoughtful for a moment.

"Unless, I wasn't supposed to be here either." Hermione mumbled.

"Maybe…maybe your scar hurts because he's going to attack Hogwarts." Hermione thought aloud.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Why would Voldemort come to this muggle world and then to our dimension though? I mean he must have been here for my scar to hurt and then gone away right?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"What if…what if we're not in a different dimension." Hermione stated more than asked.

"Hold it, what are you talking about? You both sound insane." Draco protested.

Hermione sighed.

"We can get to Hogwarts from here. We have to hurry though." Hermione spoke up quickly.

Harry nodded.

"But what if you're wrong?" Harry said after standing up from the hospital bed.

"Then we need to find another way home as soon as possible. Either way Voldemort is about to strike and you're the only one who can stop him Harry." Hermione said solemnly.

Harry nodded curtly.

"Wait, wait wait, how the heck do you plan to get out of here?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione and Harry looked at one another. Harry turned to the window and sighed.

"If only I had my broom." He thought.

"I can show you a way out if you let me come with you." Draco said somewhat sternly.

Harry and Hermione reluctantly nodded.

"Quick this way." Draco said as he walked to the door.

He opened it slowly to find no one in the hallway.

"Your parents must be in the waiting room or talking with the doctor. We can leave through the kitchens." Draco explained.

The two nodded and they silently left the room.

Draco led the two down a long hallway and around a corner. He walked briskly to the elevator where he proceeded to press the down button. As the elevator doors opened the small group heard a voice call them.

"Harry?" Harry turned to see his brother Chris giving him an odd look.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

Harry panicked and ran into the elevator where Hermione and Draco were already waiting. They quickly shut the doors as Chris began to run to the elevator. The doors shut just before he got there.

"MOM!" Chris hollered.

"That was close." Draco commented with an evil grin.

Harry gave him a questioning look as Hermione began to explain.

"You and Draco play pranks and stuff all the time apparently." Hermione said.

Harry nodded as the elevator stopped and opened. Hermione looked around this time and didn't see anyone so she waved a hand signaling the two boys to follow her.

Right in front of the elevator was a sign to go left to the kitchens Hermione quickly walked down the long hallway until she found a pair of gray doors in front of her.

"This way." Draco said leading them into a side door.

"Where's this?" Harry asked curiously as he followed.

"Ta da!" Draco said spreading his arms and taking a small bow with a grin on his face.

They were now outside.

"How'd you know about that door?" Hermione asked as they hurried to Draco's car.

"Oh, Harry and I take food from their all the time for pranks. The hospital has the stickiest eggs next to the school's food." Draco grinned.

They all climbed into the car and Draco drove off.

"So, where we headed?" He asked becoming serious.

"London Train station." Harry said seriously as they headed down a long paved road.

YAY! A long chapter! Hope you like it and as soon as the stress leaves I will update again!! Hopefully it will be soon! Lol. Thanks for being so patient! Thanks to ALL REVIEWERS!!!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Because you were so enthusiastic I suppose I shall keep last chapter! Lol. Glad you liked it so much! I enjoyed writing it! This chapter was tons of fun too and I look forward to your review! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- You would think Hermione would tell Dumbledore that it isn't Harry but she's seen how disappointed everyone was that she wasn't the real Hermione and doesn't want Harry to have the same fate…at least that's how I put it! Lol. Glad you liked it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Oh I've got a ways to go before finishing this fic…hehehe…glad you like it! Hope I don't have you too freaked out! Luckily Harry and Hermione and DRACO!!! Are on their way!! WHOOP WHOOP! Lol…thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Oh I'd never complain about reviewers!! I love you guys too much! Lol. I am so tired right now though…another late night…I have SO much homework!! I have to draw five portraits of family members in less than 3 days!! It's like my teacher thinks we don't have a life outside of homework…crazy! Not to mention I'm going for my licence soon!! I hate driving…I know I'm probably the only person who wants their license so they can finally stay home…lol. Not to mention a test on Tuesday that I have to write more than six pages of information about history!! I have much more but I rather not have nightmares…lol. I'm so sorry these replies are turning into complaints about life!! So sorry!! Did you ever ask Cesar what he thought? Lol. He probably didn't notice either lol. Oh well! I got the Harry Potter 3 movie!!! FINALLY!! Sadly, I don't have time to watch it though…but I HAVE IT!! Lol. My mom keeps asking "Who's Tom Felton?" And I gasp. "WHO IS TOM FELTON!?!?! The most gorgeous guy on the planet that's WHO!!" lol. You can imagine her reaction…yes it's true I get my eye rolling talent from my mother lol. Anyway, I hope you're doing well you and Cesar both! I am doing quite well as I've said! Luckily there are so many vacations lately or I'd go completely insane!! Well, because it is so late and my eyes are just about glued shut I'm off to bed! Sweet dreams to you! I might just have to watch Harry Potter in mute tonight I'm dieing looking at the cover!! Lol. Ttyl Jay!! Thanks for the sweet review!! I love hearing from you as always!! Night!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- Glad your weekend went well…it's the thought that counts! Glad you could review even if it was short! I really appreciate it! Glad you liked it! Ttyl!

**Wicca-magick**- DEFINITELY!!! Draco and Hermione FOREVER!! I love 'em too much to keep them apart…they'll be together sooner or later I PROMISE!! Thanks! I never get tired of your compliments! Lol. Well Jen my name is Larissa! Sorry you had to wait so long for an update but here it is! Lol. Hope you like! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Glad you love it!! I thought you would! YAY! I love your reviews! Thank you so much!! Ttyl!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**- HAHHAHA! Well no one's put it quite like that but you're right lol. Thanks for the hug I really needed it! I'm doing much better just stressed out over homework! Junior year is TOUGH! But reviews help me relax so thanks! Ttyl!

**MalfieMia22**- Well Happy belated birthday to you!! Hope you had a great day! Aww thanks! Glad you liked the chapter!! Yes I am a talented person! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Because I feel bad about your throat it did a load of good! Lol. Awww don't feel bad more people will review the more you write that way more people will see your name and say "Hey they wrote this story my friend never shuts up about so I should read it too!" Reviews will come soon enough! Of course I'll be nice! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**g**- YAY you're back!! Anyway, don't be scared…ok you should be scared!! AHHHH!!! YOU ARE A GENIUS!!! Did I mention I used your advice a bit…hehehe…hope you liked this chapter! It's for you so thanks for the idea! THANK YOU!!! Ttyl!

**Skyla gerdes**- lol. We'll see…I'm still thinking whether I should make Harry (wizard) show up in time or not…oh the evilness that comes to mind!! Lol. Glad you liked that…I think that real friends do have that sort of bond especially Harry Ron and Hermione. Glad you liked it! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Simply obsessed**- YAY! You're back!! Aww thanks! Yea my emotions may be a pain but they are helpful in my writing…hahha It's ok! As long as I know you didn't disappear off the face of the earth!! Very climactic I must agree! Lol. Yea I've had so many ideas that I just HAD to write it out…I do apologize for that and I hope you like this chapter! You're so nice about your critism that I couldn't possibly be mad! Thank you for being so nice!! I am feeling much better thank you! Lol. Ttyl!

**A Story Of The Year**- Aww I want pizza now…lol. Hahha yes it could get interesting! I'm so excited!! And I'm writing it! Lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Yami Shizu-Kira**- **grins proudly** Glad you liked last chapter so much!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Skydive-babe**- Hahhaa Sorry about my horrible memory…I mean how do you forget Harry saving the world?! Lol. Well I don't know about nothing happening to harry…whistles innocently lol. I'd love to be his staulker…DAMN! Lol. Don't worry Tom…hehehe I mean Draco will be back soon! Nothing to fear! I have some humor planned for him!! Hehehe! Don't worry the end won't be coming for awhile…I haven't completely planned it out but I have a feeling I'll be coming up with a lot more ideas so no need to worry yet! I will be happy to read it as soon as I find the time! I really love reading new fics!! I'd be so honored to review it honestly! I'll be sure to look for it!! Thanks ttyl!

**Alenor**- hi! Lol. Glad you like it and yes poor Harry's!! I feel like a horrible author but it's ok they forgive me! Lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Choas dragon**- Ahh YES!! A curious mind is a hooked mind! Lol. Glad you're so interested in my fic! Hope to hear from you soon!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Tom-felton –luver1-2-2**- Yes I agree…very short chapter!! SHAMEFUL! So I wrote a longer one this time! Hope you like it!! Thanks ttyl! My AIM S/N is L Babycakes 14 just incase! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Tribalpnay**- So good to hear from you again!! Hhaha Trust me it wasn't planned! Lol. Aww thanks!! I feel so flattered!! **Blushes** lol. You should of seen me as I was writing it…only sound heard in a dark room is the tapping of keys and suddenly an evil laugh out of nowhere followed by tapping of keys once again lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Draco'sgurl1234**- I don't want to sound rude but I'm not really sure what you said in your review. Thanks for the review though! I hope to talk to you later and I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to ask what you said again but I'd appreciate it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**LakshmiXshree**- Glad you're going to continue reading it!! I love hearing from you! Again…sorry for the cliffies…I will try not to make them so drastic though! Lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Sam**- well truthfully I'm not sure how long this will be…thanks for the review! Ttyl!

**Slytheringirl22**- Glad you love it! I will! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**ShimmeringEvil**- Glad you liked last chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Dimondcrystal12**- Hahaha well to put it bluntly yes it does suck! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Volcana**- Glad you like it and I'm REALLY sorry about the LONG wait! Hope you like it!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Me**- Thanks!! Glad you like it! Hahhaa I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I write! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Kurama Luver 518092**- Sorry for the long wait…thank you!! Glad you like my writing! I really appreciate your kind words!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**MiSSxMELON**- I would have explained more but the idea just popped into my head the night before I wrote the chapter…Thanks! Ttyl!

**Lianghwei**- I'm so evil! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Dershana**- YAY! You caught up!! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I enjoyed every one of them!! Glad you like it!! Thanks for being so dedicated!! Ttyl!

**Mrs-kelsey-felton**- Sorry for the long wait! Hope you review again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**KayTay**- Sorry for the delay in updates! Hope you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

PHEW! That's everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews!! I'd love to make it to 450 before this fic is over!! I know I'll make at least 400 with your help so thank you to everyone!! I've never done this well on any fic so thanks for your support! R&R and I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	22. Of muggles and strange dieing men

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: AUTHOR IS A LIAR!!!!! So sorry…I promised to update yesterday and I DIDN'T!!!! Please forgive me for not such a long chapter and it's kinda boring too but if you ABSOLUTELY hate it I'll be glad to write it over and I do appologize…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: Well, good news! My HOMEWORK assignment for art made it into a show that is only allowed 3 students per art teacher!! I'm quite thrilled let me tell you…it wasn't even my best work but oh well!! Anyway, not feeling to good again…I'm always sick it seems jeezum! In a great mood though! Dance tonight and I have TONS of homework so I'm sorry but I won't be able to reply to any reviews tonight! **Sobs** I really am sorry about that. I did read every single one of them and I am so pleased that you all like my story and that none of you had a bad comment! You guys really boost my confidence so thank you! I really wish I had time but I swear (not that my promises have been meaning to much lately) That I will answer all your reviews from last chapter and this chapter in the next installment! Please R&R and again you're the greatest reviewers ever!! Love talking with you!! Oh and remember if you absolutely hate this chapter I understand and I'd be glad to write it over b/c I think I could do a bit better…tell me what you think honestly…I can't believe I'm asking for bad reviews lol…if you like it that's good too! Lol. Ttyl!

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

"Ta da!" Draco said spreading his arms and taking a small bow with a grin on his face.

They were now outside.

"How'd you know about that door?" Hermione asked as they hurried to Draco's car.

"Oh, Harry and I take food from their all the time for pranks. The hospital has the stickiest eggs next to the school's food." Draco grinned.

They all climbed into the car and Draco drove off.

"So, where we headed?" He asked becoming serious.

"London Train station." Harry said seriously as they headed down a long paved road.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Knock knock, Hermione you home?"

Hermione was immediately taken out of her thoughts of never leaving this strange reality when Harry took his knuckles and began knocking on her head.

"Hey!" She said with a pout as she reached up and rubbed her forehead.

"What do you want?" Hermione mumbled putting her hand to the table and lifting herself up.

"Well I DON'T want to die first off so what is your plan oh brilliant leader?" Harry said in a mocking manner.

Hermione scowled at her friend before replying.

"You heard Ronald, YOU'RE the one that has to save us all." She said sweetly with a smirk as she left the library.

Harry ran after her with a scowl.

"Well in case you haven't noticed oh great one I **_can't._**" Harry replied as he caught up.

"Then we'll have to find the next best thing…" Hermione mumbled as she spotted a head of blond hair walking down the corridor with his usual scowl in place.

Hermione smirked.

"I think I found our man." She said still staring at Draco.

Harry followed her gaze and then turned a questioning eye to Hermione once more.

Hermione ignored his confusion and strolled up to Draco.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

Silence filled the car after only ten minutes of driving. Hermione looked from one boy to the other.

Harry sat in the back looking down with a frown on his handsome features. He was clearly in deep thought about the whole situation. Hermione couldn't blame him honestly, she was having trouble grasping the fact that so soon they would be fighting Voldemort. She just hoped they'd make it in time and that they could truly make it to Hogwarts.

Hermione's attention drifted from Harry as she slowly looked at Draco. He watched the road with caution and even managed to keep his speed only ten above the speed limit. However as she looked him over carefully she realized he was scared and confused. This was a bit of a change considering the Draco from her time…or should she say the Draco with a stick up his ass, now that they might not be in a different dimension after all…never showed his emotions to anyone and here she was staring at "him" and reading every thought that came to his mind.

Amazing.

Hermione smiled lightly.

Once they reached the train station she knew he couldn't follow. Draco was a muggle after all and wouldn't be able to make it through the barrier of 9 and ¾.

She frowned as she studied him intently.

"I'll never forget the man he could have been." She thought sadly to herself.

There was real hope in this Draco that she found she couldn't even dream of finding in the other.

Before long Draco turned to her and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back immediately until he turned to the road once again.

They were almost there.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Draco? May I have a word?" Hermione asked politely once she reached him.

Draco looked up quickly not realizing anyone was around him. His thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

"Uh…I suppose." He said crossing his arms and glaring at Harry who scowled back only halfheartedly.

Hermione walked a few steps away from Harry and Draco reluctantly followed. As Hermione looked at him he gave her a curious look. She smiled lightly.

"What do you want Gra…" Draco was cut off by Hermione.

"Don't finish that please." She begged with pleading eyes.

Draco surprisingly listened to her and shut his mouth.

"Draco…" She began.

"Malfoy if you please." Draco chided.

Hermione sighed but continued.

"Malfoy, how would you like to be a hero?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco stared at her blankly.

"Granger…" Draco was interrupted by Hermione.

"Babe if you please." She mocked.

Draco smirked lightly but then shook his head.

"Whatever foolish fantasies you have about us Granger I figured you would be smart enough to figure out they're just that…foolish fantasies." Draco said with a sinister grin.

Hermione smiled sweetly.

"And if you will stop denying your feelings for me then we can both be on our merry way." She smiled sweetly.

Draco sighed.

"Now what are you talking about being a hero?" He asked changing to a less uncomfortable subject.

Hermione noticed this but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"You can save the world Dra…Malfoy." Hermione began.

"And what on earth makes you think I want to be a hero? That's Potter's job. Or if he can't handle it then The Golden Trio can." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"The world will fall at your feet Draco." Hermione began solemnly.

"Yet all you're truly after is one woman yet you don't even have the guts to realize that she already has." Hermione ended sadly as she walked back over to Harry with a confident smile and a confused Draco staring at her somewhat sadly.

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…

The three rushed to the wall separating Platforms nine and ten. Harry and Hermione in the lead followed by Draco. As they came closer to the wall Draco lightly grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked just before Harry disappeared into the wall.

"What the fuck!?" Draco asked giving the wall an odd look.

Hermione frowned.

"This is where we say good-bye." Hermione said sadly.

Draco turned to her shocked.

"What? But, but, you said I could come." Draco protested like a child who's mother promised him something for being good.

Hermione hung her head down to the floor.

"No, I'm going." Draco protested as he walked towards the wall.

He paused and then stopped just before hitting it. He turned to Hermione who was staring at him teary eyed.

"I can't let you go. What if you get hurt and Harry can't protect you? What if…what if this Volde…whatever the heck his name is comes after you? Who will save you? I may not be the most chivalrous guy around but honestly Hermione I would face anything to see you safe." Draco finished with a deep frown on his face and hurt in his eyes.

"Draco, you're…you're from a different dimension. You can't follow. Harry needs me and I need to return to my own time." Hermione said sadly as she walked towards the gate unable to say anything else.

Draco watched her disappear before he growled and stomped his foot on the floor. He looked up slowly at the wall and there he decided.

Now or never.

Draco walked briskly to the wall without stopping. Just before the impact he shut his eyes and the last thought to enter his mind was this.

"I really hope she's worth it."

Harry stood in the train station looking around hopelessly.

After a few moments Hermione came through the barrier with tears running down her face as she quickly tried to wipe them away. Harry gave her a sympathetic look.

"Let's just go." She said quietly.

"Hermione it's over." Harry mumbled sadly.

Hermione looked around and realized there was no train.

"Wh-what? I was sure…" Hermione stopped herself and turned to Harry.

"Where is it?" She asked hopelessly.

Harry shrugged and bowed his head to the floor.

"We can't give up we've got to…" Hermione was interrupted by a yelp from behind.

She and Harry turned around quickly to see Draco kneeling on the floor with his head bowed down.

They both stared at him shocked as she looked up.

"Whoa!" He said excitedly as he stood up quickly and dusted himself off.

"How on earth did you get through the barrier?" Hermione blurted out.

"Well, I figured if you and Harry are from a different dimension and if you two or four or whatever can switch places and they can go to your dimension then so can I." Draco said proudly.

Hermione shut her mouth and nodded slightly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we have no place to go." Harry said sitting down against a wall and placing his head in his hands.

"Ah young Harry my friend…" Draco began with a proud smile.

"Always giving up so quickly tsk tsk." Draco said shaking his head.

Harry looked up at him confusedly.

"We have a place to go we just have to find a way to get there." He explained.

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"But we don't have a way to get there Draco that's the problem." Hermione began.

"Sure we do. We still have the car, I mean I've never tried getting to a different dimension in it but then you said we don't have to so why not?" Draco shrugged.

"That's it! The car!" Harry said excitedly as he stood up.

"Harry, we cannot get to Hogwarts in Draco's car…" She began sternly.

"No Hermione not that car, we drive to Ron's!" Harry said with a smile.

"Are you crazy? Think about what you're saying Harry! Steel Ron's dad's car and fly to Hogwarts? Honestly it's a ridiculous plan." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"But it's the only plan we have." Harry said quietly.

Hermione thought a moment.

Before she could speak however a horn sounded from behind them.

"What the?" They all turned to see The Knight Bus.

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing to the bus as a man stepped out and walked over to them.

"I'm here to help stranded witches or wizards such as yourself find their way to where they need to be. Hop on the bus and I'll be happy to tell the driver where you belong." The man said politely.

Hermione and Draco looked at one another but Harry simply said thank you before climbing on.

After they sat down the man asked them where they were headed.

"Hogwarts. We need to go to Hogwarts." Harry told the man and they were off.

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Why does she always have to do that!" Draco thought to himself.

He sighed.

"Maybe it would be to my interest to see what she was talking about at least right? Can't hurt to just ask a few questions maybe get her riled up in the process also." Draco thought making up his mind.

He stood up and left the Slytherin common room where he was currently thinking. He walked briskly to the Great Hall but found a large group of students already outside of the Great Hall.

Before he could ask any questions he heard a sinister voice talking quietly. Draco could recognize that voice from anywhere as his father was often talking to it.

Voldemort was indeed here at Hogwarts.

Well, Voldemort is there but sadly I HATE writing action/adventure (not to mention I don't know how lol)…or rather I suck at it…so please try to bare with me on the war…I really wish I had time to reply to all of you kind reviewers but sadly I don't today! Again, tell me what you think and I'll be sure to answer your reviews next chapter! Thanks to the following reviewers for leaving a review last chapter! They really made my day! Thanks and ttyl!

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**

**Spordelia Chase**

**Takeshiyo**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**

**Sarah I Am**

**Wicca-magick**

**Ilovetom88**

**Silwen Aurdomiel**

**MalfieMia22**

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**

**g**

**Skyla gerdes**

**Yami Shizu-Kira**

**Tom-felton –luver1-2-2**

**Tribalpnay**

**Draco'sgurl1234**

**LakshmiXshree**

**Sam**

**MiSSxMELON**

**Dershana**

**Laura**

**Honey-gurl808**

**Slytherin ice princess**

**MANGA DEVIL**

**LovinLovegood1**

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato**

**Chantal J**

**Marmalade Fever**

Thanks again you guys! R&R please tell me what you think about the chapter! Thank you!! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	23. Arrivals, Death and Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: Happy Author!! YOU ALL LOVED LAST CHAPTER!!! I'm so pleased I got so many reviews I thought b/c I didn't reply to you no one would write! You guys are so nice! Thanks!…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: I guess now my fic is going to really stay in the wizarding world for awhile…hope you like this chapter! It took no time at all so please tell me if you hate it I was really on a roll and I'm not sure how you'll like it! Anyway, here is the chapter! Thanks for reviewing and after this chapter I will have 450 reviews!!!! Let's see if we can make it to 500!!!! I think I'd pass out lol…thanks!! Answers to reviews are at the bottom of this chapter as promised! **smiles proudly **Pardon my spelling errors lol…like Expelliarmus…haven't a clue how to spell it but I can say it! Lol.

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Maybe it would be to my interest to see what she was talking about at least right? Can't hurt to just ask a few questions maybe get her riled up in the process also." Draco thought making up his mind.

He stood up and left the Slytherin common room where he was currently thinking. He walked briskly to the Great Hall but found a large group of students already outside of the Great Hall.

Before he could ask any questions he heard a sinister voice talking quietly. Draco could recognize that voice from anywhere as his father was often talking to it.

Voldemort was indeed here at Hogwarts.

**Now on WTF!?…**

IN THE MUGGLE WORLD…ON THEIR WAY TO THE WIZARDING WORLD…lol…

The man stepped onto the bus and held onto a pole as he looked at the three students.

"Hit it Earnie!" The man called without looking away from the three suspiciously.

"Take it away Earn!" A shrunken head yelled with a laugh.

Immediately the bus took off with a start. Draco didn't even have time to comment on the talking head before the bus took off at top speed. Luckily he ran into Hermione knocking her from her seat onto the floor. Draco stared at Hermione shocked at first but then smiled lightly as she blushed up at him. Harry was about to roll his eyes when the bus took an unexpected stop and he flew forward and hit the window smashing his face into it.

"Yikes." Draco said standing up and helping Hermione up, making sure to keep one arm around her waist.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked with a twisted face of pain.

Harry pealed himself off the window and nodded as he rubbed his face.

"Thanks for the ride." He said in a monotone voice as he walked off.

"Come on." Hermione said taking Draco's hand and walking off the bus.

As soon as they were off of the bus it took off in a flash and disappeared.

"Seems like it went a lot faster, the impact seemed to hurt more." Harry pointed out as he crossed his eyes and looked at his nose with a frown.

Hermione smiled lightly.

Before another comment was made the trio heard a scream coming from Hogwarts. Harry immediately became serious.

"He's here." He began.

Hermione nodded.

"How do we get in? How are we going to fight? We have no wands." Hermione added.

Harry thought a moment and snapped his fingers when an idea hit him.

"Looks like we have to sneak into the Quidditch Pitch get my broom and fly up to Gryffindor Tower and get in that way. We might find someone to help." Harry shrugged.

Hermione nodded and they headed to the Quidditch Pitch.

"What's Quibbiditch?" Draco tried pronouncing.

Hermione giggled but realizing what she was doing stopped.

"It's a game they play, I'll be sure to explain it to you later." She whispered.

Draco nodded, excepting this as an answer.

Before they knew it they reached the Pitch and easily found Harry's broom. Harry kissed it with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Damn sport." She mumbled under her breath.

Harry glared at her but Draco pointed out how they seemed to be in a hurry and it was quickly forgotten.

"Here, I'll go up and make sure the coast is clear then come back for you two k?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Be careful." She whispered as though they might be overheard.

Harry nodded curtly as he pushed off from the ground and headed straight for the Tower.

"Wicked." Draco said losing his breath as he watched his friend fly off.

INSIDE HOGWARTS…

Draco looked around quickly and found Hermione. He couldn't stop a sigh escaping his lips at seeing her safe, well safe for now. He quickly but quietly walked to her. She turned to him immediately noticing the blond hair. He motioned for them to leave quickly and she nodded and they left.

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked seriously.

"That's not important, Draco you need to fight if this guy is such a threat than we need to be saved." She whispered urgently.

Draco stared at her confusedly.

"Why do you need me? Why don't you go find Wonder boy he's the said savior of us all." Draco began crossing his arms.

"He can't!" Hermione practically yelled before mumbling some choice words under her breath and then whispering to Draco once again.

"Draco please." She pleaded with his eyes.

"He's already here. There's nothing we can do." Draco said absentmindedly.

Hermione scrunched up her face not taking this for an answer.

"You are impossible!" She yelled as she stormed off down the hallway.

Draco frowned as he watched her go.

IN GRYFFINDOR TOWER…

Harry in the meantime got Hermione and Draco inside the Tower.

"Now the hard part." Harry began.

Hermione nodded as they silently left the Tower.

"We need to find Ron." Hermione began.

"I agree." Hermione said.

"We need to find anyone from Gryffindor." Harry nodded as they made their way down the hall looking in all directions.

Draco was looking around curiously, mouth wide open as he looked at the enchanted ceiling and all the paintings. Needless to say he was somewhat behind his two magical friends.

"Harry we need our wands." Hermione whispered.

"Right, I'll go back and get them out of Gryffindor Tower, assuming they're there, you look for Ron and Ginny, most likely no one is paying attention to you so you won't be noticed." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded nervously.

"Good luck." She whispered and Harry nodded.

Draco followed Hermione down the hallway as Harry ran off to the Gryffindor Tower once again. Hermione quickly found the large group of students but wished she hadn't. Death Eaters were all around and she couldn't find any red hair. Hermione's eyes searched wildly as she finally spotted Ginny who was looking scared. Hermione slowly snuck up to Ginny and put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and turned her around. Ginny after getting over her shock sighed.

"Hermione, you should get out of here this isn't…" Ginny began worriedly.

"Gin, it's me." Hermione said with a small smile.

Ginny grinned.

"You made it!" She said in a whisper of excitement.

"Where's Harry? How'd you get to this dimension?" She asked quickly.

"It's a long story so I'll explain later. What's going on here?" Hermione asked looking over the crowd of people who were talking to one another in whispers.

"It's horrible Hermione." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"They got Dean." Ginny practically cried.

Hermione frowned as she hugged her friend comfortingly.

"That bastard." Hermione mumbled.

Hermione then heard the voice. She could hear Voldemort.

"Where's your precious Potter now?!" He called in a cackling voice.

Hermione's face straightened as she became more and more angry.

"He'll be here!" She called.

Everyone in the room turned to Hermione as she pushed Ginny away and glared at the Dark Lord. Voldemort's dark cackling laugh filled the corridors with an icy chill. Hermione shivered as a chill shot through her bones.

"Ah, the mudblood. Where's your friend witch?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione kept quiet.

"Guess I'll have to take you instead. Get her!" Voldemort called as two Deatheaters grabbed Hermione by the arms and carried her to the Dark Lord.

Hermione shoved at them but they only held her tighter. She looked around at all her fellow students wondering why they didn't run or help her. As she got closer she could see the many casualties of the "brave" students who tried their best to either run or fight.

Hermione held in a sob as she saw Dean Thomas's body on the floor, eyes wide and frightened. Other's seemed to notice as Hermione saw some students look at her sympathetically and then turn to the floor and shudder at the dead bodies lying before them. Hermione was sickened.

"Harry better hurry." She thought as the two Deatheaters pushed her down to the floor in front of Voldemort.

He cackled once again as Hermione looked up at him showing absolutely no fear unlike what she was really feeling.

A WALK WITH WIZARD DRACO…

Draco had walked back to the group just to see a couple of Deatheaters grabbing Hermione? Draco turned around as though he were confused at her whereabouts. He then turned back to the crowd and let the scene sink in. He rushed forward but was lost in the crowd as no one was moving to help. Draco was getting highly agitated as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

Meanwhile Draco stood with Ginny.

"Where are they taking her?" He asked somewhat panicked.

Ginny would have given him an odd look but didn't really pay attention to who she was talking to before falling to the floor in a heap and crying. Draco bent down worriedly as he observed his friend who was normally happy.

Voldemort stared down at Hermione and immediately she saw into his piercing red eyes. Another chill ran through her before a wand was placed in front of her face and she winced as he spoke the curse quietly. A blue spark shot into her body and she fell over immediately in a deep amount of pain. Hermione lasted almost two minutes of the constant curse before letting out an ear piercing scream. Students watched in horror some taking a step forward before a Deatheater pulled out their own wand and pointed it at the student.

Draco heard Hermione's cry and quickly rushed through the crowd pushing students left and right to get through. The second he made it through the group he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort with ice filling his eyes as he watched him torture her. Draco opened his mouth to speak a spell to at least disarm Voldemort so Hermione wouldn't get hurt when he was drown out by another voice he recognized all too well.

"Expelliarmus!" The voice called and Draco's wand flew from his hand.

Draco turned to where the voice came from knowing who it was as his gray eyes met with the matching orbs of his father's.

"Tsk tsk Draco, is that any way to treat your lord?" Lucius Malfoy sneered as he strolled forward.

Draco was too pissed to think properly.

"Who needs a wand anyway?" Draco thought as he swung at Lucius once he was in arms length and knocked him back a few steps.

Draco quickly ran for his wand as some of the students began to fall out of their trance and run at the Deatheaters. The Deatheaters took our their wands quickly and began to fire at the students some hitting directly and knocking the now dead bodies at their classmates.

"RUN!" Someone called as students scattered.

BACK BY MUGGLE DRACO…

Draco stood up from his corner and looked around at the scene before him in absolute terror. Ginny however with all the students moving about saw a clear view of Draco picking up his wand from the floor and pointing it at Voldemort before yelling a spell and disarming Voldemort. Ginny looked from one Draco to the other in shock.

BACK WITH WIZARD DRACO…

Hermione fell limp onto the floor as Draco rushed to her side. Ignoring Voldemort he slid to Hermione's side and picked her up running down the hallway and turning a corner before setting her down.

Lucius however finally caught sight of Draco and began to follow him. As soon as he turned a corner he was met by Harry's fist and the killing curse before Harry ran off towards Voldemort.

Ginny ran down the hallway until she ran into Hermione.

"Hermione! You're alright!" She cried.

Hermione gave her friend an odd look.

Ginny then looked at her shocked.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny said running back in the direction she came from shortly followed by Hermione.

Draco set Hermione down in an empty classroom and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why'd you have to do that? Why do you have to be so brave all the time? Can't you just for once listen to reason?" Draco asked worriedly as he saw her face calm and her breathing become slower.

"Hermione please…" Draco said quietly.

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see the dark gray eyes of Draco. Hermione smiled but winced as the pain came to her once again.

"You're alive." Draco sighed as though he had been holding his breath, which he was pretty positive he had been.

Hermione nodded as she tried to sit up.

"I was really worried about you." Draco said slowly realization hitting him.

He turned to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione ignored the pain in her side and kissed him back until it was too much. She pulled away and winced with a groan.

"I guess you were right." Draco said with a small thoughtful nod.

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I am in love with you." Draco finished still in thought.

Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Obviously, I am your…" Hermione stopped as she noticed Draco's robe.

She stared at his chest until her gaze landed on the Slytherin emblem.

"Oh my god…" She trailed off.

Hermione blushed.

"Uh…let's talk about this later we have to go." Hermione said confusedly.

Draco nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Draco asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled lightly but nodded.

"He wasn't trying to kill me just trying to get Harry's attention." Hermione said holding back the urge to wince as she stood up and left the room as quickly as she could followed shortly by Draco.

Hope that wasn't too confusing…if it is I can redue it and make it more clear! I would have had this chapter up sooner but I was talking to a friend and that took two hours from my original time lol. I hope everyone has a great Christmas even though we have a ways to wait I'm still very excited! Thanks to all reviewers!

**Chapter 21 Reviews:**

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- lol you were the only one to notice the eggs! Glad someone liked that part I thought it was kinda random but oh well! The point is that Draco and Harry are bad boys lol. Hahaha I like Savvy! That's awesome! Poor Harry…oh well I'm over it on to the next chapter! Lol j/p Thanks so much!! Love hearing from you! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- lol that's Harry and Draco for you Reckless and stupid…but hott non the less! Lol. Yes Draco now believes they are from a different dimension. He still likes Hermione though just b/c well idk he just does lol. I know poor Harry I'm so mean to the poor kid…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Hey Jay! Who else would you be? Lol. I think I have a pretty good idea how much you adore this story but I'll let you tell me anyway! Lol. I'm always happy to get your reviews! Honestly who wouldn't be to receive such kind words about a wonderful story such as this? Lol. J/p I do appreciate them though! Ooo I love drawing…I can do almost anything with pencil! It's my favorite media! Actually I didn't even finish the assignment of 5 portraits…I only did 3 and one made it into an art show in a different city!!! It was a homework and I hurried through it and yet they're sending it into this huge art show where artwork from students who spend DAYS and WEEKS on one piece are going!! I was so shocked but I'm so excited!!! I drew my brother and it made it in the show as soon as my teacher saw the picture she's like "This is going in." lol. I love art! Lol. Oh x-mas shopping!! I did tons of that today!! Omg it was crazy! EVERYONE was at Walmart jeez! Lol. I had to go shopping for my mom with my dad and then right after shopping for my dad with my mom and then again for my entire family with both lol…I'm exhausted! Lol. Awww poor Cesar…tell him he's a close second…I feel bad lol. (not that I'd actually know but he won't care a compliment is a compliment!) lol. Yea come to maine with Cesar and Tom! Lol. But Maine is VERY boring too…all you have is pine trees…what fun…lol. Hhaha I love Orlando Bloom too damn another hottie I'd still say Tom Felton wins by a landslide even to him lol. I shall always remember you as my #1 fan! How could I forget you anyway Jay? Lol. Thanks! Ttyl…like in two seconds…sorry my next reply will be kinda short b/c I have to go to bed…so tired! Lol. Night! Ttyl! Thanks!!!

**Sarah I Am**- hahaha I know! I'm a slow poke! Lol. Terrible isn't it? Glad you liked the chapter! I agree usually waits are absolutely horrible b/c people forget where they're taking their stories..hehehe…Thank you! I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and have a merry Christmas! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Wicca-magick**- hey! Thanks! Glad you like my stories! I've never actually watched Inuyasha or read any fanfics on it but I'd be happy to read it. Thanks for your review! You were the first to review this chapter! Thank you!! Always good to start off with a good review! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- yay your favorite! WHOO! Lol. I found that part funny too you should of seen me writing it and giggling every few minutes lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Silwen Aurdomiel**-

**MalfieMia22**- I'm just sorry you had to wait so long! Luckily I have a chapter here that's sort of long for you! Hope you like!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Hello! Lol I know poor Draco!! I feel almost bad for him…awww lol. Hahhaa I know! When I told my mom who Tom was she's like "Oh no Larissa, he's in Slytherin! He's a bad boy…" I wanted to say "Well yea!! That's what I like…live on the edge a little! DAMN!" lol excuse me gotta little ahead of myself lol. A beta reader is someone to correct your work or read it before you put it on and those community things I haven't figured out but I filled one out by what they told me to do and so far nothing has happened lol. Have fun! Happy Holiday's! ttyl! Thanks!

**g**- Sup G? lol sorry couldn't resist…anywho, Yea I decided on the Knight Bus b/c it's a lot quicker and I won't have to waste time until they arrived at Hogwarts…that's no fun…so I sped it up a bit! Lol. Thank goodness for J.K. Rowling getting right to the point! How nice! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Skyla gerdes**- Hehehehe I think you'll like Chapter 23 if you want Draco/Hermione together!! **innocent smile** I know it took me long enough but what'd I tell you! They're going together! Lol. Thanks! You'll see next chapter I think what happens when both Draco's meet one another hehehehe! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Yami Shizu-Kira**- Wow the first person sorry for Draco isn't that a nice change? Instead of everyone afraid for Harry thank you! So glad you like my fic that much! Thanks! I shall continue to update until the fic is finished which won't happen for awhile trust me! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Tom-felton –luver1-2-2**- Glad you liked the chapter! HAHAHA! My brother is the same way "I know I'm a stud" lol. DAMN RIGHT!! Tom is SO hott…damn I love him **sighs**. Lol. Thank you and I'd be glad to read some of your stories! I'll check them out when I can! My AIM S/N is L Babycakes 14 so if you could possibly remind me sometime online or in a review! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Tribalpnay**- Hahah! Glad you liked this chapter! Don't worry the romance is coming…or rather here! Lol. Thanks!! Ttyl! Have a Merry Christmas!

**Draco'sgurl1234**- Glad you liked it and thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them a lot and I hope you continue to review! I love hearing from you thanks! Ttyl!

**LakshmiXshree**- Thanks and that's exactly what I said when I got your review! Yay! Lol. You're so nice! Thanks! Thanks! I'd love to make it to 500 omg that would be amazing! Thanks for giving me so much confidence I really appreciate it! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Sam**- So glad you liked it and I'm glad you're still reading! Great hearing from you thanks! Ttyl!

**MiSSxMELON**- hahaha yea really! Lol. Yea I really felt bad for not having many but I just didn't think of anything that could happen in time…oh well hope you don't mind too much! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Dershana**- Wow! What a review!! You really know how to make my day! Lol. Your welcome! I'm happy to! Lol. I see you liked a lot of parts and that makes me happy thanks so much!! Ttyl!

**Laura**- So glad you like it! Interesting yes! Lol. You'll see where I'm taking it soon lol. You really think so? Better and better? Thanks! I appreciate your kind words! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Honey-gurl808**- awww thanks!! So glad you liked it!! Awww you did notice the food prank idea! Wonderful! Chapter 23 will have the reunions I think heehhe I'm looking forward to that too! It'll be the most fun to write I think! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Slytherin ice princess**- Thanks! Glad you like it! There will be romance between Draco/Hermione both worlds lol Thanks! Ttyl!

**MANGA DEVIL**- Thanks! I'm really pleased you like it so much and I'm so glad you found my little fic and that you decided to read it! Thanks so much!! Ttyl!

**LovinLovegood1**- So glad you like it! Thanks so much and I hope you like the update! Better to have good updates then quick ones right? Lol. I hope!! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato**- Finally someone appreciates my cliffies! Lol. Hahaha I know!! I'm having a hard time choosing between the two Draco's…poor Hermione…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Chantal J**- I have my moments of brilliance I suppose! Lol. Thanks for the compliment though! Really appreciate it! Yea teachers are pains!! But it's ok I suppose…luckily it's around the time of holidays! YIPPIE! Lol. Glad you liked it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- Hahhaa Glad you like it! I'm getting excited about what I'm gonna write while reading the reviews! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

Thanks again to all reviewers!! I really appreciate all your kind words and I'll see you all next chapter hopefully!! Thanks!! I'll update as soon as I can!! Sorry for the long waits!! Glad you like it though!! Lol. R&R please!! Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y

**Chapter 22 Reviews:**

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Aww don't get confused!!! Lol. Not that you can help it maybe if I were more clear…hope you don't get even more lost on this chapter jeez…lol. Anyway all four are now at Hogwarts but not all of them have seen one another for instance Draco (wizard) still thinks there is only one Hermione, Harry, Ron ect…Ginny seems to be the only one to know that there are more than one of each person lol. Hope that makes this less confusing! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- Aww thanks!! **grins proudly** You're so nice!! Hahhaa we'll see I can't choose between the Draco's!!! lol. I agree Voldemort needs to die!! Anyway, glad you liked it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Lol, glad you're excited to see Voldemort lol. Draco made it through the barrier b/c I figured if Hermione and Harry can somehow be in the Wizarding world than Draco who is also muggle born can make it through the barrier. Hope that makes a bit more sense. Ahhh the suspense! Lol. Glad you like it!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Thank you thank you **makes a short bow** lol. I love art! I know I didn't do my best work on the homework assignment but it's going into an art show in a different city so there must be something good about it lol. You're doing a play?! I love plays! My brother used to be in them all the time so I went to see a lot of them often. What play? Tell Cesar I said hi and to try not to make you laugh! Lol. I'm sure you'll do fine. How many nights is it? I get nervous onstage but it gets a lot easier after the first night. Just calm down I'm sure it went wonderfully! Lol. Wow I can't even imagine being expelled but I hope it got all cleared up. Your friends are nice to apologize mine would of laughed and said "deal with it" or something lol. In a joking way of course but still lol. Oh yes I will be completely silent about the whole thing…hush hush…lol. Oh I understand completely! My friends are CONSTANTLY trying to set me up with my best friend Gerard! It's like NO!!! He's my FRIEND! Lol. So they try to trick me into saying I like him and junk but it never works b/c I don't like him like that…so stressful I agree lol. They play the OC but sadly I have never watched it…I don't really watch that much tv..no time **sobs** lol. Awww of COURSE we'll keep in touch!! I'd miss our convo's far too much! Lol. Yea I'm gonna be sad when this fic is done too…it's been my best!! I'm so proud of it almost 450 reviews!!! I've never made it up to 300 before let alone almost 500!!! And it's all thanks to nice reviewers like yourself!! (This fanfic made possible by Larissa's writings and reviewers such as Jay and little sidekicks named Cesar…also made possible by HOTT guys like Tom Felton…couldn't do it without you) lol. Oh I love Christmas Carol! I did that once and I was Mrs. Cratchit (sp?) I don't really remember it too much but oh well you'll do GREAT!! I'm sure of it! I know what you mean about being nervous I went for my driver's license on Friday…yikes!! I did small mistakes so I didn't get it so I'm kinda angry. At least I'm not upset lol…I'm just angry b/c I hate driving and now I have to drive for 2 more weeks because I didn't get it!!! Makes me so mad. Oh well I'll get it next time. Lol. But anyway, I was so nervous I didn't do all the stuff I normally do driving like looking over my shoulder and stuff. I did parallel parking awesome though!! I was so proud lol. Oh even if you wrote a simple "Hi" it would still make my day just knowing you read my story! I love hearing from you and I feel bad I didn't get a chance to write to you last time. Hope you liked this update! Lol. Thanks so much for being yourself lol. Ttyl!

**Sarah I Am**- Hahhaa yep that about covers it lol. But still I'm glad you like those parts b/c I love romance and there's going to be a lot more of it! Lol. Thank you for your ideas and I think that would be a great idea to write after they switch back and stuff…if they switch back can't give too much away lol. But yea it'd be great to do an epilogue or whatever you call it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Wicca-magick**- awww thanks you're so kind!! **Blushes** lol. Don't worry next chapter I'm pretty positive everyone will meet and Draco will have a heart attack at seeing himself and blah de blah blah blah…lol. Thanks!! Ttyl! So gald you like it!

**MalfieMia22**- Thanks! Glad you like it so much! And I'm glad I'm not getting worse as this goes along lol. Sadly the ending is coming shortly I think but I have a few more things to write before it! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Hello! How are ya? Sorry I didn't write any responses last chapter but I really REALLY had no time but it's in this chapter and I of course will continue to write back to all my reviewers! You guys deserve at least that much for taking the time to read in my opinion. I hate math…I don't get to leave school early b/c of my math grade stupid class!! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Ttyl!

**g**- Glad you really liked it!! Hahhaa I picked the Knight Bus b/c it was the quickest ride there and I wouldn't have to have a really boring chapter for you to wait for them to arrive. Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**LakshmiXshree**- Thanks!! I loved your review short and sweet!! Really appreciate you reading this! Yes it is coming up on the end but I still have a little ways to go before that. Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**MiSSxMELON**- Glad you like it and yea it's a little sketchy in a few areas like why Voldemort would come and why the hell are all the students just standing in a circle around Voldemort and Where is Dumbledore not to mention where is the muggle Harry? Sadly a lot of these questions I most likely won't answer but thanks for reading! Ttyl!

**Dershana**- Thank you! Lol. Idk about that but if you like it then that's good…I haven't had much practice with it b/c I'm usually the romantic and frankly you don't get much action and adventure in romance lol. I loved the interviews! That's one of the main reasons I wanted the dvd! They were so awesome and yea Tom talks VERY fast I had to watch him over and over just to understand…not to mention I'd do that anyway lol. My favorite part of your review…"I'll never forget the man he could have been." She thought sadly to herself. Lol, ditto." I laughed when I read that it was pretty funny thanks! Ttyl!

**Honey-gurl808**- Thank you! Hehehe I'm excited to see how I write both Draco's it's bound to be funny lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Slytherin ice princess**- Thanks and I hope you like the update! Ttyl!

**LovinLovegood1**- I'm glad you found it worth the wait and I really do apologize for the cliffies…I know they're horrible but they have to be done! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Chantal J**- hahaha glad you liked it and thought it was brilliant! Hope you enjoyed the update too! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- Oh no! Don't be confused! Lol. Not that you can help it it's my fault…anyway, I decided to make it that Voldemort was trying to get rid of Harry so he could attack Hogwarts…we haven't figured out yet what happened to Dumbledore…so since Voldemort can't actually send Harry to a different dimension he sends him elsewhere and creates this whole other Hogwarts. Hermione, being the smart witch she is, figures this out and figures out also that they can simply take a train to Their Hogwarts. The train isn't there so they end up on the Knight Bus and that's where this chapter begins! Hope that makes a little more sense but if you're still confused be sure to let me know and I'll try to make it a bit more clear. Glad you like it though! And yes they can go to Ron's house but b/c it's a bit out of their way the Knight Bus comes instead lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Sporty12gd4u**- Thanks! I'm glad you started reading! Hope you continue to review this fic! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Choas dragon**- Glad you're enjoying this! Thanks for your review!! Ttyl!

**Jeffs-xtreme-girl1987**- Glad you like it! Thank you so much you're too kind! Lol. Thanks again! Hope you like the update! Ttyl!

Phew! I think that's just about everyone! If I missed anyone I am VERY VERY sorry! Hope everyone reviews next chapter I'd love to make it to 500 reviews if at all possible! Thanks so much!! You guys are the greatest and be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter b/c I can make it more clear or whatnot! Next chapter should be up soon hopefully! Don't worry I have a ways to go before the end! Thanks to everyone! R&R and I'll ttyl!!

C-E-F-Y


	24. Death of a Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: SNOWING SO HARD NO SCHOOL…this means I can update! WHOO! Lol…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: Another update aren'tcha proud?! I am too! Lol. Snow day and I've been trying to figure out how to write this chapter! It was originally A LOT longer but I decided to split it into two chapters. Next update will be up as soon as I get a lot of reviews! Lol. So about two days and it should be posted! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry there isn't much humor…if any…and the wizarding world hasn't met the muggle world yet…comin' up next chapter though promise! R&R! Hope you really like it and sadly…it's coming to an end…I'd say either two or three chapters left. Thanks everyone for reading and your replies are at the end! I know some of you like to read them before the fic but I used to hate reading fics with comments at the beginning b/c I had to scroll up to respond to their responses lol. Anyway, so sorry for the hassle! Lol. Talk to you at the bottom! Lol.

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"I guess you were right." Draco said with a small thoughtful nod.

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I am in love with you." Draco finished still in thought.

Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Obviously, I am your…" Hermione stopped as she noticed Draco's robe.

She stared at his chest until her gaze landed on the Slytherin emblem.

"Oh my god…" She trailed off.

Hermione blushed.

"Uh…let's talk about this later we have to go." Hermione said confusedly.

Draco nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Draco asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled lightly but nodded.

"He wasn't trying to kill me just trying to get Harry's attention." Hermione said holding back the urge to wince as she stood up and left the room as quickly as she could followed shortly by Draco.

**Now on WTF!?…**

Harry immediately went running for Voldemort but was stopped when Voldemort noticed him and they began an all out battle. Students were still running helplessly fending themselves off from the Deatheaters. Hermione looked around the corner with Draco right behind her looking around it above her head.

"Yes! Harry's here!" Hermione said with a smile.

Draco looked down at her but before he could ask she took his hand and they ran quickly from their hiding place around another corner. On the way Draco had to fire a few spells and hexes to keep away the Deatheaters but they made it in one piece.

"I need my wand." Hermione said biting her lip in a nervous habit.

Draco looked around the corner and fired the last shot knocking over another Death Eater.

"What's your plan?" He asked turning to her.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm just winging this at the moment." Hermione explained as she also looked around the corner.

Draco gave her a somewhat worried look.

"We just need to keep those Deatheaters away from Harry so he can beat the shit out of Voldemort." Hermione said somewhat angrily.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her but smirked lightly and nodded.

The battle between Harry and Voldemort went on for quite some time both getting the upper hand and losing it just as quickly.

"Harry needs help! Where the hell is Ron?" Hermione asked just realizing she hadn't seen her friend since she'd arrived.

Draco didn't bother responding.

"And Dumbledore…he wouldn't just leave…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Listen Granger, no one's seen them for hours why do you think we were standing in that group around Voldemort?" Draco asked turning to her.

Hermione sighed.

"I need to find…er…someone." Hermione began.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be right…" Hermione began as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Draco began as he grasped her arm.

Hermione turned to him with a look of shock.

"You don't have a wand the second you step out there they're going to kill you." Draco said obviously having an argument with himself about the whole matter.

Hermione gave him a small smile and he let her go.

"I'm at least going with you." Draco said after clearing his throat lightly.

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Yea…well…" Draco stopped as he took her hand and left their hiding place.

"Run!" He called letting her go as he shot some hexes at the few remaining death eaters.

Hermione in shock quickly ran down the corridor as fast as she could. Harry who was still fighting Voldemort fell as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. Voldemort began speaking a curse and Harry clenched his teeth in pain. After a few moments he screamed out in excruciating pain. Voldemort's loud cackle filled the halls of Hogwarts and never had anywhere been so miserable as here. Students and Teachers lay dead on the floor as their hero fell.

Hermione screamed from down the corridor as she saw her best friend die before her very eyes.

"HARRY!" She screamed out from a sob as tears poured freely down her face.

Deatheaters stared at their master as Harry slowly died. Students that were still alive and once running stopped to cry. Ginny who had come from a different corridor screamed and cried as she fell in a heap on the floor. There was nothing they could do.

Hermione was the first to realize Voldemort was torturing Harry. She stood on shaking legs as she walked down the corridor towards the two. She seemed to be the only one moving as if time had slowed to a stop almost. She took Draco's wand from his hand which knocked him out of his staring although he didn't say anything as she marched forward.

As she walked closer a tall man came running from around the corner. His white beard and sparkling blue eyes flashed as he took out his wand and muttered a simple spell.

Instantly Voldemort yelled out and turned to Hogwart's Headmaster. Dumbledore fired another spell while Voldemort was caught off guard and within a few moments Voldemort flew from the spot out a window and far from Hogwarts. The remaining Deatheaters were taken out of their thoughts as Dumbledore fired many hexes at them until they were all dead. Some students joined in at this time also coming out of the trance.

Hermione however stood still in the middle of the corridor staring at her fallen friend. She walked slowly forward until she was a few feet from Harry.

Dumbledore bent down to examine Harry and then looked up slowly at Hermione.

Tears immediately began to fall as Dumbledore nodded. Hermione covered her mouth as Ron ran into the castle and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Harry on the floor. Dumbledore took this time to leave the room quickly. Ron however didn't move a muscle.

"No," He practically whispered.

He then saw Hermione standing there with tears in her eyes as she stared at her best friend. Ron slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. They were taken out of their sorrows when Ginny screamed.

"NO! HARRY!" She cried out as she practically crawled to his side unable to walk for fear of falling once again.

Once she reached his side she wrapped her arms around him and cried and screamed and mumbled into his chest.

"Please Harry no…please no…Harry…" She cried wrapping her arms tighter with each word she spoke.

Ron quickly went to his sister's side trying to remove her from his best friend.

"NO! GO AWAY!! Harry please…" Ginny screamed, looking at her brother with swollen eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks, before turning to Harry and once again burying herself in his chest.

Hermione began to cry once again even after a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. She stared off unable to face what was in front of her until Draco turned her to him and pulled her into a hug. Hermione immediately broke down into loud sobs as she hugged him tightly.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading our hero is dead!! **Sobs** how horrible…I am such a mean author…just kidding here's the rest of the chapter! Lol.

Ginny stopped crying after a moment and quickly sat up. Ron looked at her questioningly as she stared at Harry curiously.

A groan escaped Harry's lips and Ginny cried out with glee.

"HE'S ALIVE!" She yelled once again wrapping her arms around him again.

Harry began to cough and Ron quickly ran to the aid of his friend by getting his sister off of him.

"Sorry." Ginny said sheepishly as she held Harry's hand.

Harry swallowed and then nodded still with his eyes shut.

Hermione who was obviously nearby and heard the yell ran to Harry and smiled.

"You had us really worried for awhile there." She whispered with a smile as tears continued to fall down her face.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

"Back up, back up, give him some room." Ron began with a grin.

Harry nodded again as a thanks and Ron nodded back.

Just then Dumbledore came from one of the corridors with Madame Pomfrey in tow. They rushed to Harry's side and quickly cast a spell to carry him to the Medical Wing. As the Headmaster and nurse took Harry away everyone smiled.

"Should of known he wouldn't die on us." Ron said happily.

"Not with Voldemort still out there." Ginny said sullenly.

Everyone nodded their moods suddenly disappearing.

"Is it all over?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to an empty classroom as the door opened slightly and Harry stuck his head out.

"Harry?" Everyone but Hermione asked curiously.

Hope no one's confused! Next chapter might be confusing I'm still trying to figure out how to write both Hermione's, Draco's and Harry's in the same scene with out getting you terribly confused and writing numbers b/c then you'll have to scroll to the top and figure out who is who…Idk about you but my memory isn't that good so I'd have to scroll up and down a lot…so if you have any other suggestions I very much appreciate them! Thanks! So far the best idea I have is all the muggle world people will have their name in apostrophies…for example 'Hermione' or 'Harry' while the wizarding world who are the real characters will keep their names like so… Hermione or Harry. I really need some suggestions thanks! Lol. THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!****

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Hahhaa! I know everyone's confused!! Poor people. Hermione I think is the closest to understanding everything but Harry is well on his way. Lol. I love Draco! He's turning into a real sweety w/o being to over protective it's cute! Lol. Glad you liked last chapter! And thanks for all your reviews! Next update will be soon! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- **grins proudly** that's one of my favorite scenes to write!! He kissed her!! HAHAHAHA! I know! Harry needs to go kick some ass!! Lol. Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- Where are you!? **Sobs** lol. Hope you liked the chapter anyway! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- I feel so bad I never give you long reviews…you write like 10 pages and for some reason I just don't write that much. I think maybe I need a life lol. And yet I'm really busy all the time? How can that be? Anyway, your review made my day as always! This one was really nice and I really need some cheering up. I'd explain further but frankly it makes me uncomfortable and I really can't describe it but I wanted you to know I really appreciate your thoughts on my writing and what not! You just make my day lol. I'm going roller blading this weekend and I'm so excited!! I haven't been in forever!! Should be fun b/c I'm going with some friends so we'll see! Lol. Snow day today I was so happy I slept in until 11 this morning! Lol. And the only reason I woke up was because of the phone!! I could of slept until like 2 for all I know! Lol. Anyway, back to your lovely review!! SO glad you loved last chapter! I wish it had more funny moments but other than that I think it was pretty good! Lol. This chapter's kinda depressing but it kinda matches my mood…it's so weird when I write fics I can remember when I wrote each chapter by the mood in the chapter. It's funny to look back on stuff 'cause I realize what was going on at that time…weird! Lol. Ooo oooo!! What do you think will happen next chapter?!?!?! Tell me what you guess!! Lol. I'm so excited! Lol. I wanna see how close you get…that would be really freaky if you actually knew what I was planning…STAULKER!! Lol j/p. I'd be too flattered to get angry lol. I was so happy about my artwork! I told my brother and now he wants to see it because I drew a portrait of him…not sure if I told you what it was yet but now I have! Lol. I hope I get it back by Christmas so I can give it to him but I doubt it. They said the award ceremony is in January sometime so I doubt I'll get it back before then. Oh well it can be a late x-mas gift. Lol. OH that would suck! I want a video camera…one of my friend has one and she brings it everywhere with her and it's the funniest stuff she tapes so I'd love to do that. Besides I'm going to Florida in a few months with my best friend and I'm so excited!! I'd love to tape the whole thing! That would be so cool! Of course Tom is number one!! Lol. Glad to hear the play went well! What did I tell you huh? You'll do great!! Lol. And if I can't make you laugh then Cesar will just have to do it lol. Hahaha Friends are funny when they try to set you up…sadly I'm usually the one setting up my friends lol. They don't bother with me anymore because the last time they tried to set me up with this guy he never asked me out so I ended up liking one of my friend's ex's which got us into a huge fight…so they've given up on it lol. Thanks! I hope I get my license this time! I should it's pretty easy test I just got nervous and forgot small things b/c I was trying to remember the important stuff. Like parallel parking lol. Oh well! Thanks for wishing me luck and we'll see Tuesday! YIKES!! Lol. Well sadly, I haven't eaten lunch b/c I got up so late so I think I'll go find some food! Lol. Yum yum! Say hi to Cesar for me and I'll ttyl! Thanks again for cheering me up! Glad you liked the chapter! Bye for now!!

**Sarah I Am**- hello! Oh your review was fine don't worry! I'm just glad I heard from you and I know you're reading! Glad you liked it! Sorry about the confusion I know some of it is from the characters telling who's saying what but I'm working on that. Happy Hannukah! Thanks for reading and get some sleep lol. Have a wonderful day also! Lol. I have a snow day so mine's going VERY well so far! Thanks and ttyl!

**Wicca-magick**- Well if I had hurried up then we would of gotten to the muggle world meeting the wizarding world and vice versa. But sadly, I am slow and so it's going in next chapter! Lol. Hope you don't mind too much. Oh yes always happy to read! I'll have time as soon as I finish answering reviews lol. So by the time you read this I will most likely have read your story lol. Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**MalfieMia22**- hahaha thanks for the enthusiasm! I loved your review and I hope you like the rest of this fic! Thanks for reading! Love your reviews! Thanks! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Hello my new best friend! Lol Jay doesn't HAVE to know…wink wink lol. J/p I'm not that selfish…most times…Tom Felton! I love him! Lol. Hahaha I'll be sure to update with a threat like that but I prefer "Update and we'll put in a good word with Tom…" lol. I'd give you my e-mail but I don't give it to anyone…I'm sorry. I need to change the name of it b/c it's so boring but I haven't gotten around to it. Sorry but thanks! And I'll ttyl!

**g**- Yea I'm trying to figure out a way to separate the 3 different dimension characters…it was the wizard Draco and wizard Hermione who kissed and who Draco confessed his love to…hehehe. Yes he is a hottie! Glad you liked it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**LakshmiXshree**- hahaha thanks! I try! Lol. Glad you like it and next chapter will be the confrontation! Can't wait! Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**MiSSxMELON**- Aww sorry for the confusion and yes I'm not in one of my greater moods but after Christmas or after next weekend I should be because I'm getting rid of what's making me sad and I am VERY excited! Lol. But this has nothing to do with the story so lol…glad you liked it and I do apologize for the confusion. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Dershana**- aww thanks! Glad you're not confused lol. Of course for the movie!! Lol. Aww oh well it's kinda weird I can see Hermione with just about anyone…like the movies I picture her with Ron and in the books I picture her with Harry and in fanfiction I picture her with Draco…lol. Kinda weird…Omg you need to tell me the site! Draco with a wig? Lol. I looked up pictures this morning but all I could really find was the set! I want characters jeez lol. Hahhaa I didn't get to see Cedric but I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and Cho. And Seamus I think but the pictures were blurry. Glad you like it and I'm trying not to make it so confusing but I think it's mostly just the characters telling who's who. Glad you liked it! You can never write too much! Lol. Nothing much is going on right now except for my half day but other than that nothing. As for school it's alright snow day again that makes it nice lol. How are you? Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Honey-gurl808**- awww I'm sorry Dean was the first name that popped into my head and because I wasn't really using him I just decided to kill him…sorry about that…yea I think the 1 and 2 would get confusing but idk what else to do to separate the muggle world and wizarding world. I might just put (muggle) or (wizard) after each name lol. Thanks for the idea though. I know I didn't really have a reason for them to be standing around except I needed the main characters to be in the same room without seeing eachother lol. Hope you liked this chapter and I'm very sorry about the confusion! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Slytherin ice princess**- aww thanks! Hahaha you got that right! Almost everyone is confused now including reviewers! Hermione and Harry almost understand except for their relationships they don't know about. Hope you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**LovinLovegood1**- Glad you love it! Thank you!! Thank you for recommending me to friends, for not being confused lol…and for the lovely review!! Thanks again! Love hearing from you!! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Chantal J**- Thank you! Glad you liked it! Oh thank you for not being confused! And yes I bet the characters are going through one hell of a time lol. Glad you like it! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- Thank you! Glad you like it! Yes I can't even imagine being Hermione being kissed by your enemy while thinking he's your boyfriend sort of lol. How confusing! Lol. Glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Sporty12gd4u**- Glad you love it!! Thanks for reviewing again! I love your reviews! Short and sweet! Thanks so much! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Choas dragon**- Sorry for the confusion…Harry and Hermione figured out that they weren't actually in a different dimension and simply had to ride the train to Hogwarts but because the train was not at the station the Knight Bus came and picked them up and brought them to Hogwarts. Hope that clears that up! Thanks for telling me what confused you so I could help hopefully. I really appreciate it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Jeffs-xtreme-girl1987**- hahhaa well if you need help figuring it out I'd be glad to explain this fic is a bit confusing I can see where you'd get lost. Glad you like it though still! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- glad you liked it! Thanks! Don't worry next chapter he'll find out and the wizard world and muggle world will meet lol. Thank you! Ttyl!

**Phoenixtamer150**- Thank you! You're so nice and I'll try to speed up the updates! So glad you started reading! Hope to hear from you soon! I'm brilliant!! I'll try not to let it go to my head lol. Thanks again! Ttyl!

**GiGGLeBot91**- I'll take that as you like it! Lol. Thanks! Hope you like the update and I'm glad you're reading! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Mrs-kelsey-felton**- Four! Wow! Thanks! So glad you like it! Thanks a bunch hope to hear from you again! Thanks again! Ttyl!

**A Story Of The Year**- Hey! Aww thanks! You're so nice! Lol. How ya been? Been awhile since we've talked sort of I got kicked off line last time and then it wouldn't let me back on for like 20 minutes and by then you were gone so I couldn't apologize. Anyway, thanks for talking with me! Ttyl!

**Yami Shizu-Kira**- Hahhaaha I didn't even think of that! That is funny that two of them love her! Lol. Glad you liked it! Nice to hear from you again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Sam**- Hey sam! So glad you weren't confused! WHOO!! Ok anyway, thanks for reading and so good to hear from you again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Skyla Gerdes**- I am so smart! Lol. Oh you're gonna LOVE what I have in store for them once Draco isn't confused lol. **evil laugh** lol. Glad you like it! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Maurader-Magick33**- So glad you like it! Guess I got you hooked!! YAY! Hope you like the update and I'll update a bit sooner next time! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Haruki**- wow did you like it that much to read it all in one sitting?! Most people stop half way lol. Don't worry Pansy isn't a big part in my fic I don't care much for that couple either but I needed something else drastic lol. Thank you thank you! **bows proudly** lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Obbsesive**- Wow thanks! Glad you like it! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Obsezzionzzz**- Love the name lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it! I know all those characters that are the same make it tough to write what I want without getting everyone confused lol. In the next chapter everyone will meet themselves and it's going to be good I think…I hope lol. Thanks! Ttyl! Hope to hear from you again! Bye for now! Ttyl!

Well I am sorry for a lot of people's confusion but I can't really explain without you saying what made you confused…Hope no one's too incredibly lost. Next chapter should be all characters meeting one another!! The part you've been waiting for really lol. Then should be the ending and then one more chapter which I'm not going to tell you what it is now because it'll give something away. Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone hope I didn't forget anyone! R&R thanks!! Next chapter up in a few days so be sure to review! Thanks to everyone!

C-E-F-Y


	25. Not that different

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: MAJOR HEADACHE!!!! You're lucky I love you guys so much! **Sob** lol j/p…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: Hello again!! As promised here is the chapter you've been waiting for!! YIPPIE!! Ok, I deleted what I had wrote for this chapter because…well it was crappy. Wasn't even funny…not that this really is but I tried…anyway, this chapter is somewhat short and really there were SO many things I could have happen to them when they met but I decided on this. I really hope you like it and THANK YOU FOR OVER 500 REVIEWS!!!! **passes out** WAIT! I have to load the chapter! Hope you like!! R&R and sadly we are coming to the end…sobs I'd say 3 or 4 chapters now because this one was so short…hope you like!! Thanks your replies are at the bottom once again! Lol. Ttyl!

**_P.S. _**After reading all of your wonderful ideas on how to split up the characters I finally decided on the easiest and not confusing way! EVERY time I mention one of the muggle characters it will say him/he(m) or her/she(m) after it…or of course the name…Draco(m), Hermione(m) or Harry(m)…this is the easiest way and immediately by the (m) you should know it's the muggle character I am speaking about. I would put a (w) after the wizards names but frankly I am too lazy to write all that…hehehe…so I hope this clears it all up! Thanks to**_ g and Call-Sugarhigh-Police _**for your idea! Hope it works out all right and if you're confused about something other than who is who please let me know and I'll be glad to clear it up! Thanks! ENJOY!!****

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Should of known he wouldn't die on us." Ron said happily.

"Not with Voldemort still out there." Ginny said sullenly.

Everyone nodded their moods suddenly disappearing.

"Is it all over?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to an empty classroom as the door opened slightly and Harry(m) stuck his head out.

"Harry?" Everyone but Hermione asked curiously.

**Now on WTF!?…**

"Yes it's all over." Hermione said.

Harry(m) blushed but came out of the classroom.

"Hey guys…um…what's up?" He(m) said sheepishly.

"How are you here?" Ron asked.

"Yea, Potter just left to the medical wing." Draco said pointing off to where Harry went.

Ginny smiled in realization.

"So there's more than one Harry too?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"From what I know is I went to a different dimension or so I thought. It's actually a muggle town with everyone from Hogwarts there. Harry was supposed to be the only one to travel there but apparently I got to the Port key or whatever it was first. Harry then came to where I was a few days ago and then we realized after his scar was hurting that Voldemort was on his way. Well we had to find a way here and then Draco(m)…wait a minute where's Draco(m)?" Hermione asked looking around.

Draco(m) poked his head out from a corner looking a bit shaken.

"Jeezum, what the hell was that?" Draco(m) asked.

"Glad you're safe I mean so much for lookin' after you but really that was freaky." Draco(m) commented as he joined the group.

He(m) looked as though he had been unharmed by the whole battle raging around him and everything seemed to be in one piece. Harry(m) turned to his best friend and grinned.

"Draco(m) my man how ya been?" Harry(m) asked as he slapped Draco's(m) hand.

Draco(m) grinned.

"Could be better. What are you wearing?" He(m) asked with a laugh.

Harry(m) shrugged.

"You know me, I didn't choose it." Harry(m) replied as he lifted the bottom of his robes and raised an eyebrow.

"So this is where you've been all this time?" Draco(m) asked looking around his eyes landing on Ginny.

"Oh I see…make sure you're careful when you explain all this to Gin(m)." Draco(m) said with a wink.

"Yea, probably another week of breakin' my head open to impress her but she'll come around. They always do." Harry(m) said confidently.

Draco(m) grinned.

"Of…"

Before Draco(m) could finish Hermione(m) came from the direction Ginny had come in when she found Harry. She was standing there watching the whole time but just now decided to come out.

"Always what loverboy?" She(m) asked.

The group turned to her(m) as she(m) crossed her(m) arms and began tapping her(m) foot impatiently, a small smile hinting on her(m) lips. (**A/N:** Think that's a bit much?)

"Baby!" Draco(m) said with a grin as he ran to her wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. Hermione(m) smiled and let him kiss her.

"I missed you so much." She(m) cooed giving him another kiss.

Draco(m) grinned.

"Me too."

"Jeez, can't keep you two apart for two seconds can we? Are me(m) and Gin(m) that bad? My god." Harry(m) remarked.

Draco(m) immediately smacked him in the back of the head as they joined the group and Harry(m) threw a punch at Draco(m) playfully.

"Idiot." Draco(m) commented with a shake of his head as Harry(m) just barely hit his arm.

"Loverboy?" Hermione(m) asked impatiently.

Draco(m) nodded with a somewhat fake smile as he put an arm around her and began to kiss her once again.

"Alright, what's going on?" Draco put his wand away and stared at himself(m) and Hermione(m) making out. He then pointed to Harry(m) and began to wave his hands around hysterically.

"I already told you, Harry and I were in a different dimension for awhile." Hermione began.

"So wait, I was with her for all this time? She was the one driving me completely insane and making me…" Draco didn't bother finish that sentence before starting a new one.

"You were with him? Not here? So back there I kissed…oh shit." Draco said, his face going pale.

Hermione blushed but nodded.

"What do you mean kissed and why the hell are they making out?!" Ron asked.

"Ronald you knew we were dating." Hermione(m) said from Draco's(m) embrace.

"Alright, then I want to know who you kissed?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes at Draco.

Draco blushed lightly but frowned.

"It was an accident Weasel." Draco said crossing his arms defiantly.

Both Hermione's looked at him hurt before Hermione glared at him.

"Hey it was no pleasure cruise for me either." She added with venom coating her voice.

Draco glared at her.

"You know you might get some guys attention if you loosened up a bit Granger." Draco snapped back.

"And WHO's attention might I be trying to get? Yours? HA! That's a laugh Mr. Self-conscious." They were now inches apart just glaring at one another.

"Hold it!" Draco(m) let go of Hermione(m) and walked up to himself.

He(m) put his hands between the two and split them up looking at himself curiously.

"Why don't you like her? She's fine not to mention an EXCELLENT kisser." Draco(m) mumbled.

Draco's eyes got wide at the thought of Hermione kissing someone else until he realized it was himself(m). Hermione(m) being the ever observant one shook her head.

"Draco baby, you love her. It's fate!" She(m) said happily.

"I highly doubt that. There's no way this ferret could ever feel anything other than loathing for anyone 'below' himself." Hermione said feigning sarcasm.

Draco smirked.

"Finally learning your place mudblood." Draco finished as he glared at her.

Ron immediately stepped in but not before Hermione slapped Draco across the face. She continued to glare at him as he looked absolutely shocked. He turned to her and she crossed her arms.

"Grow up." She said as a glare passed over her eyes.

"Wow." Draco(m) said intrigued.

"Damn, guess they aren't that much different." Harry(m) pointed out with a grin.

Hermione turned her glare to Harry(m).

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Hermione(m) sort of…well…" Harry(m) trailed off as he glanced at Hermione(m).

Hermione(m) on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a pushover is what he's trying to say." She(m) replied.

"Well neither am I and you better not forget it Malfoy." She added glaring once again at Draco.

He shook his head with a scowl.

"Do you think we should go see Harry?" Ginny asked timidly.

Everyone turned to her and then nodded, forgetting the situation.

Draco(m) wrapped an arm around Hermione(m) as they walked and they seemed to be even more cuddly than ever. Hermione looked at them longingly as Draco tried his hardest to ignore them with little success as he saw himself(m) give Hermione(m) another kiss that made her eyes light up and a smile grace her face.

"Why am I even going?" He asked himself angrily.

"Because you don't want Hermione(m) to leave without your good bye." A voice inside his head answered.

He couldn't deny it and continued on.

Once they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey gave them an odd look at seeing two Dracos and two Hermiones and one pair of the said students making out(m).

"Can Harry have visitors?" Ginny asked timidly.

She was still slightly shaken up at the thought of Harry being dead. Madame Pomfrey nodded with a small smile.

"You all may go on in but keep it down there are a lot of patients that need their rest." She answered.

They all slowly walked into the hospital and Ginny led the way to Harry's bed. He was sitting up looking worried.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry's head shot up and he smiled.

"Hey Gin…ny…" He swallowed hard as he looked at Ron.

"Hey guys." He said with a small smile.

"How ya feeling?" Ron asked sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Could be better." He answered looking out the window.

"What happened?" He asked in a slight whisper.

"Voldemort escaped but Dumbledore scared him off pretty bad." Ron answered after realizing no one else was going to share the bad news.

Harry frowned.

"Don't worry Harry, you did good considering you hadn't fought in awhile." Hermione pointed out.

"Who is that guy?" Draco(m) asked curiously.

"I'll explain later." Hermione(m) added.

Dumbledore came smiling into the medical wing.

"Ah yes, good to see you awake Harry." Dumbledore said happily with his usual twinkle in his eye.

Harry gave a half smile. Dumbledore looked around the group and smiled.

"I see you found your way home Miss Granger." Dumbledore remarked.

Hermione gave the Headmaster a small smile and nod.

"Good to have you back. Now to get you three home." Dumbledore said looking from one student(m) to the next(m) and so on(m).

The three frowned(m).

"Shall we?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can we say goodbye?" Hermione(m) asked hopefully.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded slightly as he left the medical wing.

"Just come out when you're ready." He explained before shutting the door.

Hermione(m) turned to Draco and took his hand taking him away from the group.

Hermione(m) stopped far enough away and looked at Draco seriously. She(m) put a hand up to his face and softly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered truthfully.

"Draco I'm right here." Hermione(m) said looking over to herself.

"You don't understand, you're(m) nothing like her." Draco stopped unable to come up with something to compare them with.

"Just give her a chance. You might be surprised and true we're not identical but I see how you feel about us. You know it's true you just have to face it and trust me it will be a lot easier when I'm gone. Forget me and embrace her, she needs you." Hermione(m) said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco frowned.

"How can you ask me to forget you?" He asked with a frown.

"You'll find a way I'm sure." Hermione(m) said brightly with a slight whisper as she hugged him one last time.

When Draco(m) saw Hermione(m) take himself away he(m) turned to Hermione with a small smile. She nodded and they headed away from the group and away from Hermione(m) and Draco.

Draco(m) stopped in front of her and turned to face her.

"So, this is why you broke up with me huh?" He(m) asked with a slight laugh.

Hermione blushed but nodded.

"I wish I hadn't. We might have had a bit more time together." Hermione said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it babe, you know as well as I do it would of only made us more fond of eachother and all that stuff. Besides it's not like we're completely losing eachother." Draco(m) pointed out.

"Easy for you to say." Hermione mumbled.

"Hey, I can't be all that bad. I am after all the same good looking guy I've always been not to mention intelligent, funny and an overall nice guy. Not to mention in love with you." Draco(m) said sweetly as he kissed her hand softly.

Hermione smiled as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said before hugging him(m) tightly.

Draco(m) nodded and hugged her back.

"You'll be fine, somehow I have a feeling something great is going to happen to you babe." Draco(m) said with a grin.

Hermione smiled even though she felt like crying. He(m) was happy and as long as she stayed strong until he(m) left she'd be all right.

YAY for reviewers!! Hope you liked!! This chapter took a lot of work but I still have a couple chapters of explaining before a special little chapter to dedicate so someone…smiles innocently So, next update will be up shortly and thank you for helping me reach my goal!! You guys are the greatest!! Thanks so much!! R&R!****

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- Hahaha I'd date him!! (I think I would anyway but still…he's so sweet) Wow I guess you do learn something new every day…lol. Thank you!! You were the first to bring up such a brilliant idea except I just put parenthesis around the letters but thank you!!

**Spordelia Chase**- Where are you!??!?! **Sobs** lol j/p don't feel bad…I just miss you! Lol. Ttyl!

**Takeshiyo**- SLACKER!!! This is the SECOND chapter I've had to look for your sorry butt!! J/p…I don't handle being worried too well…hope you're ok! Ttyl! Hey if you happen to see Spordelia Chase while you're away could you let me know when you come back? Lol j/p.

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Wow I'd say that really was your longest review!! I loved every minute reading it but I ended up leaving my computer last night so I didn't finish writing my replies so you had plenty of time to write one lol. I waited until just now this morning to update this and with all that's going on around my house I've been away from the computer again! Lol. Thanks again for another wonderful review! So glad I waited I was a little nervous I wasn't going to hear from you at all! We all have our days I suppose… Glad you're having fun in your play!! I told you you'd do great!! I have a birthday party to go to today for one of my friends. I'm sort of excited but also a little nervous. We're going skating and I really can't skate lol. Oh well, it should be alright. I need to buy her a gift too but god knows what she wants. Hope you're having better luck with finding Cesar something…(I still say go with the axe) lol. So many compliments in your review I don't know where to begin!! Lol. You are the greatest reviewer in the world!!! So kind every time and you're not confused! Lol. You make my day and well you're just lovely lol. Tell Cesar I asked how he was lol. We keep saying hi but our conversations go no where. Not that we have that much to say…except ask him what he's getting you? Lol. I don't think he could tell me w/o you figuring it out lol. Maybe he's just as lost as you are who knows! Lol. Anyway, my parents are again dragging me away…I was going to give you a really long reply but sadly I have to get ready! I woke up late and I only have an hour or so to get ready and do my chores!! And buy a gift!! Wish me luck! Lol. I'll ttyl! So nice to hear from you!! Do you think I should write a sequel? I'm not sure I could make it as good as this…it'd need a lot of thought but I might try it…sequels usually suck so idk…right I'm going…ttyl! Lol. See ya Jay!!

**Sarah I Am**- Don't be jealous I'd take nice warm Mississippi than freezing cold snowy Maine anyday! Lol. Glad you liked it! Have fun with your paper! Lol. I have a lot of homework this weekend too but I saw some of my favorite authors UPDATED!!! So I have a lot of reading ahead of me but not before I keep to my promise and update for you nice reviewers! Lol. Thanks!

**Wicca-magick**- I love Draco in this chapter too! But then, I love him anyway! Lol. Thanks!! **Blushes** you're so kind! But really I have no critism on your writing at all it was really good! I just wish I knew who the characters were but oh well! Still good and I can tell how they react by the way you portrayed their personalities. Of course I know her! Very nice girl! Lol. Cool! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**MalfieMia22**- Aww I really didn't mean anyone to cry!! Phew as long as you were happy in the end! Lol. Sorry about that lol. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter…it's happy lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Of course!! You'll be the first to know trust me! Lol. I love talking to you and Jay! I'm kinda in one of those moods where I either am really pissed off or the next minute I just don't care about anything…sigh oh well! Good it'll be a x-mas gift!! Lol. JAPAN!?!?!? How cool is that? Lol. I wanna go..pouts I rather go to England though…winks Oh I know what that's like…it'll pass! Thanks! Ttyl!

**g**- Thank you thank you **bows** hahhaa Thanks for the idea! I didn't put the w in parenthesis because I'm lazy lol. OMG! I would love to write a sequel for this…I'm just worried it wouldn't be as good as this one but I might just be crazy enough to try it! Lol. That would be pretty cool if Draco went somewhere…hm…now you got me thinking lol. Thanks! You'll be the first to know if I decide to or not! Thanks! Ttyl!

**MiSSxMELON**- Yea I really need to work on my action description…I usually don't put it in at all but it was just such a brilliant idea I couldn't resist! Lol. Hahaha don't worry no more deaths of heros lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Dershana**- Omg I went to the link and the page didn't show up so I just looked around the site…I didn't find the picture of Tom with the wig but I found TONS of good ones of him!! Even though the site was in a different language I guessed and I think I did alright lol. Thanks so much!! I love that site now lol. I haven't seen Cedric or Voldemort!!! I feel so out of the loop!! Lol. I'd love more sites if you find the time don't go out of your way! Lol. I agree Draco is the greatest!! So evil and hott…man I love him!!! Lol. Aww that sucks! But no you didn't mention about your bike but it sounds bad jeez. I haven't gone bike riding in…forever! Lol. I don't even know where my bike is…hm…do I have a bike? Lol j/p…hahaha I LOVE Oprah…notice sarcasm lol it's not like I hate her I just can't watch some of her shows lol. Thanks for your idea!! I really appreciate it. Yea "The Hell I Live In" I need to update!! Along with "The Last Chance" but I'm having writers block on that one…besides I don't care much for it either…lol. Glad you like it though! Thanks for reading!! Ttyl!

**Honey-gurl808**- YAY! NO confusion!!! Thank you! Lol. I think Hermione WANTS to believe that Draco (wizard) is just as romantic and sweet as Draco (muggle) so she's being nice to him. Good question! Lol. I know the fic wouldn't be the same without Harry and it wouldn't be the same without the author!! I'd be killed by the reviewers if I got rid of him…besides I like him sort of…lol. Uh uh uh…no hints! Lol. Glad you liked it!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Slytherin ice princess**- Sorry lol. I would say I didn't mean to scare you but that would be a lie..I'm in a much better mood so thank you! Thanks! Ttyl!

**LovinLovegood1**- Wow! I'm being recommended now!! AWESOME! Thanks! Hahhaa well if you are sucking up then I like it! Lol. But then who really doesn't? Anyway, thanks a bunch! Ttyl!

**Chantal J**- Glad you like it! Thank you for giving me some help I really appreciate it! Lol. Hope you like this chapter!! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- I didn't even realize it was you!!! I LOVE your story!! For some reason when I read your update I wasn't placing you as the same person…(does that make sense? Lol) anyway, I know right! Lol. I would have been butchered! Thank you! Again excellent idea! It would be my honor!! So glad you found my little fic! Thanks so much!! Ttyl!

**Sporty12gd4u**- I'm so happy you liked last chapter! Great to hear from you…I don't live in Canada but I live in Maine which is close enough lol. Everywhere is icicles now. Looks nice but it's cold!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Choas dragon**- It's okay, there are more than one person because Harry and Hermione were already in the wizarding world. So when the Harry and Hermione (wizards) come then they will meet themselves…along with Draco who followed them. I hope I'm not confusing you even more…Thanks! If you are still terribly confused just keep asking questions and I'd be happy to answer. Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Jeffs-xtreme-girl1987**- I hope everyone can understand who is talking…if you still don't get it then please let me know! I explained at the top of the chapter in the P.S. So I think everyone should be alright…thanks! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Oh no, Harry's still around! Sorry to scare you like that lol. Hope you like it!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Phoenixtamer150**- Yea I kind of left the muggle world out of the chapter until the end because I was still looking for a way to tell them all apart. Glad you like it! Sadly it is coming up to the ending I'd say 3 or 4 more chapters…not sure on the length…Thanks! You're so nice! I am from the United States of America…and I am female. I love questions about me! Lol. "You're so vain…" I swear it's my theme song…anyway, thank you so much! Ttyl!

**A Story Of The Year**- Hey Kristen! I'm doing okay now…it's a new day so I should be alright! Same ol' same ol'. I'm afraid Voldemort will NOT be coming back…one I suck at action and two he just won't…lol. Hahaa that's quite alright! I'll ttyl! Thanks!

**Yami Shizu-Kira**- Glad you like it and I'm sorry about all these cliffhangers!! Thanks so much for reading I love hearing from you!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Sam**- YAY!! Hello!! Hhaha thanks I need all the luck I can get…luckily..hehehe…my lovely reviewers came up with a brilliant and very obvious idea that I wouldn't of come up with…ever…lol. Thanks ttyl!

**Obsezzionzzz**- Wow! Good thing you kept reading!!! Don't worry I think everyone does that…I hope…I talk to my friends at school about fics all the time! Lol. I feel so happy that I'm actually the topic!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Raisa**- Awww thanks!! I really appreciate that! Sorry you were so sad…don't worry I'll never get rid of one of the main characters in my fic! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Sakura1221**- awww don't be confused…is it just who the characters are or something else? Please let me know I don't want you to be lost!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Hpdanrad**- aww thanks! Glad you like 'em! Your welcome! Hope to hear from you again!! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**BabiesAreYummy**- Wow talk about a dedicated reader! Thanks! Lol. Thank you! You're so nice! Hope to hear from you again! Ttyl!

**Laura**- Aww thank you thank you **bows** Glad you like and sadly it sort of is…but I'm thinking about a sequel so I don't know. Thanks again! Ttyl!

**HD4evva**- Thank you and I'll try! Lol. Ttyl!

**Lil-sweeti011**- Thanks glad you like it!! I'm happy you found it!! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**Mitch**- Wow, glad you like it!! Love the enthusiasm too! I was actually thinking about a sequel! Thanks! Hope you like this update! Thanks! Ttyl!

That is EVERYONE!!! Now, if anyone has ANY questions they find that are not answered so far PLEASE let me know so that I can answer them in the story before the end…I know there are a few loose ends that I'm tieing up but if I happen to miss something that doesn't quite make sense I'd be glad to add it! Thanks!! R&R please!! I might make it to 550 before this fic is over!! WHOOO!! Lol. Thanks so much to everyone!! Hope you liked it!! Next update will be up shortly! I hope…hehehe…ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	26. Waiting for a written invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: LAST CHAPTER…sobs uncontrollably…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: Good news!!! **Grins** This chapter is VERY VERY LONG in my opinion…bad news…it's the last one **frowns** Yes I put more in this chapter than I intended and because of the long wait I wanted to make it longer! But I finished it off…good news! **grins again** I am going to start a sequel!!…bad news…not sure if I'm going to post it…I have the idea but I'm not sure if I'll like it or not…we'll see how it goes so no promises…good news!!! Here's the chapter!!! ENJOY!!

**_P.S. _**Even if you don't celebrate Christmas or whatnot this is my gift for you!! Happy Holidays!!! I really hope you like how I ended it and tell me what you think…again if you're confused I'm sorry but it's a little late…and those who were confused earlier…I need to know what you were confused about to fix it…characters? Plot? What the hell is going on? Etc…thanks!! Hope you like answers to reviews are at the bottom!!! I'm going to make over 600 hopefully!!! THANK YOU!!!****

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Hey, I can't be all that bad. I am after all the same good looking guy I've always been not to mention intelligent, funny and an overall nice guy. Not to mention in love with you." Draco(m) said sweetly as he kissed her hand softly.

Hermione smiled as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said before hugging him(m) tightly.

Draco(m) nodded and hugged her back.

"You'll be fine, somehow I have a feeling something great is going to happen to you babe." Draco(m) said with a grin.

Hermione smiled even though she felt like crying. He(m) was happy and as long as she stayed strong until he(m) left she'd be all right.

**Now on WTF!?…**

"I gotta ask, what's with you saving the world and crap?" (m)Harry asked himself as he sat down in a chair by the bed.

Harry laughed lightly but pulled back his hair slightly to show his scar.

"It's sort of a long story but that dark wizard Voldemort…" Many people in the infirmary got a cold chill run down their backs at the mention of his name. "…he gave me this scar when I was a baby. I'm the only survivor of Voldemort." Harry explained.

"Cool…" (m)Harry said in amazement.

Harry shrugged.

"That must really suck and rain on your personal life huh? Or do you get plenty of chicks falling at your feet?" (m)Harry asked curiously.

Harry blushed. Ginny spoke up.

"Actually, he's known to be one of the better looking guys at Hogwarts." Ginny blushed.

Harry gave her a shocked look as she went even more red and Ron stood disbelieving.

"And where did you hear this? Do they have a poster or something that has a list?" Ron asked curiously.

"Honestly Ron, it's obvious, you hear all these girls talking about Harry, you and Malfoy constantly." Ginny said with a blush at Harry's name a scowl at mentioning Ron and indifference for Draco.

"So, uh…you didn't break up with Gin or anything while I was here did you?" (m)Harry asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head.

"Uh…no." He said quickly with a slight blush.

"Unbelievable." (m)Harry spoke up amazed.

"It's so different here. I'm really glad you showed up though we would have been screwed." (m)Harry said with a laugh.

"We should really be thanking Dumbledore." Harry said modestly.

(m)Harry nodded.

"Hey I went and got him." Ron whined while crossing his arms.

Harry grinned.

Both Draco's and Hermione's returned to the group.

"Guess we better get going boys." (m)Hermione said with a grin as she wrapped one arm around (m)Harry's neck and the other around (m)Draco's.

Both (m)boys looked at one another and then grinned wickedly. (m)Hermione noticed this and was about to protest but stopped abruptly when each boy grabbed one of her legs and picked her up unsteadily.

"(m)Draco!" (m)She whined.

(m)He just continued to grin.

"Don't drop me please!" (m)Hermione said clasping her hands together as though to pray.

"Don't worry we've done this plenty of times to get (m)Draco into your room remember?" (m)Harry asked.

"Wait a second…" (m)Hermione turned to (m)Draco with an eyebrow raised.

"Nice going man." (m)Draco mumbled angrily.

(m)Harry gave his friend a sheepish grin.

"See you guys later maybe! Nice meeting you all." (m)Harry said politely.

"Bye." Hermione said sadly with a half smile.

(m)Draco winked at her.

"Take care of…well…would it be our girl or my girl?" (m)Draco asked curiously.

"**_My_** girl." Draco corrected and then blushed when he realized what he said.

(m)Hermione grinned with a wink to Draco, which increased his blush by ten fold.

The three best friends walked out of the infirmary to meet Dumbledore.

Everyone that was left in the infirmary looked sad as they watched the doors. After a few moments Draco sighed and began to walk to the door. Hermione bit her lip but ran up to him as he reached the door.

"D…Malfoy…" She trailed off as he stopped.

"What is it Granger?" He asked in a slight whisper not turning to her.

Hermione then realized she had nothing to say. She stood staring at his feet as he turned to see her looking down. Draco held in a smile at seeing her look so innocent and confused. A small frown was hinted on her face and her brow furrowed in thought while staring intently at his shoes.

She slowly opened her mouth to speak but before a word could be spoken Dumbledore strolled into the Infirmary with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Lovely morning don't you think?" He asked looking out a window at the bright sunny day.

Everyone just continued to stare at the Headmaster and politely Ginny nodded.

"Yes well, I'd like to see Miss Granger in private if you will please follow me." Dumbledore said with a smile as he walked out of the infirmary.

Hermione nodded after him and turned to Draco once again.

"I…will you wait?" She asked hopefully.

Draco wasn't sure if he was in denial or what was happening to him but he reluctantly nodded as she smiled and blushed while leaving the room. Hermione was sure she was going crazy or was starting to become stupid as she asked Draco to wait. She supposed she still had some hope for this Draco being the one she met in the muggle world.

Once outside of the infirmary Hermione turned to Dumbledore.

"Ah, miss Granger." He said with a smile.

"Now I suspect you would like to know what happened?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Hermione smiled lightly and nodded.

"Why couldn't you bring me home?" Hermione asked curiously.

Dumbledore nodded as he conjured two chairs and Hermione sat in the one opposite of him.

"It was something you had to discover for yourself. You couldn't leave until you were ready." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione frowned.

"But I was ready. I mean it was Voldemort that planned for Harry to go but I got to the book first." Hermione thought aloud.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I can't explain what truly was supposed to happen Miss Granger." Dumbledore said simply.

Hermione nodded.

"Were they real?" Hermione asked slowly.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes Miss Granger, they were. Voldemort was unable to find a way to transport you to a different dimension but somehow brought that dimension here." Dumbledore explained.

"I am happy to say they are back where they belong now." Dumbledore added.

Hermione smiled lightly.

"Now, if there are no more questions then you may go back and rest if you'd like." The Headmaster said politely with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione nodded as she stood up and walked to the infirmary.

Hermione walked into the infirmary with a small smile and a sigh. She was really going to miss being a muggle.

As she walked in she saw her friends joking by Harry's bed. She smiled at them but they didn't notice she had come back yet. As she glanced around the medical wing she noticed Draco's blond hair. He sat on a bed far away from Harry, Ron and Ginny and was currently staring at his hands. Hermione gave him a curious look as she walked up to him.

He heard her footsteps and quickly looked up.

They locked eyes for a moment until Hermione sat down on the bed next to him.

"This is awkward isn't it?" She asked in a small voice.

Draco sat for a moment without replying.

"Do you miss him?" He finally asked.

Hermione looked at him quickly with a curious glint in her eyes. Draco looked back at her with his pale gray eyes and didn't show any type of emotion.

Hermione slowly nodded after a few moments.

"What do you miss?" Draco asked in a shy but forceful voice.

Hermione continued to stare at him for a few seconds before replying.

"Why do you…" Hermione began to ask.

"Will you just answer the question Granger?" Draco asked without raising his voice or showing any emotion across his face.

Hermione sighed.

"I don't know." She began.

Draco waited as Hermione thought carefully as though her answer would decide the fate of the world.

"The look." She decided.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed once again.

"He…he gave me this look like…well…as though I was the only person in the world. He looked so disappointed sometimes but no matter what he was feeling…the second he saw me it would disappear. It didn't matter what was happening…he was happy just…just for me. I was important you know? I wasn't any different…" Hermione spoke as though she were simply talking to her best friend rather than her 'enemy'.

Draco was surprised that of all the things she liked about the other him it was something anyone could give her. It was such a simple thing. A look. Hell any man or woman in love would be able to show that look. He wasn't sure how he knew this or even why he bothered to listen to her but somehow he knew. They sat lost in thought for a few moments before Hermione finally asked the question she had been dieing to ask in their silence.

"Why do you want to know Draco?" Draco looked at her and saw the curious glint in her eyes.

He thought a moment. Why did he want to know? There was no real importance in the question was there? Was he just curious?

"I don't know." He finally answered truthfully.

Hermione almost had a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh." She said softly.

Draco felt somewhat guilty as he saw her bow her head to her shoes.

"I…listen Granger, a lot has happened since you've been gone and well…" Draco trailed off.

"What am I trying to get at?" He asked himself in thought.

Hermione smiled.

"You don't know exactly what to make of the situation is that it?" She asked.

Draco gave her somewhat of a sheepish grin but nodded lightly.

"I know, it's like he seems so much different then you are and yet…you're the same." Hermione said as though she had just confused herself.

She turned to Draco and stared at him.

"Did you really mean it though?" She asked in a small voice.

Draco gave her an odd look.

"Mean it? You're going to have to be a little less vague with your questions Granger." Draco replied.

Draco's comment didn't seem to phase her as she asked it again more clearly.

"When you…when you said you loved me…er…her?" She asked shyly.

Draco's mouth dropped open slightly and he held back the urge to curse himself for saying such a thing before making sure it was the right girl. Not that he knew at the time there was more than one Hermione.

Just then thoughts of what Hermione had said to him the whole time she was here.

_"Oh, and I have heard all the stories about how you weren't thinking but it's time for you to face facts Draco that you just might have feelings for me." _The memories played in his head.

_"Listen to yourself, why do I keep putting these ideas of love in your head? Because I know you love me. My proof is right here. You obviously have been paying close attention to me over the years for you to know how I act so again, why didn't you ever tell me?" _She was always trying to get him to admit something…was it true?

_"I don't love you Granger…" He said looking away from her. Hermione ignored his protest and turned his face back to her own. "You don't? Or you can't?" _Draco could distinctly see her bright brown eyes staring at him hoping he would finally admit his love for her.

If he could love that Hermione…the muggle Hermione, then what was wrong with loving the witch Hermione? Did he truly love her? Did he really pay that close attention to her over the years to notice every comment that got her going or every time she laughed or how excited she became when she had the upper hand on him even for only a moment? Obviously he had, but that was just learning about your enemy wasn't it? He knew the same about Potter and obviously he didn't love him…

Draco stopped his train of thought and shook his head trying to erase the mental image of himself and Potter. He looked at Hermione and opened his mouth slightly. She was staring at him the same way the other Hermione did…her eyes warm with care. A deep chocolate color that brought out the best in him he was sure. A slightly pouting mouth that almost made him lose control and kiss her fears away. Her furrowed brow always in thought and her hair somewhat disheveled when she was stressed or nervous.

As he stared at her his mouth slightly opened and his eyes so intense she couldn't help but smile at the look. The total confusion and thought cast across his face. His eyes suddenly becoming warm as his thoughts settled. He seemed to be trying to figure her out, as though she were a puzzle to be solved. His eyes captured her and she recognized the same look on the other Draco. He was slightly sad and yet only focused on her.

"Maybe they weren't so different after all." She thought slowly.

She looked down enough for him to notice as she stared at his lips wondering for a split second at least if he kissed just as good.

Draco looked over her face once more as she stared at his mouth and as he got closer slowly shut his eyes as their lips met in a soft kiss.

Hermione shut her eyes and immediately fell into a state of bliss. Memories came flooding back to her. The first time she met Draco and his slicked back blond hair. Her first thoughts on him, before he opened his mouth, about being cute. When he finally stopped gelling his hair back and let it fall in a sexy manner across his eyes. The way he teased her and gave her long looks from across a classroom.

As Hermione's thoughts traveled on about seeing Draco play Quidditch and the thoughts of his well chiseled body under his uniform she suddenly realized all the memories that came to mind were of the wizard Draco and not the muggle. Did she truly admire this Draco from afar? Was he the one she really wanted all along?

Draco was shocked. He didn't even realize he was going to kiss her until his lips met with hers. He was about to pull back immediately until he felt her kiss him in return. The kiss slowed from hunger and waiting to sweet and blissful as they slowly separated. Draco opened his eyes and had the sudden urge to yell out the only word that was filling his head. Wow. However, having the great self-control he did he was able to keep quiet and stared at her.

He smiled lightly, not just because of the kiss but, because of the look on her face. A small blush tinted her cheeks as she grinned lopsidedly and her eyes stared at him somewhat surprised and somewhat wanting more.

From Hermione's point of view Draco looked no better. He gave a crooked grin and smiled wider as he opened his eyes. They were bright with happiness and it wouldn't have surprised her in the least if he jumped up and began to dance.

"Whoa!" The couple quickly turned to Harry's bed and found the two visitors and one patient staring at them mouth agape.

They both blushed and Draco stood up clearing his throat.

"Um…I'll see you around?" He asked lamely.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

He nodded back and gave a nervous look to her three friends still staring at him their mouths wide open. Draco cleared his throat again and turned to leave.

"Wait…er do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I think Dumbledore was talking about it this weekend…" Hermione began nervously as she stood up.

"Sure Granger." He said with a slight smile.

"See ya." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye lover boy." She said without thinking as he left and blushed lightly.

Hermione smiled as she watched him leave.

She turned to her friend's with a grin.

"So, Ron how ya been?" She said with a grin.

So crappy ending? Do you like the idea of a sequel because…here's what I was thinking…lol…Draco and Hermione go to Hogsmeade for their first date (awww!) Draco gets transported to another time (guess by whom…Voldemort is at it again!) The other world will be slightly different but there's a new problem on how to get home!! (Voldemort's figured out a way to transport one person to a different dimension so Draco can't just simply get to Hogwarts!!) That's pretty much all I have so far…whatcha think? Any ideas I'd be glad to take them…I'm not sure if it'll work and even if it does it'll be awhile before I post it…I want to get back to writing The Hell I Live In..I think I'm finally over my break for that fic lol. And there are a few other ideas I have for different fics…idk if I want to do a sequel…I'm very fickle…tell me what you think!! R&R and thanks to all reviewers for getting me to 600!!! Love you all!!!

Because of all the reviews!! And because this is the last chapter…sobs the reviewers that just started reading…I'm sorry but I don't have the time or energy to reply to you all!! I thank you for reading and taking the time to review and I also appreciate your thoughts on everything!! I'm sorry I can't reply to each and every one of you and I hope you understand!! Thanks so much for everything and I love you all!!

Thanks to: **Allstarplayer324**, **Amanda**, **Stbgt**, **Violets-in-Spring, Bubble-333, SilverMoonset, Lestatlover1784, soydream, partying2hard, Trisagian, nightgodess, chrisy, sassy-4eva, leynia, babygirl1832z, sissified, Kornishpixie, angel1030, xohugsndkisses, caught-in-my-dreams, lyndaiz, someone, luckycharms129 **and **haruki!**

**Call-Sugarhigh-Police**- You are smart!! Thank you so much for leaving me very nice reviews all the way through this fic and being very patient!! I truly loved hearing from you and I hope you have a happy holiday and I'll see you around!! Hahhaha!! Thanks for bringing some humor to this!! BUT I NEED DRACO BACK SOMETIME!!! Lol. If I make a sequel that is…hhehehe…I'll give you a week with him tops **wink** **wink** lol. Thanks again!!

**Spordelia Chase**- YAY!!! You made it back!!! I want to thank you for your awesome reviews!! It was really a pleasure hearing from you!!! I hope you figured it out b/c it's the end **sobs** hahaha hope you liked the chapter!! Thanks so much!!! See you around!!

**Takeshiyo**- It's quite alright I was just trying to get your attention lol. I know…it's sad **sobs uncontrollably** oh well, we'll miss them I know!! Thanks so much for all of your reviews!! I really loved hearing from you and thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!! Happy holidays!!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- It's the end Jay!!! **Cries** (sniffle sniffle) lol. I'm gonna miss that muggle Draco!! Thanks for being such a great friend and reviewer!! I really appreciate ALL of your wonderful comments and thanks for just chatting with me now and again lol. It's been a pleasure my dear! Lol. Again, you're the greatest and be sure to tell me what Cesar thinks of his gift (even though he told you it was what he wanted) lol. I made all my friends cookies and I put them in little tins well my best (guy) friend Gerard got it and asked if I wanted the tin back…gives him an odd look "Uh…no thanks." Lol. He's clueless I tell you! Oh well! I should be on vacation right now but I'm not yet!! Damn school!! Lol. I really apologize for the long wait but then you know it's worth it…lol j/p. I think I'm getting sick! That's horrible when we're so close to the holidays but then I don't have a winter jacket…that could be a slight problem…lol. This is our last long review!!!! I think I might cry!! You'll still talk to me though I hope? **smiles sweetly** hahaha! Well it's been a long trip Jay and I must say I wouldn't of made it without you!! All your kind words when I was down…random person speaks up (Oh jeezum she's givin' a speech!) **rolls eyes**…clears throat and glares at person ANYWAY, thanks for being there and helping me get over bad reviews…I really appreciate your help!! Now before I start to cry…lol j/p…Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Ttyl!!!

**Sarah I Am**- Oh your reviews are lovely!! Just hearing from you brightens my day believe it or not! Lol. Yes I agree it was a sweet chapter but kinda sad…oh well! Hope you liked this one…sorry it's the last **cries again** Anyway, thank you for all of your lovely reviews!! I loved hearing from you and I appreciate all you had to say!! Thanks so much!! I'll see you around!!

**Wicca-magick**- **shocked face!!** Where are you?!?!?!? **cries harder** Well, thank you for all of your kind reviews and I truly loved hearing from you!! Glad you found an interest in my story and I appreciate your help on over 600 reviews!! Happy Holidays!! See you around!!

**MalfieMia22**- Hahha okay if you say so! Lol. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the time you've taken to read and write a review to me. Thanks for taking an interest in my little fic and I hope to run into you again sometime!! Thanks and happy holidays!! Ttyl!

**XxXbloody nekoXxX**- Oh no need to worry!! That really sucks! A lots been going on with me too but nothing too huge. Hope you're doing better! Thanks for being so patient and for talking with me!! Really appreciate hearing from you!! Thanks so much for your kind words!! Ttyl!! Happy holidays!!

**g**- Hey g! You've been a faithful reviewer for I don't even know how long but thanks!! You really are the greatest and I appreciate all of your comments!! I love hearing from you and you really know how to brighten my day!! Thanks so much!! Happy holidays and I hope to see you around!! Bye for now!!

**MiSSxMELON**- Glad you liked it!! Sadly this is the end…Thanks for all of your kind reviews and taking the time to leave me some!! Really appreciate it!! See you around and thank you again for everything!!

**Dershana**- Hey! It still doesn't show anything **gasps** Yep school bus for me although I GOT MY LICENCE NOW!!! WHOOOOOOO!!!!! Anyway, still need a car though…**ponders that for a moment and shrugs **music? Hm…Well, my three favorite bands are **clears throat** Linkin Park (Yea baby whoo!) Breaking Benjamin (AWESOME!) and The White Stripes (Nice!) **smiles** but I like ANYTHING (except classical **sticks out tongue in distaste** Yea it is sad…it's all over!!! **cries on Draco's shoulder…** "hold it!" **grins at the poor kid** hehehehe! Hahaha I know!! I'd love to mix the worlds…whispers my first idea was actually to have Draco BE muggle Draco…like he showed up in that world and then thought hey might as well have some fun that's why he smirked while fighting Neville…but then all that was forgotten and then too late to work with…frowns and sighs glad you liked it anyway!! Lol. I had a pretty good time but now that the weekend is over…omg it's been a week?!?!?! **rushes off to update** Thanks for being here and writing such excellent reviews!! I loved hearing from you and especially liked when you wrote the parts you liked!!! Thanks so much!! Happy holidays!!

**Honey-gurl808**- I completely agree…this one's a little more upbeat though! Lol. No that was actually entertaining!! I used some of it! Lol. In my own round about way!! Thanks for being such a great reviewer!! I really loved hearing from you!! Thanks so much happy holidays!! Ttyl!

**Slytherin ice princess**- Don't cry!!! **scrunches up face in a sad sort of expression** aww thanks!! **Smiles** So glad you found an interest in my fic!! Wouldn't be the same without your reviews!! Thanks so much!! I hope to talk to you later!!! Thanks!! Happy holidays!!

**LovinLovegood1**- aww don't be confused!! Not that it's your fault…lol. I'll see what I can do about reading your story!! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!! Loved hearing from you and happy holidays!! Thanks again!! Ttyl!

**Laura**- Thanks glad I didn't confuse you too bad! Lol. Loved hearing from you you're so kind!! Thanks again! Lol. Sadly it's the end but I do appreciate the time you've taken to write a review and read my fic!! Thanks ttyl!

**Sakura1221**- Glad you liked it and thanks for your reviews these last few chapters!! Loved hearing from you thanks!! Ttyl!

**Mitch**- hahaha!! Of course you reviewed didn't you? Lol. Hahah I'll see what I can do!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Loved hearing from you thanks again!! Ttyl!

**Chantal J**- Yes it is now the end **cries** thanks for your lovely reviews though!! Great hearing from you and you really made my day!! Thanks so much!! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- hahha glad you can tell! Lol. See you around and thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and taking the time to read!! Really appreciate it!! Happy holidays!! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- YAY!! So good to hear from you again!! Sadly it's the end but still!! Great to hear from you!! Lol. Oh that's alright everyone gets busy now and again!! Hahah what are authors for? Lol. But to scare other people's characters lol. Hahaha thanks so much for being so faithful!! Love hearing from you thanks so much!! Happy holidays!! Ttyl!

**Sporty12gd4u**- So glad to hear it!! Hope you liked it!! Thanks for starting to read!! You're really nice and you get right to the point in your reviews!! Thanks a lot for that!! See ya!

**Choas dragon**- Hope I helped at least a little!! Thanks for all of your reviews!! I love hearing from you and you're really a very nice person!! Thanks so much!! Happy holidays!! Ttyl!

**Jeffs-xtreme-girl1987**- Thank you!! So glad you aren't confused anymore!! WHOO! My job here is done! Lol. Thanks for all of your kind reviews and taking the time to read this!! Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Ilovetom88**- Whoo all caps!! **grins!** Sadly it's coming to an end…thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!! I truly loved hearing from you!! Your comments were great so thanks!! Happy holidays!! Ttyl!

**Phoenixtamer150**- Aww thanks! **Cries** lol j/p! I fit as a girl? Lol…no one's ever said that to me before…hahaha! J/p. Thanks for your lovely reviews!! I liked hearing from you a lot!! Thanks ttyl!

**A Story Of The Year**- Hey Kristen!! All done…frowns Thanks for reading and chatting with me! Happy holidays!! See ya around!!

**Yami Shizu-Kira**- Hope you didn't hurt yourself doing that…frowns sadly it is the end…thanks for reading though!! I loved hearing from you very nice comments! Lol. Aww!! Thanks again! Happy holidays!! Ttyl!

**Sam**- Aww don't cry…but yes…it's all over…hahah of course!! Can't have a fic without Draco/Hermione (wizards) together now can we? Lol. Thanks for all of your kind reviews!! I've really grown attatched to you lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Raisa**- Yes I must admit it does suck…but thank you anyway for your lovely reviews!! Great hearing from you!! Yea I think I might…I'll start it and see how it'll go before posting it though so it'll be awhile but I just might be crazy enough to do it! Lol. Thanks!! Ttyl!

**Hpdanrad**- Hey again!! **Grins** no problem! Glad you like them so much!! Thanks a bunch and I'm sorry this is coming to an end when you just found it!! Thanks for your kind words though!! Ttyl!

**BabiesAreYummy**- Aww thanks!! Glad you like it!! I wish you had started reviewing sooner but better late then never!! Jeez get some sleep! Lol. J/p. Thanks so much!! Ttyl!!

**Lil-sweeti011**- Thanks I know it's so sad!! Thanks for your kind words though!! Really loved your reviews and I wish we could of talked sooner! Thanks though!! See ya around!!

**Carol**- Here is your update!! **Whispers** (sorry it took so long) lol. Thanks for your reviews!! Loved hearing from you!! Thanks for reading too!! Ttyl!

**Kurama Luver 518092**- I always enjoy the enthusiasm from you!! Thank you so much!!! Love hearing from you as always and thanks for brightening my day!! Ttyl!!

**KayTay**- hahah thanks!! Sorry this is the last chapter…thanks for your reviews though!! Really appreciate your comments!! Thanks so much! Ttyl!

**There goes my gun**- Thanks for helping me reach over 600!! Happy holidays!

**Dumdumditz23**- Hello!! I just want to say thanks for reviewing and I really loved hearing from you!!! I love how you get right to the point…lol. Hope you liked what I did!! Thanks! Ttyl!

**Draco'sgurl1234**- aww don't cry!! Thanks though!! I really appreciate all of your lovely reviews!! Thanks so much!! Hope you liked this chapter as well!! Thanks again!! Bye for now!!

Hopefully that is everyone…again I apologize for not writing to every reviewer but I am exhausted and I hope you understand!! Thanks to everyone who every reviewed and I know there are a few reviewers that haven't quite made it to Chapter 25 yet but I want you to know I got all of your other reviews and as far as I can remember they were very nice!! Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope everyone enjoyed this fic!! Thanks again!! Happy holidays and Here is my x-mas gift to you!!

C-E-F-Y


	27. The lost chapter of our lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… "I don't? How about Draco? **wink wink**…NO!? Ron? Maybe? Please?!" **pouts**… "Doesn't that figure?"

WARNING: FORGOT THE ROMANCE!!!…anyway, Characters are WAY OOC! They kinda have to be but anyway, don't blame me for their OOCness! Thank you!

A/N: I FORGOT HARRY AND GINNY!! **Gasps** So I had to write this little number to finish up the fic!! Hope you like and I hope it isn't too out there…oh well! Thanks for reading!! Ta ta!! See you around!!****

**Last Time on WTF!?…**

IN THE WIZARDING WORLD…

"Wait…er do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I think Dumbledore was talking about it this weekend…" Hermione began nervously as she stood up.

"Sure Granger." He said with a slight smile.

"See ya." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye lover boy." She said without thinking as he left and blushed lightly.

Hermione smiled as she watched him leave.

She turned to her friend's with a grin.

"So, Ron how ya been?" She said with a grin.

**Now on WTF!?…**

Green eyes stared calmly around the corner.

"Good the coast is clear." She thought sneakily as she rounded the corner quickly but quietly.

"And where do you think you're off to Miss Weasley?" A voice asked with slight annoyance.

Ginny stopped and rolled her eyes upward while cursing. She turned slowly around with a glare in place on her features.

"Just after some food why?" She snapped.

Ron walked closer to her and gave her a smile.

"Gin, I'm okay with it alright?" Ginny gave her brother an odd look but then smiled lightly.

"You sure?" She asked slowly.

Ron nodded.

"I've been thinking about what Hermione said…don't give me that look." Ron said crossing his arms.

Ginny giggled.

"Sorry it's just hard to believe you'd be thinking." Ginny said.

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Ha ha." He added sarcastically.

"Besides, I don't want you to have a secret relationship that I have to find out later about you know? It's bad enough to watch you grow up so fast but to have you sneaking around…it'd kill me Ginny." Ron said seriously.

Ginny nodded with a small smile.

Ginny quickly made up her mind and wrapped her arms around her brothers neck and gave him a comforting hug.

"Don't worry so much Ron, I'll be okay." She whispered.

Ron nodded and hugged her back.

"I love you Ginny." Ron said as they separated.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ron asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You can always wait until you graduate…maybe five or so years after would be good…" Ron began to ramble.

"Ron…" Ginny said impatiently.

"Right…well, good luck." He said and gave her a reassuring glance before turning to the common room and disappearing around the corner.

Ginny sighed.

She knew how hard it was for Ron to watch her grow up, especially as over-protective as he was she imagined that would make it even worse, but she knew what she was doing and quickly remembered her task for the evening. Ginny glanced at her watch and nodded nervously to herself.

"Almost midnight." She thought as she ran sneakily down the corridor to the room of requirement.

When Ginny entered she immediately found Harry sitting on a couch twiddling his thumbs. He was taken out of the medical wing that morning and was doing much better. He looked up and when he saw her stood.

"H-hey Gin." He said clearing his throat.

Ginny smiled.

"Thanks for meeting me Harry." She replied casually sitting down.

Harry followed suit but was still quite nervous.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked slowly.

Ginny turned to him and bit her lip out of nervous habit.

"Listen Harry, when you…when you were attacked…I didn't know what to do…it was as though everything inside was gone…I felt alone Harry. I felt like no one understood. Worst of all I felt I had lost the only…I couldn't bare living without you Harry. I know everyone says it's a stupid little crush that I got over in third year but…" She looked up at him and couldn't speak anymore.

Harry smiled lightly and his hands shook somewhat nervously as he stared at her. His green eyes were watching her as though she'd disappear any moment.

"Ginny I…" He trailed off but began to speak again.

He had to tell her.

"Gin, I love you." He finished as he stared at her.

He was expecting her to gasp or grin or maybe even kiss him. What he wasn't expecting was her to stare at him as though he had spoken something simple like "Nice weather we're having."

Harry blushed thinking maybe that wasn't what she was talking about at all. Maybe she didn't feel the same…maybe…maybe it was someone else! Harry stood up quickly with embarrassment.

"Gin…I…oh god…I'm sorry." He said quickly as he rushed to leave the room.

"Harry wait!" Ginny called.

He stopped himself even though all he wanted to do was run from the room and curse himself for being so stupid to think that's what she wanted to talk about.

"Harry…I…I was just shocked…" Ginny began.

"Oh great! She wasn't even thinking about me at all!! Damn why do I have to jump to conclusions! Why couldn't Hermione just tell me I was stupid then I wouldn't of just made an idiot out of myself!" Harry began to think loudly in his head.

However, Harry was taken out of his deep thoughts when he realized Ginny was suddenly standing next to him with a hand to his face.

He turned to her surprised and utterly confused.

"Gin?" He began looking down at her eyes as they were shining up at him.

"I love you Harry James Potter." She said with a smile.

Harry couldn't believe it. Why would she do that to him? Get him all worked up like that just to feel the same…and thank god she felt the same! Harry gave a lopsided grin and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck quickly giving him a passionate kiss.

Ginny slowly brought her tongue to his lips and into his mouth and Harry wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

Suddenly a thought entered his head and he quickly backed up.

"Ginny!" He said surprised and worried.

"What will Ron say?!" Harry asked looking around quickly to make sure her brother wasn't in the room.

Ginny giggled.

"We already talked and he's fine with it." She explained calmly.

Harry sighed.

Ginny smiled and gave him another kiss and when they pulled apart Harry asked her another question.

"So, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" He asked with a grin.

PHEW!! Thanks everyone!!!!

THE END!!! **ta da!**

C-E-F-Y


End file.
